The rise and fall of a General
by Godess of the galaxy
Summary: General Bleylocks story with Ison. what went wrong and why such intense hate. This fic will get close, on how they met,and what caused it to come crashing down. Bleylock centric.
1. ISon the genious

He recalled his fathers dismay. No son of his was to act like this. On his planet, his home world, you obeyed your parents, and did as you were told. Nothing less.

He had gotten into it with his father again. And he just wanted it to stop. But oposing him..no, too risky. He knew what would happen.

Bleylock felt military school had been a relief. Away from a controlling father, sure, he was taught he same things as his father once were, but somehow, it just felt like freedom to be away.

He wanted to get away, it was suffocating him, he could not breathe.

He had applied for a position with an intergalactik company, Technoid, in a last ditch effort to get away.

And now, he had received notice, the job was his. His military career and credentials allowed him to escape. He had packed up, and left.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At Technoid, he found his place little by little. Technoid had plenty of branches they wanted to expand from. Bleylock got to spend time in the flux wars, not at the front off course, because he had credentials that made him General. Generals were leaders that operated from the safety of the shadows, not in the front line. That was what you had foot soldiers for. They encountered resistance, as not everyone agreed with the objective of having Duke Maddox instated as a galactik emperror.

Bleylock was hard on his soldiers. It did not take long before rumours about his behaviour towards his men, made Duke Maddox relocate him away from the Wars. The Duke needed a clever man, to scout for talents, that would be a bonus to Technoid. Whatever the field, Science, technology, chemistry..if their knowledge could benefit Technoid, you were sure to be given an offer of schollarship, in exchange for giving your ideas and using your talent for the company. There were many that took the offer, but Duke Maddox always sought the one that would stand out. So, General Bleylock, was made a talent scout. He travelled the galaxy, looking for a talent that stood out. Many mediocre students in his mind, but some were given a chance. But not that one that truly stood out.

General Bleylock arrived at Akillian College. This job was not really all that exciting, he was greeted by the teachers, and the principle. This would be another round of boring and mediocre students.

He was right, mediocre results. The science teacher seemed to catch on to his boredom.

"Lets be honest shall we, General Bleylock? You will hand out a few random free passes to some students, but the talent you are seeking, you have not found" he stated.

General Bleylock looked out the window, at the school yard.

"They are just kids, young teens, still developing. Their talents will evolve in time, but it is true, I had hoped for someone that stood out more" he said.

The science teacher nodded.

"That kind of talent is rare, General. And at the moment, we have no one like that among our students. But had you been here three years ago, I would have pointed him out for you" the teacher said, rubbing his chin.

Bleylock looked at him. Three years was not that long, maybe he could track down this talent.

"Do tell me more" he asked.

The teacher accessed his datapad.

"Have a look at this General, this is from two weeks before his class graduated".

General Bleylock found himself looking at a video file from a science class. Only, it was not the teacher of the class that did the calculations and simplified the matter to a more understandable level.

It was a student. A tall, blonde man, with blue eyes and glasses, explained a very advanced formula, and broke it down, so all his fellow students could understand it. It was so simplistic. Bleylock was floored.

"That formula.. That is third year university curriculum. And this young man..he is just a college student" he said baffled.

The teacher nodded.

"That is not all he did while he was a student here. I got a few of his research papers here. He should have had private tutoring. I'Son must have been bored to death half the time. I swear, he could have slept through classes, and you still would not know that he had done so. And if you asked him, to see if he had paid attention to the subject, he would just down right tell you the answer to the question. He was definately what I would call a boy genious. Well liked and popular among his friends. But in science..Technoid missed a great talent there, that I am sure of" the teacher said.

General Bleylock looked at the research papers. A distinct handwriting,even a few smart ass remarks here and there. This was a student that got bored. He was not receiving the necessary challenges to develop further. But at Technoid, they could develop his skills even further. He had to know more.

By now, General Bleylock had made his decision. He had to find this young man, and recruit him to Technoid.

The teacher grinned.

"I can see that he intrigues you, just like he did me" he said.

General Bleylock nodded behind his shades.

"Do you have a name and an address? I would want to speak to him, I may be able to help him evolve his talent" General Bleylock mused.

The teacher nodded.

"In this video, he had just turned 18, a real clever young man, it would be a shame if his talent is not allowed to evolve" he said.

" it is Impressive. And how long is that since this was made?" General Bleylock asked rather casually.

"Three years ago. He would be 21 now, or very close to 22 years old." The teacher said, as he looked through the yearbook for the year in question.

"Ah here he is. I'Son Danvers. Would you like an address or contact code?"he asked.

General Bleylock smiled.

"How about you give me both?"...

"""""""

The Akillian suburbs was something else. Threes, dusty roads. In a way, a picture perfect scenery. Not a big city scenario. General Bleylock remained focused on his task ahead. Before he took off, he had done some research on young I'Son Danvers. It was an incredible list of merits. Football player, amateur league, he seemed to stand out in scholastic achievements, but not necessarily on everything else. It seemed he valued his private life,and despite his obvious popularity, he seemed to live a quite quiet life. Well, if that was who he really was, remained to be seen. Bleylock looked at the sender he had. This was the address he was led to. A nice house, out on the country side. A man came towards him. But this man was older than 22, this could not be I'Son himself. Bleylock realised, from the look of things, this had to be I'Sons father.

As he excited the car, the man stepped forwards.

"Good afternoon General. How may I be of service?" the man asked.

"Good afternoon Sir. My name is General Bleylock, representative talent scout for Technoid. I have come because I seek your son, I'Son Danvers. Technoid would like to offer him a schollarship and a chance to evolve as a scientist" he said.

The other man nodded.

"I am Evander Danvers, I'Sons Father. At the moment, I'Son is not here. He is playing an away game with his football team. They will be returning this weekend, as the amateur league takes him away from here. And into a further part of the galaxy. It wasnt easy for him to get time off from work to go, so I imagine he will make the best of it" Evander said thoughtfully.

General Bleylock nodded thoughtfully. That meant he had to wait for a few days to talk to this genious.

"Would you allow me to explain to you and your wife what kind of possibilities we can offer your son in Technoid?" Bleylock said with a smirk...

""""""""""""""""""

It was Saturday, and General Bleylock had again made his way to the Danvers family home again. Evander greeted him as he arrived."This time, you are in luck. I'Son has the weekend off and decided to stay for a few days. This is rare at best. He is a very driven young man, always busy with something. He arrived late last night and just went to take a shower before you arrived General. Lets head inside the living room and wait for him" he suggested.

General Bleylock nodded as he followed Mr Danvers into the house.

Moments after he had sat down and had a drink of water, the person he was waiting for showed up. General Bleylock was stunned. Those pictures really did not do the young man justice. Blue eyes, hidden behind glasses. Was that all an act or did he really need those? General Bleylock for some reason had the feeling that contacts would improve his looks. But first, he needed to learn more, before those thoughts became a matter.

"Its an honour to meet you, General Bleylock. How may I be of service to you and Technoid?" I'Son asked as he held out his hand.

General Bleylock noted he had a firm handshake. This young man knew his worth, and he would not be easily fooled. The best bet here, was to put all cards on the table, and tell him the truth, as long as possible.

"It is not so much what you can do for me, but more so about what I and Technoid can offer you" Bleylock managed.

Did he just imagine it, or was there a sharp glance between father and son?

Bleylock was aware, not everyone in the galaxy thought highly of Technoid.

Some were sceptical while others down right defied them. Bleylock freed himself from the thought. He was being paranoid. Dont assume the worst, give it a chance. Not everyone in the galaxy is against you he told himself.

I'Son drank a glass of water, studying him. For once, Bleylock was happy he had his shades on indoors. He could explain it away with his eyes being sensitive to the light here. I'Son studied the conditions of the schollarship agreement he was presented.

"This contract...it seems to benefit me more than it benefits Technoid. And that makes me wonder, where is the catch?" he asked casually.

Bleylock knew he had been right. The young man was modest, but he was also razor sharp. Lying would do no good here. Better stick with the truth.

Bleylock told him what the School teacher had told him and shown him. I'Son nodded it.

"It is possible you are three years late General Bleylock. It is true, I still love science, and I am good at it, but, like I said, this was three years ago. I have to think this over before I can accept. I also need to speak with my current employer. To find good help is not always easy. If I am to jump on this most generous offer, I may need additional information. Is there somewhere I can turn to, in order to gather that information?" I'Son asked.

Bleylock realised he had been right. That sharp look between father and son had been Evander giving I'Son a warning. This was not a pro Technoid family. And that made things more challenging. General Bleylock had set his mind on young I'Son. Technoid needed someone of his talent. Now, he would have to adjust his strategy some. But in no way was he going to let this talent slip his grasp.

"But off course. I would not mind delivering it to you personally, if it is not inconvenient" Bleylock said with a smile.

I'Son nodded.

"I can come by your hotel and pick it up before my shift starts on monday" he suggested.

Bleylock smiled.

"Let me know when, just inform the front desk of your arrival, and I will be with you shortly"...

"""""""""""""""""""

It had been tough negotiations. Bleylock knew I'Son had thought this over long and hard, looking for any catch. It had been a battle for him too. Either stay with all he knew, or take the chance on a new future.A future where he could develop his skills as a scientist, become one of the best in the galaxy, way ahead of his peers.I'Son made the call any young man his age would do if given the chance. Go all in. Bleylock understood that his father had cautioned his son, and told him to be careful. If he had been under age, his father would not have let him leave. But now, I'Son was a legal adult, 22 years old, and ready to start his sponsored training by Technoid. Bleylock had a good feeling. He had found this talent, and he had asked Duke Maddox to be allowed to mentor him. I'Son was in need of protection. He, General Bleylock, would be that protector.

Now, he looked at the young man in the seat next to him. I'Son had closed his eyes, during their trip to Technoid base. His father had thought his son would be trained on Akillian, but that was not where you started when with Technoid. It was always Technoid base where the football droids were made.

"Wake up I'Son, we are going in for landing" Bleylock informed him.

The young man seemed to study the metal base outside the window.

"The place looks kind of dark, is this really where all your new talents start out?" he asked.

Bleylock nodded.

"You will get used to it I'Son. Besides, I have a feeling you will immerse yourself more in what the laboratory here has to offer. You seem to have a natural talent for things.I will be your mentor. If there is anything you need that you cant get of the computers in the labs, come see me. I will make sure you get the help you need" he assured him.

I'Son seemed to be thinking. There that feeling was again. A feeling that he could see right through him.

Then,I'Son smiled reassuringly.

"You are right General. I dont mean to sound ungrateful.I am just not used to things coming easy, usually, there is always a catch" he said.

Bleylock managed a smile.

"You will be well cared for I'Son. At Technoid, we are like a family. We take care of eachother. A talent like yours should not go to waste. We will help you reach the goals of your dreams. At Technoid, you will soon become our best scientist ever"...


	2. Breaking the shackles of the past

He had been right. I'Son was indeed a genious. It took only a few weeks, before the best scientists they had,was floored by the young member of their team. And despite all appraisals, I'Son still remained modest. Boasting was not his thing. Bleylock found, he worked hard, and was a determined goal getter.

Even Duke Maddox had noticed the new star on the technoid map. As General Bleylock had an errand at his office, The head of Technoid got curious.

"Tell me about this young protege of your General. I have heard alot of good about him. His achievements in only a few weeks is impressive for someone his age" Duke Maddox asked.

General Bleylock nodded.

"He is quite impressive indeed.I'Son is very driven, and he is clearly very data he needs for his research, he finds in the databases in the laboratory. But on a few occasions, he has come to me, asking for help. There is nothing to point a finger at in his work either. I understands he is very thorough and with a keen eye on the details in his work" Bleylock reported.

Duke Maddox nodded. Then, he got serious.

"I understand you are mentoring him Bleylock. I have read some reports that has some rumours to them about your conduct with young soldiers, his age, out in the battle field. Let me make one thing young man,I'Son, I better not hear anything like that about him. This young man is a genious in his own right. He has trusted us with his education, and we will see to it that he reaches his highest potential here. That means, you focus on helping him when he needs it. No funny buisness this time Bleylock. Prove to me, you can be trusted, and that this young man is safe in your care"The Duke said in a warning tone.

Bleylock said nothing, just bowed gracefully as he left the office...

""""""""""

During the weeks, I'Son proved over and over, he had come onto their radar for a reason. Bleylock had found a research paper he knew had some lacks to it and wanted to test his young protege. So he asked I'Son to come to his house, as he had an assignment for him. I'Son found a comfortable position on the sofa as he started reading, eagerly putting down notes on a notepad beside him. Bleylock found him to be an intriguing sight when he worked. So focused, like he could just pick the answers right out of the air. And so intensely focused. Even when he answered a phone call,it did not disturb I'Son, he remained focused on the task. After a good two hours, without looking up, he could hear him talk.

"Do you want me to simply correct the outdated parts, or rewrite the whole thing General? There are still some parts that are true in here, but research and development caught up with this particular field very fast. If others are to use it, it would save time if things are up to todays standards" he said.

Bleylock decided to test him.

"Tell me I'Son, if this was your call to make, what would you do? There are no wrong answers here, I would just like to know your personal point of view" he said mildly.

That made the young scientist look up from the papers. He seemed to think it through for a second, rubbing his chin while he thought of how to put it forth.

"If it is all the same to you General,I would go for rewriting the paper, and list the parts that still applies as credible sources. I dont want to step on any toes here, but it surprises me that this has not been done already. It is like Technoid, who is this giant within science is lagging behind on the research, and that would be a shame" he stated.

Bleylock nodded. It had taken I'Son less than ten minutes to conclude and put reason behind his answer.

"I will need to enlist your help to go through more outdated research I'Son. If it feels more comfortable for you to do it here, I will have a desk set up for you to work out of. I will also make sure you are paid for your extra hours" he said.

I'Son sent him a small, but grateful smile. Bleylock nodded. That figured. Money was something everyone needed, I'Son was no exception.

"Would you be free to work extra hours tonight?" he asked.

I'Son shook his head slightly." I'm sorry General, but tonight I got football practice with the scientist team. We are playing the team from the packing department. It is bound to be fun" he smiled.

Bleylock smirked."I did not know you were into football. What position do you play?" he asked, slightly curious.I'Son grinned as he started to pack the papers up, neatly and orderly."I'm the defensive right back. No goal against the Scientist team tonight unless you go through me, and I dont feel like letting that happen" he said.

Bleylock rubbed his chin. Maybe it would be a good idea to pay attention to sports as well.

"I happen to like football myself. What kind of football?" he wondered.

That made his young protege chuckle for a moment.

"Galactik football of is there another kind of football here that I dont know of?" he asked.

Bleylock felt a little embarrased at that remark.

"Off course not.I am just...surprised. I kind of was under the impression you immersed yourself completely in your research" he said.

That made I'Son laugh, a soft and infectious laugh. And he loved the very sound of it.

"Most of the time yes, but I make sure to balance it out by having some physical training too. Football does the trick" he smiled.

Bleylock smiled.

"Would you mind if I watch from the stands?"...

"""""""""""""""""""

He was great on the pitch too. The teams were non flux teams, even though some of them could surely make use of the flux from their native planets. Bleylock watched as a big guy from the packing team tried to dribble past I'Son. And he pulled a pretty inventive leg dummy. As soon as he found an opening, he passed the ball on to a team mate, and that became the matchs deciding goal. The scientist would be meeting the chemists next.

Bleylock had not gone unnoticed by the players. As they went to have a shower, another of the scientists took I'Son by the wrist.

"Be careful around General Bleylock I'Son, there are rumours flowing, and I know you are his protege. I'm not saying anything will happen, but be careful, if need be,I can get you the files on what it is about" he offered. I'Son nodded. But he did not need the files. His father already knew, and had spent the last days before he left, updating him on things, especially as to whom to be careful with. General Bleylock had ended up on that list. I'Son took a shower, before he made ready to return to his dorm. He was going to sleep well tonight. As he got dressed, he found a message on his transmitter. General Bleylock was impressed with his skills, it was important to stay in good physical shape, but he was adviced not to forget why he was really there. And then was wished a good night.

I'Son smiled as he sent a message back and told him he would make up for this the following day. As soon as he got back to his dorm, he put down the bag with the dirty training clothes, next to the door, before he locked it and laid down on his bed. Moments later, he was sound asleep...

""""""""""""""

Weeks had turned to months, and I'Son proved to be a real diamond, and a truly valuable asset to Technoid. Whatever he was asked to do, he immersed himself into. There was no more outdated research in the archives now, I'Son had made sure to update it all. And Duke Maddox had been most pleased. He made sure I'Son was given a large bonus as a thanks. For Bleylock, he felt like his home was a cold and lonely place when I'Son wasn't there. It was like the house came alive when the young man entered and died when he left. And by now, even Bleylock had started to feel the same way. He was viewing things. I'Son was there most of the time, doing various work for him. Maybe he should offer him to move in? The house had a spare bedroom, and his meals tasted better when he had someone to share it with. Bleylock was nervous when he asked, but I'Son was on to him.

"Why not?I dont have to fall asleep on the tube back to my dorm that way, and also, I can finish up more" he said.

"So,is that a yes then?" Bleylock asked, trying to control his nerves.

He did not expect I'Son to be putting his hand on his shoulder. And that made him inhale sharply.

I'Son removed his hand, having noticed the reaction.

"Not really used to human contact are you General?" he asked softly.

General Bleylock sighed.

"Call it a defect from my home is not like the rest of the planets from this galaxy" he said.

I'Son nodded.

"But to clarify General, it is a yes.I'm moving in. I may be able to help with more than science it seems" I'Son mused.

Bleylock looked at him.

"Thank you I'Son, you may just be more helpful than you imagine"...

""""""""""""""""""""

I'Son had proven himself useful in many ways. When he spoke with his family back on Akillian. Bleylock let him have his space. The rest of the time, Bleylock learned to come out of his shell.I'Son had a way of being,that made him laugh alot. They became close friends. Bleylock would even see to it that he dropped I'Son off for football practice, and picked him up later. They became house mates, and I'Son slowly but surely made Bleylock open up about his past on his home planet, Abraxor. Bleylock vented his frustrations with his father, the suffocation of not being able to be himself. I'Son was a good listener, but on top of that, also whom he turned to for advice. Bleylock started even having a social life again, enjoying the little pleasures of life. And ever so often, I'Son accompanied him. It was a time Bleylock felt he came alive. And at the same time, something new started to grow. Bleylock always knew he had a dark side, and now, that dark side, the one he had promised Duke Maddox to hide, was starting to make itself known. He had been without any kind of activity like that, for a long time. Bleylock decided, that to make good on his promise to Duke Maddox, he needed to head off to one of the prisons, and get his urges taken care of there. But if he was truthful, he knew it would not suffice. The one that brought those urges alive, was his young protege. When he felt himself unseen, Bleylock would secretly study I'Sons body. And there was no denying it, He looked good. And that could pose a problem. Bleylock arranged for a day trip, to have his urges taken care of. I'Son stayed at home, working. Recent research from the laboratory needed be written into a research paper, and since he conducted the research, he needed to write it. When Bleylock returned, he realised how exhausted I'Son had been. He found him asleep over the desk. He looked so innocent and young where he lay. Bleylock smiled. He should make him more comfortable, laying like this would cause his neck to hurt the next morning. Carefully, he lifted I'Son into his arms, but instead of carrying him into his own room, Bleylock could not explain why, but he carried him into his own room and bed. Carefully, not to wake him up, Bleylock laid him down. He considered undressing him, but that could easily startle him when he woke. So he left him with his clothes on. Bleylock felt exhausted, carefully, he took off his shades, and laid down, next to his young protege. Bleylock decided to do all in his might not to startle him. He just..wanted some human contact. That was it. I'Son himself had told him he needed that. Bleylock made sure to keep some distance, just watching him as he slept.

"Good night I'Son" he whispered as his eyes slid shut...


	3. Growing closer

Bleylock had woken up, feeling very different from his normal self. He almost felt strangely peaceful, a term very unfamiliar to a member of a family of Abraxor.

As he reached for his sunglasses, he felt movement next to him.

Quickly, he put his sunglasses on, to hide his eyes and distanced himself slightly from the other occupant of the bed.

It seemed his house mate was waking up. He watched as I'Son seemed to slowly get out of the grip of sleep. The painkillers he had taken, was from Abraxor. They could sometimes have certain sideeffects for a humanbeeing not used to it. And it seemed so was the case with I'Son. He reacted almost as if still intoxicated by the drug. Slowly, he seemed to get out of the sleep he had been under, And,as expected, he noticed this was not his room.

He could see how he tensed up, ever so slightly, becoming watchful,noticing, this was not his room,as he slowly turned, and then, his blue eyes saw him.

"General Bleylock?" I'Son said, his voice sounding a bit confused to his presence besides him , then, it was like he noticed that this was not his room.

"Where am I? This does not look like my room" he said, then he suddenly moaned slightly as he put a palm to his head.

"I guess those painkillers and my head are not the best of friends" he stated. Bleylock was not surprised. They had lived under the same roof for months now, and adjusted fine to eachothers needs.

I'Son had his routines, where part of the time was spent in the school, under the careful training and education of some of the best scientists in the galaxy.

He picked up things fast, and adapted it into his own research. This made him, if possible, even more worth to Technoid.

Bleylock felt strangely calm now, knowing his protege was well cared for by him, and ,as he looked at him, he did not appear startled at noticing him beside him in the bed, more so confused of his surroundings.

Bleylock felt calm, and and also..something else as he looked at the younger man who was seemingly slowly coming out of a haze, trying to make out where he was.

"Its ok I'Son,I came home late last night, and you had fallen asleep at the desk.I felt better about putting you here, so you could rest. I found you had taken some painkillers from my home planet. It is very strong things for a human being. It is possible you had a reaction to it. So I found it best you slept in my room, in case you would react to it. It allows me to make sure you are fine." he said softly.

I'Son nodded as he pushed himself up in a seated position, and rubbed his eyes. without the glasses, he seemed very young, and also, had a very sleepy look to him. It almost had the feeling to it, he had to have taken something to sleep this deeply too...

"Its my own fault.I had a headache, and took some painkiller and then tried to refocus on my work. It must have made me fall asleep faster than planned" I'Son concluded,as he got ready to get up.

His clothes were wrinkled,but other than that, he looked fine, if not still a bit dazed.

Bleylock nodded.I'Son thought about this logically,that was his way as a thinking,connecting the only things were as easy in real life.

It did not seem he was worried as to why he had woken up in his mentors bedroom. He proceeded to attempt to get out of bed, when he found I'Sons hand on his arm.

"Tell me General, why did you not put me in my own room? Were you that worried about me, since you laid me down here, beside you?" he asked softly.

Bleylock nodded.

"Because of the painkillers I'Son.I am not sure, but you did not wake up when I tried to wake you. painkillers from Abraxor are powerful things, and not everyone takes too well to them. It worried me,I felt it best to place you somewhere I could keep an eye on you, in case something was wrong" he said.

Better not say too much.A small nodd was the reply.

"General,I understand you care for me. And I am grateful you made sure to keep me safe in case I would react to the pills. Thank you" he said.

Bleylock nodded, as I'Son got up, and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'Son, let me prepare a special bath for you. It is a new formula that Technoid has created. It will help you relax, and also, help the last remnants of the pills be released from your system. I will make sure to get some better suited medication for you. The last thing I want is to cause you to get sick" Bleylock offered.

I'Son nodded with a smile.

Bleylock got out of his bed,preparing a relaxing bath for his house mate...

""""""""""""""""""

It seemed the formula for the muscle relaxer he had given him, piqued I'Sons curiosity into chemistry.

As weeks later, Bleylock found him reading up on how chemichals could be used to produce useful military aids such as truth serum, various forms of paralyzing agents to be used if prisoners got violent,and also, painkillers that was effective, but not as strong as those from Abraxor.

He had spent a lot of time in the lab lately, mixing new liquids. And General Bleylock had been given the task by Duke Maddox to have it tested.

Some of the most violent prisoners they had, had been taken care of in minutes. Duke Maddox had been extatic at the result.

"He is a real genius, I'Son, the best junior scientist we have at the moment. those skills of his..I got more scientists that needs to learn this. If he can teach them how, it would be a real bonus to Tehcnoid. How does he feel about giving lectures, General?" he asked.

"I would not know Your Excellency, why dont you invite him for a meeting, and ask for yourself?" Bleylock asked.

Duke Maddox rubbed his beard.

"I will call a meeting during the day then. This young man really intrigues me. How did such a talent escape us four years ago? We should have found him back then. But back to buisness, how his schedule looking like tomorrow? You happen to share house with him, General, so you would know what he has planned. The sooner I get to speak to him, and see if he could do this, the better for Technoid" Duke Maddox said.

Bleylock looked at the day planner on I'Sons neatly tidied desk. About how they had failed to detect him four years earlier, he already had his suspicion to. His family was not all convinced that this was the best solution for their son. He could not prove it off course, but he had a strong suspicion that I'Sons family had conspired with his teacher to conceal his talent from Technoid, in an effort to hide him from them. But for now, stick to buisness. They had him now, and they would make the most of his talent in any way they could. Bleylock looked at I'Sons schedule for the following day.

"Tomorrow, he has the schedule clean Your Excellency, today he seems to have some plans with team mates on the scientis footaball team" he replied.

"A football player eh? It is good he is settling in with the other scientist outside of school then. I will call him to my office for a personal conversation. You did good work Bleylock, I'Son is being noticed, for his good work. He has an exceptional talent. Try to keep up to speed on what he wants to study, then, make sure he gets the necessary research and curriculums for the studies. It is our duty to help him go even further. This young man is going places, I am very pleased you found and recruited him, imagine such a talent going to waste" he said.

"That would have been a shame your Excellency. But rest assured. I'Son is given all the help he needs, and even more, to develop to his highest potensial. My young protege never seize to amaze me. He will break grounds with ne research, and sooner than we think if this long as we support him, he will keep reaching higher, he has not reached his full limit yet. If we can provide him the tools he needs, he will work his magic." Bleylock assured him.

"Dont let him over work himself. So far, he has done good, but make sure he has a healty social life too. A young man needs that at his age. We cant forget how young he still is, some female company would do him good. Perhaps, see if any suitable young ladies would be to his taste. I have heard there are certain aspects of dating a young female that would help him develop even further. Perhaps, should we find someone he really takes to, we would be able to secure his ties to the company when his education is completed" Duke Maddox suggested.

"It shall be done Your Excellency, we wont let someone with his talent escape us" Bleylock assured as he hung up. Bleylock felt a dark fury inside.

A suitable young lady for I'Son to date? He had shown no interest in a female partner of any kind. His mistress was the science, and the chemistry.

He had no time for dates and it would distract him from his work. And Bleylock failed to see how his own exploits of the younger man would be threatened by Duke Maddox. He failed to see how this was an intervention by the Duke himself, to protect the young Scientist. Bleylock focused on one thing.

He needed his young protege to stay focused on what he was here for, developing his talent, to be the best he could be.

But the truth was,Bleylock had his own dark hidden reasons for slowly isolating his protege. The heritage from his home world, start to push to the surface. This had been his father before him, and many others. He saw something he wanted, someone he wanted for himself, to control and have under control, to do his bidding.

He managed to keep I'Son in the dark, solely because he was too immersed in his research to see what was going on. If he had known what he thought of, he was convinced I'Son would have fled. But he spent long hours in the laboratory, and often brought the liquids home, for Bleylock to check over. Bleylock was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the door.

I'Son was back home, having been out for football practice.

"Had a good time with your team mates?" he asked with a smile.

But as he turned, he was in for a surprise. I'Son was on cruthces, and he would not put weight on his right ancle.

"I'Son, you're hurt" Bleylock exclaimed, sympatheticly.

I'Son nodded.

"it is nothing serious, just a sprained ancle.I'll be fine. I just cant play football for a weeks time" he said, as he sat down on a chair, and winced of pain as he stretched out the injured leg.

Bleylock studied his face. This injury was clearly more painful than he told him.

"I got something from my home planet, it is very strong, it may help you bounce back faster. I just hope it wont have the same effect as the last time, when you used the painkillers. I am used to it, but your body is not. You were a bit drousy when you woke up" Bleylock gently reminded him.

I'Son looked at him, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit.

"Lets give it a try. You know what kind of sideeffects a human body could have from it. I trust you General. if I show any signs that it is not good for me, I know you would see to it I get proper medical help" he said.

Bleylock nodded. I'Son was right off course. He would make sure the young scientist would be properly cared for...by himself. His darker personality within would speak to him now.

"He would be completely at your mercy, much like a tied up soldier or a paralyzed prisoner. You could do whatever you want to him, and he would be unable to fight you. It would be so easy, and he could not blame you afterwards. He made the call to accept the help, despite your warning. Then, it would be on him. You could act out your inner darkest desires towards him, make the itch and curiosity stop, and no one could blame you for it. The cream is so strong, it would be easy to claim he did this to himself, and you would have it your way, without fear of repercaution from Duke Maddox" he heard in the back of his mind.

However, he had another side to him as well, one that fought to keep him on a different track.

"You dont want to do this to him. You care about him. If there is any chance of him feeling like trying it, it would be better to ask him, to have him willingly do this. He would be aware of what was happening, and also, you stand a better chance of it continuing, if he is a willing participant. Care for him, and tend to his injury. He will make it up to you, somehow"

"General?" the sound of I'Sons concerned voice made him end the inner battle. He decided to take the caring role, make sure his injury was treated and I'Son could relax without pain.

Bleylock bent down, and pulled up the pant leg on I'Sons right leg. He winced as Bleylock took hold of it. Bleylock carefully examined it. At least it was not broken, that much he could tell, but it had swollen. And Bleylock knew how to deal with swollen muscles. The Abraxor soldiers was known as juggernauts, they would not stop for an injury like this. Bleylock started massaging his leg with a cold cream first. The swelling had to be brought down anyway, before the cream could be applied. I'Son was to have the maximum effect of this. He heard I'Son moan in pain.

"Almost there, just relax. You will feel better in a little while" he said, as he applied the cream, and then wrapped the ancle in a bandage.

"Lets eat dinner while this takes proper effect. If you feel nauseous, dizzy or any other discomforts, let me know. I will see to it you be cared for"...

Later, they sat in the living room. I'Son felt like finishing a few things, before his meeting the following day with Duke Maddox. Bleylock had sat down with a glass of wine from Abraxor. A strong wine, most said it burned when poured down their throat. Bleylock liked it that way. He was thinking of what choices he had in life so far.

He was a native Abraxor, true, but their ways.. it just started to grow so faint on him. The slavery, the control excercised on other people, of all walks of life. This was what his father built his empire on. That, and marrying the right woman, to breed. His own mother was the result of such breeding in a high rank family, close to the emperror of the planet. He himself... if he could choose, the emperror of a planet just seemed..so small. He had bigger ambitons than that. If he was ever to be an emperror, it would be over the entire Zaelion galaxy. He would not be a tyrant, like his father. Everyone was to be who they really were. The way he himself never could. If his father had known, how he wanted to experiment with things, how women and breeding turned him off, he was sure, even at adult age, to be sent off somewhere, to have those thoughts beaten out of him at worst, or altered in other ways. There was no way a general from Abraxor could ever behave that way. And yet, he was not the only high ranking officer to get his needs in that area taken care of..in secretsy.

I'Son, his house mate, was quickly becoming the object of his desires. So far,he had managed to hide it, but he would take any chance to study him. fantasize of how it would be to caress him, look into those innocent blue eyes, while taking care of him, making him enjoy it.

That thought made him snap out of his current thoughts so fast, he dropped his wine glass. It shattered as it hit the floor.

"Is everything ok?" I'Son asked, looking up from the laptop and the reseach he was studying.

Bleylock nodded.

"I'm fine I'Son, just some old memories from my home planet. Not exactly the kind of memories that are fun to share. How is your ancle feeling?" he asked

"Better, I think I will be heading to my room, in case it swells again, it would be hard to get my pants of then. And I happen to like these pants." he joked as he reached for his crutches.

Bleylock got up.

"If I was a female, I would say those pants look good on you" Bleylock said.

I'Son let out a small laugh.

"I hear that several times a day when at the school. But really, I got no time for a girlfriend as of now. Maybe when I reach the personal goal of the year, I migth give it a chance. But it is not really something I miss at this time. I would rather break boundries than live within the confines of what the galaxy tells me I should do" he confessed.

Bleylock smirked when he heard that.

"So you are a rebell now. That is quite refreshing, Not many dare speak of things like that here at Technoid. You better be careful who you share matters like this with, not everyone is your friend. There is a high level of competition here, for the best jobs, the best of everything. You could say, Technoid is a real shark tank I'Son, better be careful, or you will be taken advantage of, by someone that is your superior most likely" Bleylock said.

I'Son looked amused.

"I have already been warned. There are people here that seem to think less highly of you than I do. I heard speakings of alleged doings of yours that put you in this position you are now." he said, as he got up.

Bleylock was curious. If someone had warned him, what had he been told?

"Care to share what you have heard? I wont go after anyone, but if someone lied to you, I would like for you to know the truth. I know there are rumours going around, and they are meant to make you cautious. I would want for you to know what is fact and what is lies" Bleylock said.

I'Son made his way over to the sofa, where he sat down carefully, not to hurt his ancle more. Bleylock took a glass out of the cabinet and a bottle of a less alcoholic wine. the cream he had used could react with another item from his home planet. It was a known tactic to subdue someone, be it you enslaving a person, or for other reasons. I'Son was not used to this. He had tools here he could use to take complete control of the other man, leaving him completely at his mercy. But no, he did not want to do that. He cared for the younger man, and with what he had been told, it was better to find out what he knew, than to prove any possibillity to be the truth.

As he sat down beside I'Son, he poured him a drink, then, he poured himself one.

"Now, tell me, what have you heard?"...


	4. seduction

It had been an exhausting week. There was a major bust made on one of the trade routes. The pirates had suffered a major blow, as this was one of their high rank captains taken prisoner. A stone faced man, cold eyes, and whom seemed immunized to the usual chemicals they had available. Bleylock had tried everything, from trying to talk him into cooperation, to down right threats. None of it had worked. The pirate captain just smirked mockingly at him, where he sat, hands handcuffed on his back.

"You dont have anything that will counter my training General. I dont care what happens to me. For each fallen pirate captain, there are at least ten behind him or her, in line to take over. You get captured, its over." he stated.

"You pirates seem to lack a lot in some areas, like unity and comraderie" Bleylock tried.

The pirate captain laughed.

"We are thieves General, what did you expect? What the pirates are all about, is making money, lots of it. We serve under a money person, just like yourself. Ad Abraoxor is not exactly known for its warmth and unity either" he spat.

"Then, tell me where I can find Magnus Blade. If you all dislike him so much, then why not have someone else take over his place. Someone you all would like and respect" Bleylock smirked.

The pirate captain looked at him.

"It is a damn shark tank to be a pirate General. The consequenses of betraying Magnus Blade are grave, no one with their head in the right place would ever do that" he stated.

Bleylock turned and walked over to the table here he had his little bag. Time to test what I'Sons latest version of Truth serum could do. Bleylock filled a syringe.

"Since you wont cooperate, I am forced to take some measures to assure I get what I came for" he said.

The pirate captain looked at the syringe with a shock.

"Keep that thing away from me" he yelled, trying to pry himself loose from the handcuffs.

Bleylock emptied the syringe into his arm,as the pirate captain began to scream, Bleylock had an evil smile on his face...

* * *

Duke Maddox read through the reports Bleylock put forth. He seemed pleased.

"We found the headquarters of the pirates, but it had been emptied out by the time we got there. I am afraid Magnus Blade and his men are still on the loose." Bleylock reported, doing his best to seem apologetic to his employer. Duke Maddox rubbed his chin.

"Just keep hunting down leads. The insurance premiums are rising too high because of his raids. It also seems we have a new security breech. The pirates are formidable adversaries when it comes to hacking. It is very clear that they are also active in espionage right now. My hackers are trying their very best to control the damage" he said.

Bleylock nodded. As long as he could keep his secrets hidden, and I'Son remained clueless as to how he used his research to make his job easier, things would be fine.

"I am sure a solution to the problem is forthcoming soon, Your Excellency" he smirked.

Duke Maddox nodded.

"Lets hope you are right General".

Then, Bleylock headed home to his house...

* * *

It felt strangely silent to enter, then he remembered. I'Son was on Akillian this week, he was expected back that evening.

Duke Maddox had thought it would be good for their young, rising star, to have some time with family and friends back home. He worked long hours, and his work was top notch. Duke Maddox had taken a notice in the young man. He had already had reports from his spies, Duke Maddox kept a watchful eye on I'Son, supposedly to make sure he did not burn himself out. Wich would have been a shame.

Bleylock looked at the photoes he had of the two of them. I'Son meditating, playing football with his team. He came across one from when I'Son had taught him how to make a stink bomb. And off course, he had not revealed what they were cooking until a nasty smell had spread across the room.

Bleylock had felt like vomiting from it all, wich had led I'Son to lead him out of the room with a laugh before he turned on the fans to air the smell out.

As Bleylock sat down with a drink, he thought about his house mate.I'Son was not the most social type, and very driven. It was all work and little play. That was why Duke Maddox had sent him home on holiday. For him to have a week with family and friends. And time to be doing whatever it was young men his age did. Bleylock had such a busy schedule, he would not have noticed. But these few hours before he would pick him up..they went by so so slow. And Bleylock drifted off to thinking of the past, whom he had been under Abraxor regime, and how much more free he felt now. I'Son was largely to thank for this turn around. He had problems seeing his life without him in it anymore. Everything about I'Son, it felt like a breath of fresh air. He had such an aura to him, playful, yet determined, driven but maticulate. If given the right incentives, they possibly looked at a competition for himself, a right hand man for Duke Maddox. That was a position that held power and might. And it never struck him I'Son had any such ambitions. He had far more simple values. Like inventing tools that would make it easier to get the answers they wanted from the prisoners. Simple, but effective medication to those in need. Never harmful. He was determined in that way, his inventions was not to be used to cause any harm to others. That was a big no no for him. And yet, in secretsy, that was exactly what Bleylock did. He had dozed off, and was woken up by a pre set alarm. Bleylock had no time to tidy his papers. I'Son would just have to take the fact that it was messy. It was him that was the neat freak, not him. He could handle mess. And he had to hurry, to pick I'Son up, as promised. They would talk about it later...

* * *

I'Son was all smiles as he came off the astro buss. It seemed the week with friends and family had given a bit of an energy boost. Bleylock smiled as he approached the car.

"Dont you look like you slept at a minimum General" he teased as he got in.

"Interrogation across all Technoid prisons is hard work I'Son. It is little down time, and hours upon hours of reports to write" Bleylock smiled at him.

"It seems you enjoyed your week off" He commented.

I'Son smiled.

"I was. Camping out in the woods under open skies with my friends, fishing with Dad, and not getting up early in the morning, mom let me sleep in for once" he reported.

Bleylock smiled.

"Sounds like a dream, a far cry from what I did when at your age" he said.

I'Son looked at him.

"Nowhere can be so bad that absolutely no fun and games of any kind is involved" he claimed.

"Be glad you did not grow up at Abraxor. Being who you are, the coldness of my people, our ways, It would make you feel very uncomfortable at best, nauseous most certainly" Bleylock said, eyes on the road.

I'Son shot him a glance.

"Maybe you should tell me more, what would I face, if I were to go there at any given time" he mused.

Bleylock grinned.

"Careful what you ask for. I might bring you there to have the full exotic experience of one of the coldest places you will ever visit" he said.

I'Son smirked at him.

"No one can be as cold hearted as you say. Not even Abraxerians. Exactly, what is it that make you think I would not thrive like I do everywhere else?" he wondered.

Bleylock sent him a sad smile.

"The very fact that I know how sensitive you can be. Remember, in Abraxor, it is normal to hold house slaves, for many purposes" he said.

He could tell I'Son tensed up hearing about this.

"To my people, this is normal. The kids are placed in large facilities from a young age, to be desensitized. To see a slave mistreated, beaten or worse, it is the norm on Abraxor. Think you could handle that, without vomiting in public? Any sign of weakness,like showing emotions, will make the people there frown upon you. The only thing that is worse, is to come out and down right tell them, that you are homosexual" he sighed.

I'Son nodded thoughtfully.

"So, playing for the home team is a big no no, and the repercautions are bad if found out then? Like the rumours say is the case with you?" he said.

Bleylocks hands hardened the grip on the wheel.

"Yes. And where did you hear about me supposedly being homosexual?" he asked.

I'Son remained his relaxed self.

"Take a walk around the laboratories. You will hear that this is not the worst claims out there about you. I heard worse. And for the time being, I choose to not listen to it. If some of the worst stories were true, I would like to think I would have known by now, and moved out" he said.

Bleylock nodded.

"With claims like that, you being a rather attractive young man yourself, you dont feel worried I would have done anything to you?" Bleylock asked.

For some strange reason, his heart was raising at the thought of what his response would be.

I'Son sent him a small smile.

"I may not even be your type. And if it was indeed true, you have not exactly made any attempt to seduce me. That could be due to two things. One, I may not be the kind of guy you fancy as a lover, or two, Duke Maddox told you to keep your hands off of me. Wich one it is, only you know, General" he said.

At that moment, they had reached home. I'Son took his bag. Bleylock walked behind him. In deep thought.

Now I'Son had brought the question up. He had to know where he stood. Find out if anything of that nature was even possible. I'Son had been subtle about it,true, maybe the younger man was more experienced than he thought. As soon as I'Son had placed his luggage in his room, Bleylock decided on making a daring move. It had all the potential in the galaxy to either blow up in his face, or become the best decision he had ever made.

"Tell me I'Son, since you brought it up. I am curious, hypothetically speaking, If I had made a move to seduce you, would you have said no? And two, do you have any prior experience in what two of the same kind can do for eachother, in regards to a romantic adventure?" he challenged his house mate to clarify.

I'Son remained calm.

"To answer the last one first. No, I am not inexperienced in the area.I am curious by nature. So is a close friend of mine, and we decided to explore it, together. It was not a romantic relationship, more two friends of the same kind pushing some boundries. And having some rather memorable experiences together. It lasted a few months, till we calmed down. We are still close friends, but done exploring that way. And your first question General, there is only one way for you to find out. Break out of the hold Abraxor and its ways has over you.I do believe some of the stories are true, but not necessarily all of them. Take a chance, try something new, and try to open up to a new way of living, I guarantee you will feel a lot more free in doing so" I'Son invited.

Bleylock nodded and approached him. I'Son remained standing calmly in front of him, while Bleylock gently caressed his face. Slowly, Bleylock signalled for him to move closer, and then, he kissed him.

It was a shock to Bleylock. He was used to resorting to brute force to have what he needed. I'Son just silently and smilingly accepted his inexperienced moves. And a new feeling took hold of Bleylock. He wanted to seduce the other man, but not by brute force. He wanted I'Son to find the experience a pleasurable one too. Carefully,he made the kiss deeper, feeling I'Son just relaxing into it.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Bleylock knew how this would end. Without a word, he led I'Son into his own master bedroom and closed the door on the galaxy...


	5. Between lights and Shadows

He felt like walking on air now. Who would know, entering into a relationship with his young protege could feel so right? I'Son had been so caring during their first passionate encounter. There was no need for the usual brute force. And Bleylock found, that giving and taking was a new concept he needed to integrate into his own world.

To wake up in the mornings, seeing I'Son sound asleep next to him,his own arms around his slim waist, kissing him good morning. It sounded like one of the many dreams he had once had. How life could be, without the control of his father, without having to live like an abraxian. I'Son was right. There was a whole different world to live in, one he had never seen before.

On Abraxor, he was groomed and prepared for power, one of the most important things in an Abraxor family, especially for the Bleylocks. They were a family destined for power. Galactik power. And the way his father tried to work this, you used any tool available to get it. To him, the tool had become Technoid. He climbed the ranks fast, not caring who he stepped on to achieve his goals.

Scientists, technicians, the whole lot of them, they were stepping stones to his destiny as a galactik ruler, His father was already too old, it fell on him as the oldest son, to have something done about it.

But then, this young genius, I'Son Danvers, had stepped into his life, and now, the goal of galactik power all of a sudden did not seem so tempting.

Bleylock had to admit it, he wanted something more. Something...not like Abraxor ways at all. He wanted to love, to be loved.

With I'Son, he had found all that. He went to all his football matches. I'Son was as good on the pitch as he was with science and chemistry. A force to be reckoned with. He had also started a more in depth study on how various energetic liquids worked, and some new forms of energy was made. It was not flux energy, that was banned since the wars, but durable light bulbs and liquid energetic light sources.

And more so, He had taken an interest in how to grow crops, helping where starvation due to failing crops and those alike was going on. He had tested his invention on Bleylock personally, by making a meal of only crops salvaged by his invention. The salad had tasted delicious. Bleylock was normally not a salad person, but this time, he had tried it, and been pleasantly surprised.

"How does it taste?" I'Son asked, leaning against the bench.

"Very juicy, I did not know you went grocery shopping this early" Bleylock said, as he put his plate away.

I'Son chuckled at that.

"I did not either. This is the crops that died in the test greenhouse. I added the formula I created to see if it would work. Sounds to me,it improved matters to a higher level than I expected" he mused.

Bleylock looked at him.

"You tell me, this is dead crops that you managed to salvage? From draught?" Bleylock was truly surprised. I'Son nodded, as he got up to put his plate in the disher.

"Yes is how they came out after a week, if given longer to grow, they may be even bigger. A win win during draught season. I get that is the case right now on Abraxor?" he said.

Bleylock winched somewhat at the name of his home planet. Why did he have to ruin the moment bringing that up?

"That is true, and since you brought it up my dear, I assume, you will suggest to do something about it? To help my people?" he asked, looking at his lover.

I'Son nodded, as he drank a glass of milk.

"If you have the tools to bring about change, to keep millions from dying, your own people, would you not do it? I know you hold resentment because of your past, but is it really worth having millions die over?" I'Son asked.

Bleylock thought it over for a minute, his lover had a point.

"You are right. I guess..I am just not ready to expose you to the hostile place my planet often is. Our relationship is so new, and I feel so good about it being just you and me for now. I am..." Bleylock went silent.

"You are what, General? If we are in a relationship, and you truly love me the way you claim you do, then why are you hiding us, what we are, as if it was a dirty secret? People in this galaxy are more tolerant to two men being in a relationship than you would think. Or has Abraxor hurt you that much?" I'Son said, and Bleylock could tell from his tone of voice, that he felt hurt by this thought. The last thing in this galaxy that he wanted, was for I'Son to feel that way.

"Off course not I'Son. I am parting with the ways of my planet, because of what I found with you. I dont know how you do it, but you make me see the galaxy differently. Make me see things, things that I was thought was only for the weak, not for a warrior, and certainly not for a Bleylock" he said.

I'Son looked thoughtfully at him.

"Then show me that this is true. Remove any doubt I may have that you are sincere about what you are saying. And take that damn mask you wear most the time off. Sometimes, the only place I know you are real, is in the bedroom. Try to be the real you around me all the time. Show me that kind of trust that I show you, by sharing your bed, your life, all the things we share. Give me a chance to see who you were then, and who you are now, and let me help you move in the direction you want to go" I'Son said.

Bleylock swallowed, hard. I'Son was asking a tall order. But if he wanted to keep his relationship to this remarkable young man, his hearts true love, he had to comply with his wishes. And take time to prepare him for what Abraxor would be like.

"I will make the arrangements, for us to go to Abraxor and save the crops. But I must warn you, the stay will be hard on both of us. I will soon tell you why. There is also a list of things we cant do, wich could be hard on you, unless you are able to fake it, with a female partner. My father is sure to have one of his concubines ready to take care of your every need that way. But be careful. She will also act as his spy, telling him all about what you say and do when around her. We can not be seen as a couple there. For me, it would mean disgrace and shame, wich I can live with. What I fear, is what he would do to you, if he found out just how much you mean to me" Bleylock whispered.

I'Son cupped his face gently as he kissed him.

"Thank you for your honesty, General. I will be careful" he whispered.

Bleylock put his hands around his waist, and pulled him close.

"I can handle anything, but loosing you I'Son" ...

* * *

A few weeks passed. I'Son had received an award for his new invention that had saved crops. Bleylock had gone with him to receive it. A boring ceremony at best, but seeing his lover receive the award for his work made it all worth it. He had earned the recognition he got, and so much more. When they came home, Bleylock had persuaded him into a very special celebration of their look over at him, relaxed and smiling, where he lay, only hidden by the covers that made him decent, Bleylock knew he had found the partner he wanted to share his life with. He would do anything for him. Abandon his planets ways if that was what it took, to keep this relationship going. I'Son had even introduced a new routine. A morning jog. Bleylock did not like physical excersize like this normally, but doing it with I'Son, looking at the muscles in his legs, arms, made it worth while. He even made sure I'Son got a special treatment, by hiring a masseuse to come over and give him a full body massage after work. He himself, would sit down, and watch the masseuse do her work. I'Son almost fell asleep from the treatment. When she was done, and I'Son put his robe on, they had called it the night.

* * *

Now, he was preparing the ship and all the permits needed for the trip to Abraxor.

And he did not look forwards to it. This was the place that brought out the worst in him, the darkness that he tried to conceal from I'Son.

Bleylock did not admit to what he had done to prisoners, how he had still taken out his need for control on them, rather than expose I'Son to this side. The prisoners could take it. I'Son..there was something about him, a side of Bleylock, that he had kept under wraps for years, had bee stirred by the other man. A side that did not want to act on these dark impulses. He wanted to be the man that I'Son brought out in him. The man that saw a more beautiful galaxy, where power was not everything. A man that could see the beauty in colours, find love just by looking into a pair of blue eyes. Bleylock clenched his fists. If only there was a way.. A way to make his father see that the abraxor way was the wrong way. If he only could persuade them to allow him to be his true self. If they could only see I'Son the way he saw him, how he was the perfect partner for him...

Bleylock sighed. He knew all too well this would not work. If he even suggested something like that, he was likely to put his lover in great danger. Other couples like them had been mysteriously separated in the past, he had never gotten an answer as to what had happened, but one of his fathers many concubines had revealed, those that was caught, being in a same sex relationship, would be split up and sent to different mines, to work the rest of their days there, always kept apart by a regime that saw their love as a sin. He, being a Bleylock, would have to live with the disgrace, and most likely, a forced marriage to a suitable lady of good family to breed with. I'Son... What would become of him if they were found out.. If it happened on Abraxor, he would not be able to protect him. If it happened outside of Abraxor, on Technoid base, their home, I'Son could not be touched. Then it would be all on him.

Bleylock shook that thought out of his head. He would see to it that no one could separate him and I'Son. And he would go to great lenghts to protect his lover as well. And at Abraxor, he would have to keep his distance to him, even if it would feel like hell. He would have to use the time travelling there, to inform I'Son of what they could do and not.

The stay was meant to be just one week. And Bleylock already felt like this would be a hellish long week. But For I'Son, he would do this and a lot more. He was worth the pain and suffering that would come...

* * *

I'Son looked at him. The ship was loaded with the mass produced liquid that would save the crops on Abraxor. I'Son was going as Technoids special technician on the matter, and the inventor of the substance that would save the planet from the starvation the draught threatened them with.

"Are you ready,I'Son?" Bleylock asked, looking at his lover, whom put the bag in the back of the ship.

It would take a few days to reach the planet.

"I am ready,General Bleylock." he smiled, reassuringly, sensing Bleylocks nerves.

Bleylock nodded. No need to delay things.

As they strapped in to their seats, Bleylock engaged the autopilot, while they were on a set flightpath.

"I'Son, I need to tell you. No matter what happens while there, no matter how cold I may be towards others, I still love you, with all my being. Dont fall for the act I have to play while there, please. And be careful what you say. I will try to keep you as close to me as I can. They may not react to that, as you came with me as a co worker and guest. You are new to our planet and our ways. Just make sure you make no gestures that indicate what we are" Bleylock said.

I'Son looked at him.

"I take it this means separate bedrooms during our stay. I get it. You told me just how serious your people are about this. I will be watchful. Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked.

Bleylock sighed.

"There is a chance, my father will have me introduced to suitable young ladies while we are there. At some point, I am expected to marry a lady, to secure a line of succession to the Bleylock family. If so, dont feel jealous please. I hate the fact that I have to suffer through this. But even more so, I hate the fact that one of his concubines will serve as your lady while we are there. The thought of someone else caressing you, even kissing you..."

I'Son stopped him, by stroking his hands through his hair.

"I get it, General. It will be hard, on both of us. But it is only for a week. We are there with a mission. To save the crops, so your people dont starve to death, remember? As soon as that is well taken care of, we will return to Technoid base and our lives as we know it. And, I was once told, that seeing but not being able to have what you crave, is a way to build up to an amazing climax when we do get to act on it. Lets test if that is true" he smiled.

Bleylock leaned over to kiss him.

"You are something else I'Son, I am truly lucky I won your heart"...

* * *

There it was, in the distance. Brown, engulfed by its nine rings. This should feel like home, except, Bleylock felt like he had a nuse around his neck. A nuse that threatened to chocke him. I'Son also looked at the planet they were approaching.

"Definately not looking like a cheerful place" he muttered.

Bleylock agreed.

"Once, I called this home...Well, lets get things taken care of so we can leave as soon as possible" he suggested.

I'Son nodded as he followed Bleylock to the cockpit, to start entering the planets orbit.

Bleylock looked at it.

"Home sweet home"...


	6. Abraxor

Abraxor was, like Bleylock had said, a depressing place. The moment they stepped out of the ship, I'Son could see the dead threes, and crops that whitherd away. He would hardly have time to spend with Bleylock at all, when he assessed the damage. He hoped they had brought enough of the mix to cover it all, if not, he had to ask Bleylock for help to provide the equipment to make more. Bleylock looked at him.

"So, what do you think I'Son? Did we bring enough of the mix to salvage the crops?" he asked.

I'Son noticed the change in his tone of voice. Ok, this was how they had to play it. Buisness like. They were here on a mission, sent from Technoid to avoid a hunger disaster. There would be time for romance and cuddles later. Right now, they had work to do. I'Son looked through his sunglasses. Bleylock had ordered him to wear them, as the sun on Abraxor was very sharp, and could hurt his eyes. To make sure his eyes was shielded, I'Son also wore a black cap with Technoid logo,and a white t shirt, also with Technoid logo. He was here on behalf of Technoid, and Bleylock made sure to remind him of that, with the very uniform like attire he had made him dress in.

"I am far from sure General Bleylock. I imagined a smaller scale than this. However, since I was the one that created the formula, all I need to make more, is the components I used. This should be relatively easy to find. That is, if Abraxor has access to farming equipment?" he said.

This made General Bleylock smirk for a second.

"I was hoping you would say something like that. My father will also assure you have the necessary staff available to make the mix. All you need to do, is train them in making the formula, and be present when it is tested. I off course already know it works. I will have a staff unload the extra supplies of food we brought from Technoid base to avert the crisis" he said.

I'Son nodded. As he slung the small bag he had brought over his shoulder, he noticed a young boy on the side. Blonde hair, dirty, glaring, as if sunlight was something he was not used to at all. He seemed hungry. And he happened to have some fruit in his bag. I'Son forgot where he was. To see others starve, and not do anything went against all he was. He approached the boy, who looked startled at the technoid representative.

"Here, have this one kid, you look hungry" I'Son said with a small smile.

The boy took the apple, looking still sceptical.

"How do I know it is not filled with poison? You came from Technoid, it is not like they are the angels of the galaxy" he stated.

I'Son nodded. He was well aware of Technoids reputation by now, not always one that made the galaxy feel welcoming of them. Abraxor seemed to be no exception from the rule. So, I'Son bent down so he could look the kid in the eyes.

" If it was poisoned,I would be very stupid to eat that myself wouldn't I? I know you must be hungry, there is little to no food here, and your crops are dying. That is why Technoid allowed General Bleylock to borrow me for a week, taking me off my other projects. I recently invented something that can help. Not only can the crops be salvaged, but, with a small growth formula to boost it, we can also increase the harvest. You will soon have fresh fruits, and other vegetables to eat again. I promise, and I happen to be one of the good guys" I'Son smiled.

The boy slowly took a bite of the apple, then he smiled.

"I prayed to a higher power, for someone to save us from starving. You must be an angel sir, as you do look like one" he said.

I'Son smiled at that.

"That I dont know, but what I do know is, I will do whatever I can, to help you. It was not easy for General Bleylock to get permission to borrow me for this, so I hope I am able to help you get through this" he said.

The boy nodded.

"I like you sir. But General Bleylock..be careful around him. He is not the good man he portrays himself as" he said.

"Bennett, come back here, we need to get back to work in the mines. We only came for our portion of the food" yelled a woman.

The young boy seemed startled by the cry out.

"I have to go, good luck on the project sir" he stammered.

"I'Son, my name is I'Son, Bennett" I'Son smiled as he rose.

Bennett managed a small smile in his dirty face.

"I'Son, the angel from Technoid then" he smiled as he took another bite of the apple, before he joined the woman whom hurried him along to a small cart.

"Dont worry Bennett, I will see to it that the crops are restored. No one needs to starve any longer than they have to, that is my promise"...

* * *

Bleylock had not seen I'Son since he went to the lab. The staff at his fathers estate had received word from the planets ruling emperor, if anything could be done to salvage the crops, then they had free reigns to do whatever it took. The reports of the devestation had been sent to all the big families with ties to power, urging them to help the less fortunate. The reports on the areas had been given to I'Son, who was formulating a plan of growth. It was clear from the start, they needed two teams to make the liquids. One to do the salvage operation, and one to create the growth. I'Son took the mission to a new level, being painstakingly precise in all calculations, to ensure things would grow as fast as possible without affecting taste and colour. As soon as he had tested that the new mixes worked as planned, the lab teams started the mass production. I'Son then joined the team in the field work, showing them how much to use, and how to ensure maximum effect. Within days, the region the Bleylocks ruled, could send out message that the crisis was averted. Representatives from other families came to see the Bleylocks, so I'Son could train them in how to use the formula and regulate things so the continued increase in the crops would be sustained.

Bleylocks father was impressed.

"This scientist is amazing. A young man though, I thought the professors at Technoid were older" he said.

"Mostly they are Father. I'Son is a young genius. He escaped our attention the first time. I suspect he may have been deliberately hidden by a not exactly technoid friendly family, until we found his files two years ago. He is very clever. Amazing results all the way, very devoted. Duke Maddox has a keen eye on this one" Bleylock said.

He did his best not to sound proud. I'Son was his find, his protege. And so much more than that. But for things to stay that way, he had to keep him off his fathers radar.

His father rubbed his black beard.

"If he is still young, it means he is being mentored. Do you know by whom?" he asked.

Bleylock nodded.

"I am his mentor father. I found him, and recruited him. He has still got huge potential for growth. It took me weeks to be allowed to bring him here. I had to make it clear, I needed him to train the people here in using these formulas of his right, and I was still only permitted to have him here for a week. After that, he has to return to base. Duke Maddox has some plans for his education,I understand" He replied.

His father studied him.

"Too bad we cant keep him here. I have never seen anyone solve such serious problems this fast." he said.

Bleylock nodded.

"That is how I'Son is. I happen to be proud to be mentoring him. I will see to it, he reaches his full potential" he said.

His father nodded.

"I have planned to scope out a new location for green houses. They will be higher up, to get more sun, so the crops has to withstand intense heat. Do you think I'Son may have some ideas how this can be done? He seems to have solutions for just about anything to do with the crops" His father sounded hopeful.

Bleylock nodded. A glimmer of hope. Maybe..just maybe.. If he played his cards right, maybe there was a chance his father could accept I'Son as a partner for him? The next days would decide.

"I suggest you ask I'Son yourself father. To my knowledge, he likes a challenge, says it keeps his brain healthy" he said.

His father nodded.

"After dinner then, lets talk in the mens cave" he suggested.

"By all means Father, I would love to, Just dont pour him any abaxor liqour. He cant handle it. I accidentally did once. I had to spend the night sitting vigil over him. He seemed almost drugged by the headache pill he took" Bleylock informed.

His father looked at him.

"I will have my servants serve him something lighter then. Where is he from? Something he is used to from his home planet would be the best" his father suggested.

"He is from Akillian. I also wonder, is there components to our drugs that could effect him badly, should he need medical attention? I know he pushes himself hard and I dont want Duke Maddox to strangle me if something was to happen to him" he said.

His father looked at him.

"I will have my personal doctor do a check on him,to get an idea what we can safely give him. A young man like that needs to be cared for, and nurtured. If he is as good as you say he is, he is a real asset to Technoid, Perhaps, when his education is completed, we may be able to offer him a future here" he mused.

Bleylock nodded. But if tradition was to be followed, there was little to no chance of that happening. He would hopefully be out of all this then.

"I will go notify I'Son about our upcoming meeting"...

* * *

I'Son held a glass of Akillian white wine in his hand and looked at the suggested plans that Bleylocks father had for new green houses.

The first matter was the intense sunlight, it would kill the crops,a more balanced enviroment, where some shade was also found, would help the plants grow. He explained this to father and son, who paid close attention to what he explained.

Bleylocks father also had a secondary location ready. This one fit the criterias I'Son had listed. The three some agreed to check out the location the next day, and also check on the harvest of the first salvaged crops. The reports had spoken of increased growth and also, plentiful harvest.I'Son was no heavy drinker, so he sipped carefully at the wine. Normally, he and Bleylock would have sat very close in such a setting, but this time, they had to remain distant. And I'Son could tell, Bleylock would rather have been anywhere but here. But they had to be polite. The discussion went on about the harvest, his education, and his goals. Finally, Bleylock faked a yawn, indicating it was time to go to bed.

His father got up as well. The three men said good night. Bleylock caught up with I'Son in the hallway to their rooms. It was far apart.

Bleylock took I'Sons hand, and pulled him into a small room behind a curtain.

"I cant go to my room, without at least kissing you good night I'Son" Bleylock managed as he carefully caressed his lovers face.

I'Son smiled.

"I had a feeling you might feel that way, General" he said, and allowed Bleylock to kiss him deeply.

"I wish we did not have to stay separate here, but you know..." Bleylock tried.

I'Son hushed him.

"There is still a lot of work to do, even more now that your father wants these new green houses. The location he chose has perfect conditions with shade, but I am worried, heavy rain, may cause a problem" I'Son said thoughtfully.

"What kind of problems I'Son? Did you see something you did not tell him?"Bleylock asked.

I'Son nodded.

"Come with me to my room.I will show you what I mean" he said.

Bleylock followed I'Son to the room he had been given. Tastefully decorated, dark drapes and manly colours, meant to soothe before falling asleep. Bleylock noted that. Good, his young lover needed this place to rest, until he could hold him in his arms again. He looked up as I'Son quickly drew up a simple but clear explanation of what he meant. When conditions was like now, it was fine, but in heavy rains, the sloping of the wall could become a danger. I'Son had calculated the angle. A land slide was a great risk. I'Son suggested a protective barrier put up. Bleylock told him, they would discuss it with his father the next day. Bleylock looked longingly at I'Sons bed. How he wished he could just lay down, wrap his arms around him, pull him close and go to sleep, like he was used to. But no. It was too dangerous with all the spies around the manor. I'Son seemed to get what he thought of.

"It is only a short week, General. We will soon be back to the norm." he promised.

Bleylock nooded as he silently closed the door to go back to his own, cold and lonely room.

Just a week, But he felt it would feel a lot longer...


	7. danger in the shadows

There, finally. The last badge of the chemical mixes were completed. I'Son checked the content, to be sure things were as they were meant to. As soon as he was satisfied, he gave his go ahead to ship it out, with spesific dosage adjusted to the amount of sun.

Abraoxor was a hot place, and no wonder, close to a scorching sun, and this sun had burned through the shields that protected the planet, causing the draught. Well, at least that was what the scientists here had told him. But I'Son was a sharp observer, even when it seemed he was consumed in his work. And something struck him as odd. This was not how Bleylock had described it, he had painted a picture of suppression, and being forced against his will, to do things neither he, or many other young abraxians wanted. He had told him, the more wealthy the family you came from, the more lust for power. And I'Son recalled the sharp warning. Trust no one on Abraxor. They would tell you one thing and spy on you to bring you to your knees the next.

The few times he had seen Bleylock these past days, he had seemed tense. Watchful. That was a clue better than anything, that something here was not the friendly enviroment he was met by.

As they had scouted locations for new green houses, I'Son had silently observed the things he had not seen the first days. There was a strong limit as to how many green houses there was. And the shadow he had seen, well, that location was a bust. They had not even gone to scout that spesific location. This had puzzled him. This was a planet, filled with starving people. A people that seemed almost frightened to ask for their rations of food that he and Bleylock had brought. This had bothered I'Son, and instead of letting it consume his mind, he made sure to ask General Bleylock directly.

Bleylock looked at him.

"I told you, this is not a good place. It is not the image you were shown. That is all an illusion. Anyone associated with Technoid is greeted with that scenery. The truth..well, that is guarded." he said.

I'Son looked at him.

"Then, what is whit the scorching sun? I am no fool Bleylock. It does not take a genius to figure this planet must have had some shielding against this, until very recently. This draught is not a natural phenomenon around here. Want to tell me why? What happened to the shields that is supposed to protect this planet?" he asked, crossing his arms, as he looked at Bleylock to clarify.

Bleylock nodded. He knew I'Son would figure this out. And that held the potential of putting him in grave danger. Abraxors secrets best remained as they were, secrets. But that look in his eyes, Bleylock knew, he had to tell his lover at least some of what was going on.

"Abraxor is not a peaceful planet I'Son. But they like to give you an illusion of it. In truth, the flux wars that so many seems to think is over, is still going on. But it is not visible. So far, what you have been showed, is families of power, working side by side to overcome a natural disaster, right?" he asked.

I'Son nodded.

"The truth is, our planet has had all use of our flux banned. This is because of the inner conflicts among families of power. Flux is powerful weapon. It is regulated by the flux society for good reasons. But here, it used against the people. The people you meet at dinner, this is from the most influential families here. The people of power. They, like myself, because this is how I was raised, carry masks. They will be polite to your face, but stab you in the back as soon as conditions permit. The people you saw, that came for their rations, these are the people of Abraxor. Many of them, enslaved by the weatlhy, power hungry families. Always at war, with each other, with the galaxy, the neighbouring planet" he said.

I'Son looked at him.

"It does not answer my question General. What happened to the protective shields?" he asked.

Bleylock sighed.

"Retaliation, from one of the moons. Abraxor military attacked first. They retaliated. It damaged the shields in the southern region, my familys territory, and two neighbouring families territories. It causes not only our miners to starve, but extreme heat inside the mountains. We mine the components for Abraxor steel and also, minerals used in Technoids labs, we get the cleanest samples, you are one of those lucky enough to benefit from that. But back to your question. Our military will launch a new barrier tomorrow, but they are not sure how long it will hold against the heat. All the minerals that can make a protective shield will be shipped express to Technoid now, to make the new shields. This is a stricht military operation I'Son, it is not for us to worry about. We will be out of here by the end of the week. Then all this will just be a distant memory" Bleylock explained as he sat down on I'Sons bed.

I'Son turned his back on him, seemingly thinking.

"So, the green houses is the only areas where food is grown? The planets resources, is it used to produce weapons of war, instead of food to a starving people?" he asked.

Bleylock nodded.

"New wars, more deadly than the previous, is being planned I'Son. I dont even want to know the details. And to be honest. Abraxor is an old, tired and worn planet. Most of its resources has been plundered already, and the planets people never learned how to replenish what they take. It is greed, and war. Not a life I would invite anyone into. I..I just dont want to talk about it I'Son. But, to enlighten you some on what you ask, here is the story of the planet, as long as it is known, and anything else you would need to know. But dont tell anyone I gave you this. I am sure to end up taking a hard scolding from the family patriarch then" he said, and handed I'Son a book and a disc.

I'Son nodded with a small smile, as Bleylock sent him a small smile, and left him in his room...

* * *

Hours later, I'Son had read up on things. He could see Bleylocks point of view. This planet was far more advanced than it appeared. What he had been shown, was what all people associated with Technoid was shown. A shell in a sort, that looked innocent, where the planet was looking more like a harmless farming planet. But, it would not take long or even much digging, to realise, just under a thin lair of soil,the planet had batteries of military weapons. High grade, most of it, far more advanced than anything Technoid had available. It struck I'Son, if Technoid had known of this, Abraxor would end up on their watch list, and General Bleylock was possibly in a high position to exersize some kind of control with a people that was known for its volatile nature. Not that anything suggested the people here was really like that, but the families of power definately fit the bill. He had observed much these last days, at dinner in particular. It was a theatrical act to him, where the ladies were dressed to impress, and new alliances form. The text book example of how to groom and prepare to have more of what you already had. Power, control. Though, it was attempted hidden, I'Son had since early teenage years developed a strong feeling of sensing dishonesty. He even tested that on General Bleylock. And did not find the deceits there, rather, he found discomfort, a sense of wanting to leave as soon as it was possible. But the overall feeling he had from his lover was insecurity, and the times he saw Bleylock interact with his father, a sense of fear. But what the fear was about was a bit unclear. He had also been very careful around him, even though he could sense, if Bleylock would have found a safe way to do it,he would have made sure they had a quick round in the bedroom. But off course, with the attitude that ruled here, this was not possible.

The book, on the data pad, and the video file, had told him all the things Bleylock was either ashamed to say out loud or scared to reveal. It did not really matter wich one it was. And in the middle of it all, he had felt Bleylocks gaze on him, several times. And with it, a sense of being protected. Bleylock would rather risk a severe punishment himself, than let anything happen to him. I'Son sighed as he put things away. It was late, and the following morning, they were to see a small mining community, about the possibility of growing certain kinds of food in an abandoned mine shaft. I'Son found the idea of using this area of the planet to be a good one. Whatever minerals had been excavated here, had left an area suited for growing certain kinds of food, and being inside a mountain, it would shield against scorching sun, and also serve to grow more food. I'Son wished he could do more to help the Abraxor people, but his time here was limited. And by making sure the crops was salvaged, and new areas planted, he did what he could to help them anyway. If other forms of help was needed, he did not know what that was, and at the moment he could not do anything either. Focus I'Son. Do what you are here for. The sooner you do, the sooner you can leave, and Bleylock may lower his shoulders again. I'Son turned out the lights, as he pulled up the covers, and went to sleep...

* * *

Bleylock was being careful. To be invited to his fathers cave, alone, and to have the strong Abraxor wines was a sure sign that his father had some plans to discuss. And he feared,these plans involved him.

His father wasted no time getting to the point.

"There are several ladies at the right age available. You have a responsibility to your family line, to choose one of them as your future bride. The Bleylock family line must be continued. As the only son, you are expected to make a call within the next year" his father informed him.

Bleylock felt his heart sunk like a stone. This was not at all what future he had envisioned for himself. That was the big difference between his own planet and Technoid. At Technoid he could at least breathe, be who he truly was. Here, he had to put on a mask, pretend to be someone..something, wich he was not. And who was this girl anyway?

"The girl is a celebrity. Beautiful voice. With a look like hers, you are sure to birth beautiful children, a way to further assure a strong alliance with the most wealthy and influential families" his father said to clarify.

Off course, it was never about feeling a damn thing for any of the ladies. Superficial things, like looks, and power they could add through their own families decided your worth. And it was not the life he wanted. I'Son had shown him, there was something better. Something more free, more who he was. But then there was the familiy duties. Bleylock looked down. He was not strong enough to pick up this fight yet. His father still had a too strong grip, and he still had to clean some fears. Deep inside, he found that he wanted to fight himself free. But for now, he had to accept what his father said. He would have to find a way to tell I'Son about this. Maybe he would come up with a brilliant solution to the problem?

Bleylock nodded, but inside, he felt nauseous. He excused himself, and made a get away to his room...

* * *

Why he had woken up, I'Son had no idea of, but after a while, tossing and turning, he decided to get up and out into the green area of the mansion. I'Son got himself dressed, to have a walk. The night was clear, and now that the threes was flourishing again, it almost gave the sense of being able to better breathe there. The calm walk filled him with a sense of peace, wich became ironic to what he had read this place was all about. I'Son continued his walk, listening to the sounds, when something caught his ear. A sound that sounded out of place in this scenario. It sounded like someone was choking a sob. That made I'Son frown. He was well aware by now, emotions was a sign of weakness, especially if you were from the planet. It was tolerated with guests, like himself. And to his knowledge, he was the only outsider, the only one to not come from or have close ties to Abraxor. Maybe it would have been a better idea to send someone else in rather than going himself. But then, he shook his head. He had been too curious about Bleylocks home planet, the customs, and who he was. Curiosity is what killed the cat I'Son reminded himself. There was that sound again. This sounded like a human, someone in pain, hiding. Without giving it a second thought, I'Son started following the sound. The beautifully sculpted labyrinth now had become someones perfect hiding spot. I'Son stopped to listen, to make sure he was on the right way. After a few missed turns, he finally ended up in the middle of it, seeing a beautiful fountain, in the middle, and at the side, staring into the water...

"General Bleylock?" I'Son slowly approached his lover.

To see this proud General in what could only be described as an emotional breakdown, was a very new experience. He was always collected, to a certain extent,like other abraxians, he could come across as a bit emotionally cold. I'Son knew this to only be a mask though. If anything, General Bleylock was a man that was only starting to find his true self. A self that did not fit the image of how an abraxian was meant to think or even act. If he thought of it, he found Abraxor, for a man, the way he knew General Bleylock,to feel very wrong. And it seemed to him, Bleylock had the chance to cut these ties, but to do that, he had to become strong enough. And if he was breaking now, that meant it was still a job to do.

"I'Son..I am glad it was you that found me, and no one else. I..dont want to be seen this weak" he managed.

I'Son sat down next to him. Bleylock tried to compose himself in the face of his lover.

"Is anything wrong,General?" I'Son managed, placing a supportive hand to the other mans neck.

General Bleylock just looked down, into the water in the fountain.

"My father. Why wont he just leave me be? I had hoped..that sometime in the future, I could return, triumphant, with the one I truly love, as my spouse, to open doors for a better future, the future that I wished I had, but like all other fellow Abraxians, was told was wrong. To him, all I am, is a tool, something he can trade, to obtain more, nauseating power" he said, sounding defeated.

I'Son was lost for had read about this, but not really paid too much attention. Now, Bleylock was telling him just why he hated it here, why he had tried to flee.

"He told me, some girl is lined up to become my future bride. I got the rest of the year to prepare for it. I just wish..I was strong enough to tell him no. If I am to marry, at any point, I want it to be someone that I love, someone I want by my side. Someone..like you" Bleylock whispered.

I'Son looked at him, then, glanced around, to make sure no one was spying on them. Then, he pulled Bleylock into an embrace.

"We will find a way Bleylock, I promise. We will wrap up things after the viewing tomorrow. Then, we go back to Technoid Base. You were right, with what I know now, this is not a place for me to stick around too long. And despite being abraxian, you dont belong here either General. Such a place, with so many restrictions...there are more ways than one to die, what being raised here entails to, I would call a zombie state. I am grateful I have not seen any of those victims to this." he confessed.

Bleylock looked at him

"You are truly a one of a kind I'Son. The galaxy needs more people with your way of seeing things" he said.

I'Son smiled softly.

"That is why I decided to take Duke Maddox up on the offer of starting to give lectures. It is a new arena for me, but like you said, the galaxy needs more that share my way of seeing things. To give lectures may be the best platform to do so. If I can help shape the galaxy into a better place for future generations to live, a future free of wars and destruction, I accomplished a lot" he said.

General Bleylock nodded.

"How about we get some sleep first. My father wants an early start, and if we both look like we have not slept, it may cause suspicion to what we really did. The last thing we need, is to have all eyes on us.I dont want to put you in danger. But before I can tell my father no, I need to grow stronger" he said.

I'Son nodded.

"I will help you" he said.

General Bleylock nodded.

"You already do I'Son, simply, by being you" he said.

I'Son rose. Bleylock pulled him into an embrace, and without giving it a second thought, gave him a kiss.

Then, they headed back to the mansion, side by side, before going to their respective rooms. None of them had seen the eyes hiding in the dark, whom smiled an evil grin at them. This information would certainly give her family the upper hand in the battle for power...


	8. Exposed

That irony. Here, they worked franticly to save the crops, and then, came a rainfall. So big, it threatened to make a new disaster.

Bleylock looked out the window, at the pouring rain as he stood in the main hall. He saw I'Son came from his room, ready to head out to the last location before they went home. He too seemed surprised by this rainfall.

"Any good ideas to stop this I'Son? Instead of draught, we now got floods. It could kill all the crops planted, making our work here be for nothing" Bleylock said.

I'Son shook his head.

"This is not my field of expertise General. The draught problem, I happened to have a solution for, floods..that takes a solution that requires more, it needs tools, mechanics, and other means to stop the water. and that is not an area I feel comfortable with. Maybe because I lack training in this area of expertise" he confessed.

Bleylock nodded.

"We are done here anyway, only got that one last little post on the program. That trip to inspect the area inside the mountain, that could be used for growth. Hope you are prepared, it will certainly be a wet trip" he commented.

I'Son nodded, and looked at his outfit. Rubber boots, and rain gear. Perfect for the occasion.

"Are you two gentlemen ready? The heavy rain is creating an issue with the planned route, we need to divert some to make a safe entry. But it takes more time. Sorry for the inconvenience, I know the two of you have a long ride back to Technoid base" Bleylocks father said.

I'Son could sense how Bleylock tensed up at the sound of his fathers voice. It seemed clear to him, Bleylocks father was an ice cold individual, and completely obsessed with power. It had become evident to even him, when he managed to look beyond the theatrical act that was put up in front of him. A people enslaved, not paid for their work, and hardly no children, and no one below the age of ten. He had found that strange. But Bleylock had told him, he would explain everything when they returned to Technoid Base. Here, it was simply too dangerous to do so. Then, it was Bleylocks siblings. His sisters, both older than him, had been married off into families that gave his father more power. If this was all Bleylock was to him..a bargaining chip for his father to grow more power.. I'Son felt sorry for his lover. This was so not how he was as a person. Bleylock was capable of true love, of feeling, and also, being compassionate. He had witnessed it himself.. At times, it was like seeing a delicate flower carefully opening. That insecure man he truly was.. To let him in, and allow him to help him.I'Son knew, that was the version of Bleylock he truly had fallen in love with. The version of Bleylock that would hold him close at night, kiss him goodnight, caress his face, and at times, make sure to leave small surprises, like concert tickets or other small signs of affection was found here and there in the house,so the two of them could socialize and enjoy time together, outside their own house. That was whom Bleylock wanted to be. And here..he would never be free to be his true self. It was clear as day. I'Son shook the memories. Not the time or place. He needed to stay focused. He and Bleylock would be on their way home later that afternoon. Till then, he needed to stay focused on the job...

* * *

It was pouring down as they reached the entrance to the mines. Some miners, with dirty faces and soaking wet was waiting to greet them. In the corner of his eye, I'Son saw a familiar face. The kid from when he arrived. Bennett he recalled his name was. Bennett looked at him, and had a suspicious look in his eyes as he glanced over at Bleylock and his father. I'Son remembered the warning. He remained silent as they entered the cave system. It was not even a long walk. I'Son could see that something that resembled grass had started to grow inside the hollowed out area. It also seemed to have a rather impressive drainage system, keeping the water drained away, so it would only use what was needed. And then, there was doors in the tunnels, marked with warning signs. Some even looked like it could hide a large weapon. Military equipment no doubt. He had seen soldiers with watchful eyes too, and the miners seemed weary of them, like there was something else going on here, something that was not his place to worry about. As they continued to walk deeper into the cave. Finally, After some time, led by miners with a special torch,they reached what seemed like a man made clearing. Bleylocks father now turned his attention to him.

"What do you think I'Son? Is this a suitable place to grow vegetables?" he wondered.

I'Son said nothing at first. He checked the walls, and the moisture levels. He had brought a few tools that would help him map put what else needed to be done, to make this area fit for vegetable growth. Shadow and moisture was fine. Some soil and extra fertilizers..and it should be fine. It also seemed a kind of barrier had been made to keep the water out, keeping the area in question dry enough for plant growth. Normally, this was the kind of science that bored him, not really the state of the art kind of research he was fond of,but it worked on a more fundamental level. Elemental Science was foundation for all other science. So he had taken it in, however, it still bored him. Now, it seemed he for once could make use of that knowledge.

"This should not pose a problem. As long as it stays like this, it will be a good place to grow vegetables that need shade and dark areas to grow" He said.

Bleylocks father seemed pleased with this. The visit was over, and they could return to the mansion. Bleylock could hardly wait to leave. He just wanted to get away from this place now, get back to Technoid base, his own home, and be with his beloved I'Son, and just hold him in his arms, to make up for the days when they could not. So, he rushed to get out of the cave, and back to their car. As soon as they reached the mansion, they would be out of here.

The rain could have blinded him slightly, no one really knew what happened and caused it, but all of a sudden, one of the miners on the outside yelled in panic.

"Watch out, we got a mudslide"

I'Son was a few steps behind Bleylock, and saw how he was washed away in the slide.

"NOO, General Bleylock!"

I'Son wanted to storm forth and follow, but was stopped by two miners that held him back. All the time, he locked his eyes on where he saw Bleylock got buried in the masses that washed forwards. As soon as some threes in a seemingly wooded area, one Bleylock had told him was used to create various forms of building materials, broke the slide, these threes were resilient, almost like rubber, I'Son tore himself free. He knew where Bleylock would be buried, and time was not on their side.

"We need to dig him out, he will suffocate if not" he yelled at the Abraxian soldiers who just looked strangely at him.

This man, an Akillian, acting so emotional, this was strange to him.

But for some reason, Bleylocks father also snapped out of it. And in a rare moment, he sided with the far more emotional Akillian that was getting ropes ready to reach the spot Bleylock had gone under.

"He is right. We need to dig my son out, now!" he ordered.

I'Son used a rope to secure himself, in case more slides would come. This way, he would be found and fast. Then, he reached the point where Bleylock went under. I'Son did not hesitate. He started digging, first with a shovel. Then, as he found Bleylocks hand, he put the shovel aside, and started digging with his hands, to avoid hurting him. The soldiers was hesitant. But I'Son did not care. He had to get Bleylock out of there. He focused on getting his face free,so he could breathe. Small pebbles still indicated more could come. I'Son did not care that he was soaking wet all the way through. Bleylock was not going to die if he could help it. It became some gruelling hours, where they fought the threat of more slides. The soldiers did not think this was safe, but I'Son stubbornly refused to give up. And then, thanks to his relentless efforts, they were finally able to get Bleylock out. He gasped for air as the soliders lifted him. I'Son secured a line around him, and agreed to be lifted out at the same time, securing his friend as they reached the top, and others rushed Bleylock into a waiting car. Then, he and his father also rushed into the car and drove back to the mansion as fast as the weather would permit, I'Son held Bleylock through the trip, cluthching his hand,telling him to hang in there. As soon as they got out of the car, Bleylock was taken to his room in the mansion, where a doctor was called. I'Son only now realised how cold he himself had gotten. Soaking wet, he started to shiver. And Bleylocks father noticed. This man had just saved his sons life. They had to be pretty good friends. The world outside Abraxor was alien to him, but clearly, it had its sides. He could see I'Son shiver and tried to rub his arms to get warm. He still had not changed. At this rate, the young Akillian would contract a phnemonia. And his son had only borrowed him from his department. The young scientist needed be tended to as well, especially after this daring rescue.

Bleylocks father stopped one of the servants.

"Have a hot bath made ready for I'Son. He acted very heroic today. If not for his efforts, my son would be dead by now. If he stays in those clothes much longer, he will get sick. Make sure he is taken properly care off. I will go see to my son" he said.

The sevant bowed and went to do as told. Bleylocks father gestured for I'Son to follow him. A source of heat was turned up in the room, to see to it I'Son would stop shivering. Bleylocks father turned his back on the young scientist.

"Today, you became a hero I'Son. You saved my only son. And in a most heroic manner. I am eternally grateful for that. And to show you my gratitude, I will now present you with a gift only a few select people outside our planet has ever received. I know my son dont speak highly of his home, that he wants something else for himself. But in time, even he will have to follow the duty that falls on his family. But till then, he is free to do as he soon as you have had a hot bath and put on dry clothes, I want you to come see me in the cave. Your bravery will not go unnoticed here. You will be presented with one of the highest forms of reccomandation we Abraxians can give. And I ask you to please accept the gift, as it will be a token that can greatly help you in the future" he said.

I'Son could only now, his teeth were chattering from the cold. The servant returned, telling that the hot bath had been prepared.

Bleylocks father sent I'Son off to be taken care off. A recepient of the Abraxor dagger was entitled to special treatment, and he intended to make sure this young man was well cared for the time they had left before leaving...

* * *

Bleylock slowly woke up. He found himself in his own bed in the mansion. And he recalled hearing I'Son scream his name, with a look of pure horror in his eyes, as the mud had swallowed him. Since he was here...it seemed he was still made to live in this hell for yet some time. Bleylock coughed, when he came to notice a shadow in the room.

He winched as he realised, it was his father.

"Father?"

Even his voice sounded scared, and tiny. Bleylock hated this weakness within himself. His father turned.

"You are still with us Son, I dont know if it is luck, or misfortune that so is the case. But thanks to your young friend, I'Son, you will still be around to pull your share of the weight of being an abraxian and of the Bleylock family line. Your friend is quite the hero. He seemed to have no regard for his own safety as he secured himself to try to save you. A remarkable friend you have there. And now, you are in debt to him. The entire family is. I know you want to get back to your work, so I wont stop you. But before you leave, there will be a small ceremony. I'Son will be receiving the Abraxian dagger as a token of our familys gratitude." his father informed him.

Bleylock felt his heart skip a beat. The Abraxian dagger?I'Son was awarded the dagger? Bleylock knew what receiving such a high honour meant. Maybe..if he gave it some time, his dream could be fulfilled. Someone that received the dagger had a special status in Abraxor. His father would accept I'Son now. And if he played the cards right, he could have the future he wanted.

"I'Son..where is he? Have you told him of this? What kind of gift this is?" he managed.

His father looked at him, for some strange reason, with a small smile.

"You are the one that brought him here, he is clearly a valued friend of yours. So why dont you tell him what the dagger means, son?" he suggested.

Bleylock tried to sit up. He was lost for words, wich did not happen often.

His father stopped him from getting up.

"I will ask him to come see you here" he said...

* * *

I'Son felt slightly uncomfortable among all these abraxians. The looks from all these girls.. Like he all of a sudden became a person of interest to them. He looked at Bleylock. He had been very silent since he had told him what the dagger meant. The dagger he had been given just a short while ago. It was sheeted, and had beautiful ornaments, with a leather handle. They had to stay for a few hours longer than planned, anything else would be seen as impolite. But it was clear, Bleylock started to itch to get out of here, and frankly, so did he. After a meal, Bleylock and I'Son prepared for the trip home. Their ship was already ready for the trip. After a little while of polite phrases, they excused themselves, they had a long trip back, and I'Son had to report to his team early the next morning.

As they sat down, I'Son looked at the dagger. He knew Bleylock had been excited he was awarded this one, but he was not entirely sure Bleylock did not misread his fathers intentions. To him, the dagger was a sign of gratitude for saving his son. Bleylock seemed to think, if they gave it some time, this meant his father would accept I'Son as Bleylocks legal partner, and also, spouse. Not that he had given the idea of marriage any thought. He was still young, and had his life ahead of him. But if this was what it took, he was no stranger to travelling that road. Bleylock took off from the astroport, and soon after, as they were in orbit, he engaged autopilot.

I'Son smiled as he felt Bleylock push him into the seat, while he hungrily kissed him. It had been days with no physical touch. And clearly, Bleylock had every intention of making up for that. I'Son replied to the warm kisses, as Bleylock had him get up, so they could go to the bedroom in the back of the ship. Right now,all he wanted, was to wrapp his arms around his lover, and just fall asleep in his arms...

* * *

I'Son woke up, as he heard the ships system signal approach to Technoid base. He felt Bleylocks arms around his waist. This rest had done him good. The entire week had made him tense while with his family. At least, now, he was able to relax again. I'Son carefully freed himself, and got up. The signal needed be checked. As soon as he looked at it, he found it to be odd. They were far off Abraxor now. Who would be calling from there? He decided to play up the message.

A set of eyes..dark, evil eyes, stared at him. I'Son shuddered. He tried to make out the facial features of whomever was behind the creepy eyes. Not a word was spoken, just a heavy breathing.

"This is a private channel on a ship sent from Technoid base to assist in a hunger disaster. On board is I'Son Danvers, scientist from Technoid, and General Bleylock. Please state your buisness, or this transmission will be cut off" I'Son said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. This creeped him out. The heavy breathing just continued. I'Son had enough. Someone had to have stumbled upon their channel by share coincidence and decided to play around. He was about to terminate the connection, when Bleylock, who had also woken up, grabbed his hand. And he was pale to look at.

"We have been found out..on Abraxor.." he whispered, with terror in his voice...


	9. Threats from Afar

Months had passed since their return, and Bleylock had hired a private investigator to find out about the eyes that had appeared during the conversation. I'Son had not been able to relax after the had found his pulse to be elevated, a sign he was not just startled. It had taken weeks to calm him down, to assure him, no one was coming after him. He would personally see to that. And also, I'Son had received the abraxian dagger. A huge honour. Only a handful of non abraxians had ever received that honour.

Well, in his mind, I'Son should have received it regardless of saving him. If not for his lovers efforts, many would have died of starvation. But he had also had enough time to show his lover the planet, within his familys domain. I'Son had seen the night life here, and he had also, accidentally come to see a couple, two young men, get exposed by the military, as lovers. The couple had received public humiliation first, being exposed to a physical punishment that was made into entertainment for the elite and to warn others of the enslaved people against trying to hide such matters from them. Bleylock recalled how pale I'Son had become when he saw the abuse, and humiliation, before the two lovers, screaming in pain, and fear, was put in separate transportations, to be put in separate mines to work there the rest of their lives. Chances was, they would never see each other again. He had seen the pained looks in their eyes, and his heart bled for them. Bleylock knew, he identified strongly with these two unfortunate young men, how this public humiliation and corporal punishment, easily could have been them. And as soon as they left, someone had struck that fear in him, they had been seen, he did not know when or by whom, but I'Son worried, they could end up being taken to Abraxor against their will, to be exposed to the same as this couple.

Bleylock understood I'Sons fear, but it did not stop him from taking measures to protect him from the shadows. He was not going to be subjected to any of this. To calm his lover, Bleylock had used small amounts of sleeping medication from Abraxor, to relax I'Son. The first night, he fell asleep on the sofa, wich led Bleylock to carry him to the bedroom. He had carefully undressed him, and placed him in bed, placing his arms around his waist, holding his sleeping lover close. He knew he would be a bit dazed in the morning, but he needed the sleep. A signal from his door made Bleylock look up.

"Enter" he said.

A man, looking very common, entered the office. He held a briefcase under his arm.

"Have you found anything of value?" Bleylock asked impatiently.

The other man nodded.

"Pardon me for asking General, but it seems, the family of one of the girls your father wants as your future bride is trying to find things on you, to stop any planned wedding from moving forth. They hired spies, that infiltrated your life, to stop any wedding plans from happening. It seems your young protege, I'Son, may be dragged in. I would recommend you hire someone to watch over him without his knowledge. He has been nervous ever since your return. I checked his medical file. It is not lack of sleep. Something really got to him after those eyes. My question is, Is he just your protege, or is there something to the rumours that was claimed, that he is your lover?" he asked.

Bleylock did not like to answer.

"He is my protege, and it is my responsibility to keep him safe. If any of these claims the eyes expressed is putting him in danger, I need to know" Bleylock said.

The man nodded.

"No matter what he is to you, it is clear you care a great deal about this young man. You know your would use him as leverage if it meant that you would bow to their every demand." he said calmly.

Bleylock nodded.

"That means he is in danger. I will hire someone to protect him,especially now after these eyes showed up on Abraxor, to find anything that could be used against me. He received the abraxor dagger, that should offer him some level of protection, at least on Abraxor" Bleylock mused.

The man nodded.

"I dont care what he is to you General, that is not my place to judge, but what I found out about him, he is being watched closely. Not just by you, but also Duke Maddox and Technoid. And he is a popular personality everywhere. I dont think they would try to abduct him, but it is possible They will try to give him a scare" he said.

"That has already happened when we were on abraxor. I kept a close eye on him, I considered getting hold of some mild medication for him, to help him relax. He cant handle Abraxor things well, I have used in emergencies, but it means I have to keep a close eye on him afterwards" Bleylock thought out loud.

The other man grinned.

"Some say you seduced him, that you are sleeping with him. From the images I have seen, I cant say I blame you for that. He is good looking and fit. Anyone would want a lover looking like him"

Bleylock clenched his fists involuntarily.

"You are not talking about him like that.I am well aware of his physical that rumour is true or not, is none of your concern. Do you know who is behind the eyes?" he asked.

The man nodded.

"A hacker, from Stellar Unix. He is famous for his skills" he said as he plucked a picture out of his brief case.

"Hawk Tidman, freelance hacker. Impressive work portfolio. He is untraceable in his work. And very dangerous to all the abraxor families of power, including your own. And from what I was able to track down, your father has at least two girls from Stellar Unix lined up as a potensial bride for you" the man said and laid two more pictures on the table.

They showed a blonde woman and a red haired woman.

"The blonde beauty is named Aaraya, the red head is Rainbow, you might know of her, she is part of the now famous Trio. An amazing singer, with good family background. One or both of these girls families could have sent Hawk to find a way to stop the proposals your father has put forth on your behalf" he said.

Bleylock looked uninterested at the pictures. The other man smiled.

"Lets not beat around the bush General. You are not interested in these girls. You want him. I would put good money that you have already made him your lover. But you fear your planets repercautions of such a secret. So you try to protect him. You best be careful. Playing with fire this way, could lead to a hard fall" he warned.

Bleylock nodded, and pushed a case over to him.

"Here is your pay, now, please leave".

As soon as he was alone, he looked at the image of the hacker, Hawk Tidman.

And soon after, he made a phone call...

* * *

It was game night,and I'Son played with his team. He made sure to assist, but was hesitant to score himself. He was good at reading the game, and knew how to defend his teams goal. The match ended in a draw, and that was a good result. The teams hit the shower after the match. Several of his team mates patted his shoulder.

"I can really relax in the goal, you are sure to be everywhere anyway, no way the ball even reaches the net" Their goalie said.

"So, the two goals you let in is just imagination then?" I'Son teased, as he tossed the shower gel to him.

"That was you sleeping, or looking for a girl in the stands" the goalie teased back.

"Really? That is news, since my mistress is my research and the laboratory" I'Son said.

As soon as they were done with the shower, they went to their lockers to get dressed. I'Son opened his locker. There was an envelope on top. Who could have put that one there? He took it. It looked anonymous. No indication who had left it there. I'Son got himself dressed, before he opened the envelope.

He was glad he was alone. The very eyes he saw on that call onboard the ship back from Abraxor, now stared at him from the paper. And underneath, a written message, typed.

"Stop the wedding plans for your lover, or your little secret will be out on Abraxor" .

I'Son put the letter in his backpack, inside a small plastic bag. Maybe he could run it and check for prints, whomever threatened them would not get away with this. With that thought, I'Son left the locker room...

* * *

Bleylock waited for him in the parking lot. He felt more relieved now that he had hired a bodyguard to look after I'Son from a distance.

"That was some match. You really saved your team out there" he said.

I'Son smiled.

"You did not think we would let the old professor team win did you?" he teased.

"To my knowledge, you just got promoted to one of those old professors yourself my is a bit brazen to speak like that about your future team mates dont you think?" Bleylock retaliated mildly.

"Maybe, we will see about wheter I continue playing. Especially with the fan mail I found in my locker after the match" I'Son said.

That made Bleylock look at him. Then, he noticed a slight shake in his hands.

"I'Son, what happened? And dont tell me it is nothing. Your hands are shaking. I know you well enough to see that you have been startled. Tell me. I will make sure to take care of you as soon as we are home" Bleylock said, placing a hand on I'Sons shaking hands.

"My backpack, a small plastic bag. Read for yourself" he managed.

Bleylock took his backpack and found said bag. It did not take a genius to understand why his lover was so rattled. The eyes, the eyes that he now knew to be the trade mark of hacker Hawk Tidman, stared back at him, with the eerie message.

"General, who is behind this? Are we being stalked as a couple, or even separately? This is giving me the creeps" I'Son said.

Bleylock nodded.

"I know a few things about this. Lets discuss the matter as soon as we are home. I will make sure to settle your nerves some. But I will be honest. This is forcing my hand to act sooner rather than later. I will need to speak with my father, I want to be recognized for who I truly am, and chose my own life partner. That partner, is you. The abraxor dagger protects you, but I will see to it that you get additional protection. I have already, since I learned today who is behind the eyes, hired a bodyguard for you. He will be discrete and in the background, ready to protect you. I will also have to inform Duke Maddox on all this, he will surely agree to you being protected. As for the wedding plans, I am not happy my father has this planned, and I have no plans to go along with it. My current plan of action is to make him accept you as my partner. If we ever have to go to Abraxor again, you will sleep next to me, that is where I want you. Here" Bleylock handed him a pill and a bottle of water.

I'Son looked confused at him.

"It helps you relax. I can see you are frightened. I dont like that they go after you this way. So I will take measures to protect you. But right now, I will take you home, so you can rest. Then, I will tell you what I know" Bleylock promised.

With a faint smile,I'Son Swallowed the pill and leaned into the seat...

* * *

Bleylock had not told I'Son that the drink he had mixed him, contained Abraxor meds. He was shaken up, and the sedatives only worked temporary. The drink would make him fall asleep so he could relax. I'Son looked at him over his glasses, as he sat on the sofa sipping his drink. Slowly, Bleylock started to tell his lover what he had learned through the private investigator.

I'Son listened intently to what Bleylock said. And now, even he could see why Bleylock wanted to resolve things through family ties. This proud General, who prided himself on not showing any emotions, truly had a big heart and a lot more compassion for others than he was given credit for. And it was clear as day, Bleylock loved him, deeply. And in all honesty, so did he. He never would have entered into this relationship if he had not felt strongly for it. Maybe Bleylock had a checkered past, but it was who he was now that mattered. The Bleylock that had seduced him, made him his lover. I'Son felt like his head was spinning, and he felt sleepy. That was odd, the pill Bleylock had given him earlier should have worn off by now. Unless..I'Son realised Bleylock had given him something to make him relax without telling him. And the drug, whatever it was, was making him sleepy. Bleylock noticed.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you I'Son, but I saw how shaken you were. I only want you to be safe and relaxed. I did not give you anything dangerous. But you will feel very you want me to help you to the bedroom?" he asked gently.

I'Son nodded. Bleylock helped him on his feet, and into the bedroom where he helped him undress and get into bed. Soon after, I'Son was sound asleep.

Bleylock looked at him. His lover, his gentle precious lover, with the loving heart, he had already helped him more than anyone else in his entire life had ever done. He would do anything to protect him. Even out his true self to his father. It had all potential to become messy. Bleylock knew it would most certainly not be pleasurable. But it needed be done. The only way to keep I'Son safe, was to tell his father, the patriarch of his family, of his lover, and their relationship and tell him, it was I'Son or no one. Bleylock had to have a few stiff drinks of Abraxian liquor, before he could do this.

As soon as his own hands stopped shaking, Bleylock sat down on his desk in his home office and made a call. Soon, his fathers image appeared on screen.

"Father, I need to speak to you about something"...


	10. Fall from grace

This could not be...he had placed all bets on one card, and in the blink of an eye, it all came crashing down, like a house of cards. Bleylock was too stunned to even speak.

His fathers face was hard as stone.

He would never be good enough in his fathers eyes. And no matter how much he pleaded, his family would never accept I'Son as his legally wedded partner. Bleylock fought the emotions that rose within. What to do now? He could not just cut I'Son from his heart, with the snap of his fingers. He did not want the life his family was actively pulling him into. He wanted a life where he could be homosexual. Where he was free, to be whom he really was, with the partner of his choosing. A hard lump started to form inside.

The dagger kept I'Son safe, should he ever visit Abraxor again. No one would harm a recipient of the dagger. But Bleylock planned to never bring I'Son back. He did not trust his own father. If he came there with I'Son, now that this father knew that they were lovers, it not only put him at risk. Even with the dagger as a protection, Bleylock knew, others had suffered the same fate as the young couple they had seen. Dragged of to the dreadful mines, never to see each other again. Him being a member of one of the prominent families, would ensure they did not have to suffer the public humiliation. But for I'Son, it could still end in one of the elite forces taking him, possibly selling him off as a slave to another planet or moon. All to keep them apart. Bleylock, with hands shaking, terminated the call with his father. He sat back in the sofa. I'Son would still be out, since he had drugged him with Abraxor medication again. He could imagine the expression on his face, when he told him. He recalled I'Son being sceptical about whether he had read his father right or not.

"Are you sure you read him right General? Given your planets rules and customs, this is taking a major chance. I got a feeling it may backfire, and badly. Try talking to him about it over time, maybe he will warm up to it, but dont be hasty" I'Son said.

Bleylock knew he had done the exactly oposite.

The threat from Hawk Tidman,a hacker originally from Stellar Unix, whom clearly had gotten involved, because his father had placed a proposal to a family there, and a rather famous young woman, Rainbow, had made them put pressure on I'Son. And it had scared him.

Bleylock did not want I'Son mixed into this. He had just earned his title as professor, a major achievement for someone as young as him. And that title alone opened doors that used to be closed.

Bleylock poured himself a stiff drink. He fought the feeling of total devestation that rose inside of him. How would I'Son react when he heard this? Would he pull away, and leave him here all alone? Would he be abandoned by the one he truly loved, because I'Son would see reason in what his father said, or because the potential to get hurt was so high?

Bleylock emptied his drink, and then poured himself a new one. I'Son was the light of his life. His rock. He had to find a way to make this last. To loose him...the bare thought of doing what his father had asked..it cut like knives. For once in his life, he felt alive, vibrating, and then, it seemed like the dark shadows of his past caught up with him. Hawk Tidman didnt have to tell his secret. He had done it himself, put all bets on one card, and look where that got him. He recalled the cold expression in his fathers eyes once more. The hardness in that one word, the word that broke his dream.

No. Then followed by many harsh words, meant to hurt, to break him open. Words he really did not catch. That one word said it all.

Somehow, he had to find a way to break it off gently with I'Son. And he was in a bitter war with himself over it. To loose I'Son would send him spiralling into a whirlwind of negativity. He needed him, to have that light to stare himself out of the darkness that threatened to swallow him.

Bleylock could see the drip in his wine. Tears. He was crying over what at some point had to come. He hated that it had to be like this. And what about I'Son when it was overwith and done?

Bleylock knew it would hurt to see him date others. To see him happy and laughing, and it not being with him. Somehow, he had to bring himself to a point where he could tolerate that. And if possible, shield I'Son from seeing what was coming. Bleylock finished his wine, then he went to the bedroom. He could hear I'Son breathe calmly, the black satin covers clinging to his body. Bleylock did not believe in angels, but that would be the description he would put on his lover right now. Bleylock carefully laid down, and pulled I'Son gently into his arms. His heartbeats helped him calm his own inner anxiety.

"I have to find a way..I cant loose him.."...

* * *

There was no denying it. It had been several weeks since they came back, and I'Son had noticed a gradual change in General Bleylock. It was still very subtle, but he was sensitive enough to pick up on it. At times, this would be an double edged sword. Seemingly, they were still fine, the romance was still there, well, to a degree. Maybe it was that first love finally giving way for the norm, when the pink sunglasses of the romance had come off. I'Son didnt give it too much thought. He had received his title as professor. That alone made for him to have an enormous workload. It was late nights, trying to stay on top of the workload he had. There was even days he wished he could go back to how things were before he had his new title. But I'Son thrived with challenges, and this was as good as it got. He got to use his brain in a very stimulating way, finally challenging himself to go even further. General Bleylock had other challenges. He always made it home every night, but he seemed tired and worn, like there was a lot on his mind, a problem he tried to solve, but the answer seemed to escape him at every turn. I'Son knew better than to ask, Bleylock would get snappy at everyone if he was not ready to share, even him. But his consume of Alcohol from Abraxor had gone up. I'Son wondered if he had spoken to his father about matters, or if it was the creepy eyes that had been used to threaten him, that was the problem. He blocked the thoughts of it by focusing on his work. He had also noticed that he was being followed. But something told him, it was not dangerous. He felt like it was some kind of protection, without knowing spesifically what that was. He chose to push the thought away for now. He wrapped up the work for the day and then, drove home.

* * *

He had hoped Bleylock was at home. With the schedules they had now days, they hardly ever saw each other. Maybe a movie and some alone time would be good for them. I'Son smiled as he considered making a romantic gesture, writing small love notes to cheer his lover up, and hide them around the house, leading to a night of pure passion. He was about to start this, when his gaze fell on Bleylocks desk. Disorderly paperwork. He hated that. Nothing wrong with keeping the place clean. I'Son decided to clean it up. No need adding more stress to the General. He had enough on his plate as it was. Then, he saw the reports. And noticed the code for what kind of medical treatment had been used on the prisoners, and the reports on their reactions. He hated the fact that prisoners, no matter how well deserving, was used as guinea pigs for new experimental drugs. I'Son was not fully convinced all of these prisoners was even guilty. Some of them had just spoken against Technoid and faced framing, because Technoid saw them as a threat to their operations. He sighed at that. His employer was far from perfect, he admitted that. But there was no grounds for him to quit his job here, just because he did not agree with their work ethics. Then, the worst shock hit him. The last report, where a prisoner had been given a treatment for his eyes, and clearly, someone had not measured the dosage right, the prisoner was permanently blinded, and who had created the eye drops used? He could not keep himself from looking. And it felt as if his heart stopped. Bleylock had approved the method as a means to get answers, and he was using one of his inventions. I'Son started to breathe hard. This could not possibly be.. He quickly read through the report, pulling it out of the pile. And the more he read, the more he realised, when it came to his research, Bleylock had been less than honest with him. A quick check through the other reports confirmed his suspicion. Bleylock had used his research to hurt people. I'Son felt down right nauseous at this. There had to be a good explanation for this. Bleylock knew how he felt about this subject. It had to be a mistake somewhere. He had no idea how many hours he spent reading up on it, but finally, he heard the door go. Bleylock was home.

I'Son rose from his chair as he entered the room. Distress was written all over him.

Bleylock noticed the report in his hand, and how pale I'Son seemed.

"I hope this is all a mistake General. I made it crystal clear that my research was not meant to hurt others, no matter what scum of the galaxy they may be. Please, tell me this is just a mistake, that this is the wrong id numbers on the reports" I'Son begged.

Bleylock just looked at him with a blank stare. His own heart sank. I'Son knew. There would be no way to justify that his research was the one that got the best results. I'Son did not want to participate in this, for any reason. And he had broken his trust, by taking the experimental drugs he had developed, and tested it on prisoners that would not survive anyway. If you ended up in a Technoid prison, there was no getting out.

"It is not a mistake I'Son. What you see, is the correct identification code. It is your research that was used to make these prisoners talk. You should not feel guilty over it. These people have caused harm to your employer, and they refuse to admit to their mistakes. The only way to make them talk, is by using the best tools. And those tools came from your hand I'Son. You are possibly the best scientist we ever had. You have to understand, even your research has to be tested, before it can be mass produced to help the galaxy we all live in" Bleylock finally said after a long pause.

I'Son could hardly believe what he heard.

"These are living human beings research is meant to make things better. I never signed up to work for Technoid, to have my research abused and misused to hurt others. I am not like that. There has to be another way my research can be approved for use, than to use prisoners as guinea pigs" he managed, with utter disbelief in his tone of voice.

Bleylock all of a sudden acted so strange. Had he always been this cold, this unemotional?

I'Son tried to recall, not looking through rose tinted glasses this time.

No,not cold. He had seen a hurt man, a proud man held under his fathers thumb, but someone willing to do what it took to break free.

This however, amounted to treason in his eyes.

"I am sorry I'Son, but I have a job to do for Technoid, as do you. I will get the results Technoid asks for, by any means necessary. You just happened to create the perfect tools. It is that simple. And this is not something to be ashamed of. If anything, be proud of it. I know I would be if I were you" he said.

I'Son felt anger boil up inside of him. They were lovers, true that, but that did not make using his research to cause others pain right.

"So what is all this that we share to you then, General?Am I just a tool for you to be able to control others? A useful scientist to come up with ways to get the answers you and Technoid wants?" he spat, feeling disgusted with what he now witnessed.

That made Bleylock flitch.

"It is not like that I'Son. I love you, and I need you, the same way I need air and water" he said.

I'Sons blue eyes shone with disbelief.

"If you truly loved me, why would you not stand up to your father, fight for us,respect my boundries with my research?" he finally asked.

Bleylock took a step towards him. There was something about his eyes that made I'Son remain standing.

"I already spoke to my father I'Son. You were right. He will never accept me as who I am, accept us as a couple. I told him the truth, that I only want you. I was given a choice. I chose you, I am no longer considered a part of the family, I will be shunned, all alone for eternity, and I do risk being murdered by my own,should they so see fit. I chose the family, I still have them. This is not easy for me I'Son. I want to chose you, if I could, I would take you somewhere no one would ever find us, to spend my days to make you happy,make you smile, but.." Bleylock looked down with a heavy sigh.

I'Son understood. This really was not a choice. Bleylock had tried, he had fought a desperate fight against his inner darkness, against his familys wishes. And he had lost. His dream lay in ruins.

I'Son had no clear idea on how they could fix this, if it even could be fixed. All he knew was, their relationship would come to an end. As much as that hurt the both of them, he had no choice. They would have to make the best out of what time they had left.

"We will find a way General, I dont know how yet, but we will find a way" he whispered, as he pulled Bleylocks head to his chest, feeling how Bleylock wrapped his arms around him, and the sore sobs over a beautiful dream of a life in freedom and happiness,lay shattered at their feets. I'Son held him close, while his own silent tears rolled down his cheeks, for the beautiful love they had now lost, the love that showed so much promise, so much potential, that was now gone forever...

* * *

_It did not end well. And the start of a downward spiral is now set to come into play. I may not be a fan of Bleylock myself, but I also feel so deeply sorry for him in this. I could not imagine living like he has to myself. The betrayal against ISon will also come with a set of complications,and the inner darkness of Bleylock is sure to become an issue that shapes the story from this point on._


	11. Cold as Ice

I'Son had clocked in for work early this morning. Not that it mattered. Apart from the more physical side to their relationship, it now felt as sharing bed with an ice cube. Bleylock had retracted back into himself, clammed up like an oyster. He also drank more heavily than before. His fathers words had cut deep. It had taken hours and plenty of Abraxor wine to make this stubborn but proud General open up about what his father had said. Someone, Bleylock did not know who, but he intended to find out, had taken a picture of the two of them at the mansion, when they had thought themselves unseen, kissing. I'Son knew what kiss this was all about. Bleylock was shattered..a broken man. He had tried to cheer him up, rise the fighting spirit in him.

"General, you are not at Abraxor now. Here at Technoid, no one will judge you for being your true self. Come on, give it a try. I have seen you do it before. Everything you did once, you also can do twice"I'Son tried.

Bleylock just shook his head, even indoors, he wore sunglasses now, to hide how drunk he was.

"It is no use I'Son. My past came back to remind me who I am. I love you, I dont even know how to carry on without you, but I must. And you I'Son, my one true love, who mean more to me than my own life,I must ask you to forget me, move on with your life. I hate to do this, but I must" Bleylock slurred.

I'Son felt deeply hurt. He did everything for this man, whom he loved back the same way Bleylock loved him. And here, it seemed that a cruel upbringing and expectations of others was bringing it all down.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, not able to hide the hurt in his voice.

Bleylock sniffed.

"Find someone else to love I'Son, someone who is able to take care of you, You deserve the best. I want to be the one to give you all that, and more..but..."

I'Son silenced him by giving him a kiss.

"I will eventually, but if and when I do, please, dont be jealous"...

* * *

Now days, one day followed the other. Bleylock was out of the house most the time. That led to I'Son often working late. And since he did not like coming home to an empty house, he started to study more at the library. This should be a silent enough spot for him to gather his thoughts, and get some work done. It also did not feel too lonely. He dived into his studies. It was facinating stuff if you were interested in science. He was so caught up, he did not see someone behind his chair as he pushed it out, to get up.

A small sound made him realise, he hurt another person.

Great, just his rotten luck now days. I'Son turned to offer to help the person he had come to injure in any way he could, when he noticed her eyes. Yellow orbs, like a soft honey colour. Not like Bleylocks, wich was hard in comparison. Ginger hair. It felt like his mouth went dry. He smiled sheepishly.

"Pardon me, I am such a clutz" he said.

"Oh no professor. I really should see where I am going. I guess I tried to figure out wheter you were the one holding the lecture tomorrow morning, on how to make liquid foam rather than soap, wich drips alot normally. Oh, I am sorry, I have not introduced myself. I am Helena, Helena Ortiz" she smiled.

Her voice...like the sound of an angel speaking.

I'Son completely lost track of where he was.

"Helena, that is a beautiful name for an angel. I am Professor I'Son Danvers.

And yes. That would be my lecture" he smiled.

Helena studied him with a small smile.

"You are very young for a professor, are you not?" she said as she studied him.

"I am still a junior professor. But apparantly, Technoid likes my work enough to promote me, maybe they fear me seeking employment elsewhere if I am not given new challenges to keep my mind occupied" he smiled.

Helena laughed, and her laugh was the most beautiful laugh he had heard.

"You got a lovely sense of humour professor.I like that in a man"she said.

I'Son felt her study his hand.

"No ring? Either you play hard to get, or no one has been able to capture your heart yet. You know what they say, if you like a thing, make sure to put a ring on it" Helena said in a flirty voice.

I'Son was pulled in by her entire being. She could not be much younger or older than himself, and she was clearly flirting with him.

"Have not met the right one yet I guess" he managed with a smile.

"Well, here is my contact code. If I dont understand something about your lecture, would you mind if I gave you a call?" she asked.

I'Son quickly wrote down his own contact code.

"Just text first, I might be busy in a lab" he asked.

"Off course, I look forwards to tomorrows lecture" she said as she waved goodbye and walked off.

I'Son had to make his brain turn back to normal from this. What just happened? His brain felt like it turned into complete mash, over a cute girl. His student even.

Get a hold of yourself, you are here to teach, not flirt, he told himself.

But there was no denying, tomorrow morning would become very interesting. All of a sudden, what had started a grey and boring day, all of a sudden looked a lot brighter...

* * *

Bleylock was in a crappy mood. He could not let go of what his father had told him, and he took it out on the prisoners he interrogated. The screams of pain from the torture matched how he felt inside. It made him feel a little better. When he arrived home, he found that I'Son had showered and clearly cleaned himself up.

"You look dashing. One would almost think you have a hot date going on" he said suspiciously.

I'Son shook his head with a small laugh.

"You wish. No, a few students needs me to explain more detailed how to make the foam rather than the soap. I am not sure how much to simplify it, but it may take all night. If I knew you would come home early, I would have planned around that" he said.

Bleylock sighed.

"No, you go fullfill your obligation I'Son. I will stay here and finish up on the boring paperwork that comes with interrogations" he said.

I'Son nodded as he put on his jacket.

"I will check on you once I am back" he promised.

He waved as he walked out the door...

* * *

I'Son could hardly believe his luck. Helena was a very interested student, and the questions she asked was easy to explain. She wanted it all as detailed as possible. It did not take him long to figure out she was a medical nurse serving at Technoid base. She was also Duke Maddox personal nurse.

"What is it like to work directly with him? There is really no intel on our boss, not even for us Professors. You could say I am taking a professional curiosity here" I'Son said.

Helena laughed.

"He has his days, sometimes grouchy like all older men, other times, he is like a puppy dog, just wanting some female attention" she said.

I'Son chuckled.

"I guess I am just curious at how those on the top work compared to us lower on the food chain" he admitted.

Helena studied him, taking another bite of the pizza they had ordered. His personal favourite of all things. She had so much in common with him. I'Son found himself facinated by her very being. He felt like he was somehow hypnotized. Then, as he looked at her, he noticed how she came closer, and he could not move away if his life depended on it. Her lips...they felt so warm against his when she finally kissed him. I'Son could not take it, he cupped her face with his hands, and made the kiss deeper...

* * *

It was late before he returned home. Helena had offered him to spend the night on her sofa, but I'Son politely declined. If he stayed, there was no telling just how much out of control this would spiral. He was also technically living with his lover, and was still in a relationship. They had talked of breaking it off, but so far, he was worried what Bleylock would do if so happened. His drinking habit, his work routines...it all worried I'Son. If he left Bleylock in this state of mind, he feared the General would hurt himself. And that was not going to happen on his shift. I'Son moved around silently when he locked himself in. Bleylock had fallen asleep on the sofa, an empty bottle of Abraxor red wine lay on the floor next to his hand. I'Son sighed as he silently started to tidy up. He hated it when it was messy. A bit OCD perhaps, but that was how he liked it, orderly. That was when his gaze fell on the finished reports. I'Son recognized his own identification code on the reports. He quickly read through it. And then he started seething. He had done it again! Even after they talked it over, Bleylock still used his inventions, his untested liquids, to cause others harm. Maybe he had his reasons, but he was not going to let him get away with lying about this.

I'Son shook his arm.

"Wake Up General. We need to talk and set some ground rules for the use of my inventions, right now" he said.

Bleylock was clearly out of it.

"Not so loud I'Son, you are making my head hurt" he slurred.

I'Son angrily threw the reports at him.

"And this! You dont think that hurts General? I asked you to ask my consent for this, and you ignored it. I told you, I will not have my research abused like this" I'Son snarled at him.

He had figured Bleylock was too drunk to bother. And now, he got to see a very frightening side to his lover.

Bleylock got up, with a crazed look in his eyes, and before I'Son knew what was happening, Bleylock slammed him into the wall.

I'Son spat blood as he carefully stood up. Only to be attacked again. Bleylock went completely and utterly feral. I'Son tried to block the punches, that hit him in the abdominal region and as soon as he curled up to defend himself, Bleylock switched tactic. He pulled of his belt, that held his vapour laser and hit him repeatedly over the back with it.

"No Bleylock, Stop, please, you are hurting me" I'Son pleaded as he tried to protect his face with his arm.

Bleylock seemed to not even realise it was him.

"You ungrateful little shit. Without me finding you and taking you in, you would still be on Akillian, working in a dump, going nowhere. I took you in cause you had talent. But it doesnt matter. We can always deliver your remains to your family, and take out your brain. That is the part of you that is most valuable to Technoid. But off course, your body looks well too. Athletic. Too bad you will be looking real bruised by the time I am done" he snarled as a particularly hard blow landed on I'Sons back. I'Son screamed in pain, then, it all went black...


	12. The tower is falling

I'Son woke up slowly. At first, he felt fine waking up, but then, little by little, the nights events returned to his mind. Bleylock going completely feral on him. And the beating...he could still feel the soreness all over. His back seemed to have taken the worst of it. And also, his lower ribs. HE then noticed he had been bandaged. And laid in bed. And beside him lay..Bleylock. To see the dark silhouette of the other man, sleeping net to him, sent fears deep into his heart. He thought Bleylock capable of many things, but this attack.. He never thought he would do this to him. I'Son tried to distance himself ever so slightly from the other man, but to move felt painful. Clearly he had cracked some ribs. And then, Bleylock moved, placing a hand to his bare chest.

For some reason, that felt a lot more uncomfortable than it should have. I'Son could tell it was the break of dawn, by the small glimmer of light from outside. Artificial sure, but he knew it only came on during the daily hours, to simmulate a normal cycle of light and dark. Bleylock moved closer.

I'Son felt frozen at what to do. First, Bleylock beat him senseless, and now he wanted to cuddle. That was not first on his list of priorities after what had happened. Then, he saw Bleylocks yellow eyes open.

"You are awake, thank goodness. I was afraid I had killed you.." Bleylock whispered, in a strangely soft voice.

I'Son was not sure what to make of this. And that made him hesitate to answer.

Bleylock noticed.

"I'Son..I..I never meant to hurt you.." he stammered.

I'Son only looked at him.

"And yet, that is exactly what you did.." he whispered back, not looking at him.

All of this had caused him to feel fearful of his lover. This dark side..that was whom Bleylock had tried to suppress, his own inner demon, the one he was trained to be, without emotion of any kind. Was he always like that? How could he have missed all the signs, if there had even been any? But he knew why. He had been so taken with the idea to get ahead in his research, that he chose to ignore warnings, all to get to the information he needed, wich he had sucked in as a sponge. Maybe becoming Bleylocks lover had been a really bad idea, it was not like he had not been given warnings. His friends on Akillian, Peter, the first one he ever discussed matters such as the ones they had now, with. The one that introduced him to this side of human nature. He recalled last time he was at Akillian and met his friend, talking with him. Peter knew him well, and had instantly picked up on what had been going on. And as soon as he had told him, Peter had looked compassionately at him.

"I'Son, I am not going to tell you how to live your life. You are an adult, and in life, there is much wisdom that comes from the hardest experiences you can endure. But promise me one thing. I care about you as a friend, and as much as I hate the idea of you getting hurt, I fear you are on the fast track to that happening now. Please I'Son, for your own sake, and all of those that love you, be careful with General Bleylock. Right now, he is reeling you in, with all the promise of what he can do to help you, be careful this information dont come at the price of your own life" he had said.

Now,this memory came back in full force.

He could not stay in this relationship. Bleylock was right about that. This was quickly turning ugly. A relationship based in fear would lead nowhere.

But again, it seemed Bleylock had other plans.

"You got a few cracked ribs, and some severe bruising to your back. I already reported it in, saying you were attacked outside the house. As of now, you are on sick leave for two weeks to recover.I will be working from home this time, to take care of you till you feel better. Right now, it is reccomended, you just stay in bed, and try to rest. The doctor that examined you, left a perscription for painkillers to get you through the worst of it. I suggest you take a few before you try to stand up. I will help you to the bathroom, so you can get yourself cleaned up. After that, you stay in bed. I dont want to hear any arguments. Is that understood?" Bleylock asked, voice sounding more like that of a military commander than the lover he once knew.

I'Son nodded. For the next two weeks, he was trapped in Bleylocks home. He had better be careful not to make him go feral one more time...

* * *

After two weeks, things was finally healed enough for I'Son to get back to work. He had to reduce his hours a bit, but for now, he still had the teachings.

That made him smile. He hoped his students, especially Helena, had not been too worried about his absence. If his body could handle it, he would see if he could fit a small consultation with her, into his schedule. As he parked outside the campus, he saw her come walking with some friends.

"Professor I'Son! I am so relieved to see you back. We were not given much information, only that you had been attacked and was on a two week sick leave. Are you feeling better?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

I'Son smiled.

"I think it can be compared to being tackled by a Ryker, not having any flux to protect yourself. But really, just some very tender muscles remain, and a few cracked ribs. I will live to fight another day" he assured them.

Helena looked at him.

"Would you mind if I had a look at those injuries Professor?I got more questions about the foam too. You could consider it a trade off" she said, challenging him to give her an answer. I'Son smiled. No doubt Helena was flirting with him. In her eyes, he was an attractive male, and to her knowledge, available on the market, for reasons unknown. At some point he had to make the decision to either stay with Bleylock, come what may, or free himself completely. And nowdays, he started to lean more towards the latter. The passion now felt filled with fear to make him go feral again, he really did not enjoy it the way he once had. And Helena... With her, things just felt so right. She got him, who he was and what he hoped to accomplish. She was also the same age as him. Surely what Duke Maddox would have deemed a fitting partner for someone like him. And he actually wanted to move forwards with her, more and more every day. During his sick leave, he had plenty of time to think. And Helena Ortiz, she was definately a match to him and his values. He had been in contact with his football team, whom had informed him along the way, Helena had asked them about him, wondering if he was ok. It was genuine concern for his well being, and him as a person. I'Son noticed her female friends starting to make their way into the campus building. Helena still stood in front of him, smiling.

"I will accept your offer on one condition Helena" he said with a smile.

Her honey yellow eyes looked at him.

"And what condition is that Professor?" she asked.

"You allow me to ask you on a dinner and movie in return." he managed.

She smiled.

"I would graciously accept such an offer from the hottest professor on campus"...

* * *

Duke Maddox looked up as Bleylock had entered his office. It was not long ago he had to have his eye taken out due to a disease and a cybernetic eye had been chosen to replace it.

"Well, I see your progress reports General, a lot of break throughs with prisoners lately. We may be finally starting to hone in on where this Magnus Blade and his men are hiding. I got a new assignment for you. I need you at the Technoid base at Ascaron. Professor Monteague will be travelling with you. There is a couple of new projects there I need you to protect. Also, we got military mixed with the liberation army from Ascaron, wich dont want us here, and they have received some enforcement from Chissia. An elite military group from there,has joined the fight. Something about them having families there. I need you to go and look into it. You are my best man at the project General. I expect any and all attacks to be stopped" he said.

Bleylock bowed graciously.

"It shall be done your highness" he said as he retracted.

As he exited, a young woman with ginger hair and a sweet smile entered the office.

"I am here to give you your anti rejection meds, Your Excellency" she said.

Duke Maddox smiled.

Bleylock left the room.

* * *

"How was it to have professor I'Son back?" he smiled at the young woman.

"A real pleasure. I am not going to say a bad word about professor Labnor, who filled his position, but he was very technical, while I'Son has a more hands on approach to deal with matters. I never quite understood Professor Labnors explanation, so I asked for a personal consultation with Professor I'Son on it" she said as she handed him his pills and prepared a syringe.

Duke Maddox smiled.

"I heard the rumour that you are taking a great liking to I'Son. I even heard you went on a movie and dinner date" Duke Maddox smiled.

Helena chuckled at that.

"Not quite like that. He told me what kind of injuries he sustained in the attack,and I decided to ask if I could have a look. His condition for allowing that, was I let him take me out to dinner and movie" she smiled.

Duke Maddox smiled as he heard that.

"I hope you had a good time. I have heard a lot of good about him as a scientist, but he guards his personal life well" he said.

Helena laughed.

"I enjoyed it very much. He is not as dry as the others. And also, he is young, much like myself. He needs to get out more, definately, not being locked up with work all the time. And I do think he is quite handsome, and a good kisser" she smiled.

Duke Maddox chuckled.

"I am happy to hear you get along. To my knowledge, he is available, but Bleylock is his mentor, and that often makes for him working long hours. So, I have sent Bleylock away on a special mission for some would allow for you and I'Son to spend more time together. Enjoy it. And take care of this fine young man" he smiled.

Helenas eyes glittered with humour.

"I will do my best Your Excellency"...

* * *

They struck back yet another attack from the rebell forces. Now he got why Duke Maddox put him here. They needed to use some of the elements he had from planet Abraxor to fight of the Chissian fraction of this army. It seemed a fierce little group of soldiers, clearly elite. From what intel he had, it was led by a sergeant. It sounded like the commanding officers of the group was either dead or unable to fight. But they were fierce. One attack after another, strategically planned. They also used high end explosives to take out important command posts, crippling the Technoid compound further. Something had to be done. Bleylock thought for a moment, then, he went to his personal office in the compound, and made a holo call.

"I need to speak to Lieutenant Marshall right this instant. His men are getting to be a menace around here. Who is in charge, and how can I stop them?"...

* * *

A dream. Just a perfect dream. I'Son leaned back on the sofa, with a glass of wine in his hand. Helena sat next to him , leaning her head to his chest, under the blanket, staring into the fire place.

"This is perfect, if I am dreaming, dont wake me up. I will just continue dreaming" she said.

I'Son gently kissed her.

"Then I guess we are both dreaming the same dream.I am also not planning to wake up" he joked.

Helena put her wine glass down, and took I'Sons too.

Then she looked at him.

"I'Son,I think I am starting to fall in love with you. Like..really falling in love with you. But I have also had my heart broken in the past. So,if for any reason this is not something you feel comfortable about, please tell me now, before things go too far" she said, voice sounding strangely vulnerable.

I'Son looked at her.

"I am feeling the same way as you Helena. And I too want to move forwards with this. But..there is a few complications I need to take care of first" he admitted.

Helena looked at him.

"You are not available, is that it?" she asked.

"No, the matter is my mentor. General Bleylock. He has had some..moodswings lately. I have thought of moving out, sharing house was more out of convenience, as his computer has higher access clearance than the library. But, I am afraid he may do something stupid, if I decide to move out. He..has some rather strange abandonment issues, rooted in child hood trauma. We are not a couple, but house mates" he managed.

There, now he had said it. And for some reason, that was exactly how it should have been all this time, instead of letting a romantic connection become part of it. I'Son realised just how dangerous this was becoming and fast. Helena, bless her heart, was offering him a way out of this.

But now that he knew, remained the worst part.

Helena looked at him.

"Would you want to be my boyfriend if I asked you?" she asked, looking at him.

I'Son smiled.

"And are you asking Helena?" he replied.

Helena nodded, a bit more serious now.

"Yes, I am. I finally found someone I feel well with. Someone I think I could build a future with. But I need you to be free to make such a commitment too" she said.

That changed everything. It was what he needed to act.

"Yes Helena, I would love to be your boyfriend" he said.

Helena got up and took his hand.

"Then, lets seal that deal, by going to a part of my apartment that you have not seen before...the bedroom" she said.

I'Son halted for a moment. Then he smiled. This was the right decision.

"Lead the way"...

* * *

He had to get some papers from his home before he returned to Ascaron. I'Son was probably at home, working as usual. In that regard, he was very for developing something to wipe out the pesky chissian army that was progressing slowly but steadily forwards. They were worse than flies. And nothing seemed to slow them down either. He would put I'Son on the case as soon as he came home. And if possible, a quickie in bed before he had to leave. But what awaited him, was not at all what he had hoped for. I'Son had packed up most of his belongings, and seemed surprised to see him.

"I'Son? What is all this about?" Bleylock asked,confused.

I'Son straightened himself. This could potentially be a very dangerous thing he got into, but it had to happen.

"I am sorry, but this is just not working out any more General. When we were lovers, it was fine, but then, since you told me we have no real future, it is best to end this now" he said.

Bleylock looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I'Son looked away.

"I did not mean for it to come to this, but with how things has been since the attack,I got no other choice. I..I dont feel the same way for you as I once did. Your temper, it scares me" he admitted.

Bleylock spun around and activated his laptop, then punched a code that allowed him to use the security cameras across Technoid base. It did not take him long to find the images of him and Helena on a date.

"That is it? You now fancy girls? Are you planning on a family or something, since you are now dating a girl, right under my nose? I dont recall us having broken up yet I'Son, as far as I am concerned, you are still my lover, like it or not" he yelled in a high pitched voice.

I'Son could hear the anger and rage build up. He still recalled last time. This time, he was in part to blame for it coming maybe he even was last time, but he had to stand his ground. They had no future as a couple, Helena and he did.

It seemed Bleylock was thinking.

"I wont let you leave me I'Son, I cant. If you need to have a female for reproductive measures, I am sure I can find someone more fitting to your needs than her. She is quite...ordinary looking to me. You deserve much better than that. But I will accept it, if you will just stay. I need you I'Son, like I need air to breathe" he said.

There, a clear ruse. Bleylock tried to guilt him into staying in a relationship that was now over. I'Son sighed heavily. What he was about to say was sure to have only one outcome, and for him, it would be painful.

"I am sorry Bleylock, but I cant continue this.I have met someone that I feel I do love, and she feels the same way. I will remain your friend, but I cant continue to be your lover. So, I am moving in with her. It is better this way, with a clean break" he said.

Bleylock looked at him, and I'Son took a step towards the door, this was going to be even worse than last time.

The attack was brutal, and a godsend that he passed out. But this time, Bleylock did not throw punches. He used a belt as a whip. The bloody marks was beyond understanding.

Somehow, I'Son managed to get into the car and drive to the student dorms. He had still held his dorm room,just in case. With great pain, he managed to get to the door of his dorm, but then, the loss of blood got the better off him. He had managed to escape, only to collapse outside his own dorm...


	13. The split

Helena cleaned her apartment after I'Sons visit. He was so good for her. They shared simmilar taste in movies, food even music. Wich was a good thing. She had an extra ticket for a show a few months into the future. The Trio was an all girl group, but their music was so uplifting and positive. Just what I'Son needed. He was clearly a very goal focused man, eager to stay on top of the game. She had asked around,and I'Son was clearly one of the rising stars within Technoid. All she had heard, spoke of a man with high work ethics, and whom was well liked by his co workers. She could not stop smiling as she thought of him. When she made her bed, pleasant memories came to mind. As she cleaned the living room, putting away their wine glasses, she noticed that I'Son had forgotten a book. It was a book that was about fluxes. Interesting. She never thought he was into that. But it was surely not something he was done with. A lot of small sticky notes in his handwriting was seen everywhere. She wondered if he had a lecture today, and wheter she should go deliver it to him before classes. Him living with Bleylock had him live off campus, and it was a far way to his house. Should she take the tube out there to deliver it? On second thought, maybe that was not a good idea. She had heard of General Bleylock before. She recalled him entering the room, a very cold personality, to think I'Son shared a house with him..it was insane. She decided to head to campus and if need be, ask her employeer, Duke Maddox on advice on the matter. As she exited her apartment, her neighbour joined her. They had the first class of the day together. She noticed the book and recognized who it belonged to.

"You know, the mens dorm is nearby. I heard he still has his own dorm room here on campus. Just in case things did not work out as it should"

Helena made a quick decision.

"Lets head over there and put it in his mailbox. I can tell him at class that the book is here" she said.

Her neighbour smiled.

"I think you are in love with him. Cant say I blame you. He is really hot" she commented with a smile.

Helena laughed.

"He is actually my boyfriend, we decided on it last night" she said.

"Lucky you, it is a real prince charming you got there, from what I have heard. I hope you will stay together, most beautiful couple on campus for sure" she smiled.

Helena smiled.

"And caring too. He said he was going to move out of General Bleylocks home. He just was not all sure how to do this, as General Bleylock supposedly recently received some bad news from his home planet, and I'Son stayed to help him through the worst. Duke Maddox sent him off to Ascaron, to take his mind of things with that, I understood it was family related" Helena told her neighbour.

She smiled as she shook her head.

"Like I said, a real prince charming. Lets drop the book of at his place, at least you will know where to find him when he is not working" she laughed.

Both girls laughed as they made their way over to the mens dorm...

* * *

There was plenty of dorms, so it took a while to find where I'Son had his place. Finally, a helpful friend, one of the footballers who knew him, pointed them in the right direction. Helena and her neighbour hurried over, so they would not be late for class. But outside the door, they were met with a harrowing sight. I'Son was on the ground, his clothes partially torn, revealing several open wounds. There was no telling how long he had been there, but Helena rushed to his side, and checked his pulse. He was still breathing, but it was clear, from the pale skin, he had suffered a blood loss, and was in need of medical help, and right now.

Helena quickly snapped into a professional mode.

"Can you drive?" she asked her neighbour,as she knelt next to I'Son, whom winched as she touched him. This was hurting him, and a lot. What in the galaxy could have possibly happened? She quickly pulled out a set of clean latex gloves from her purse, and put them on. Then, she found some iodine, thank heavens she kept a small medical kit in her purse at all times, and tried to clean up his wounds before carefully bandaging him up. I'Son made a hissing sound as the cotton ball with the iodine touched his skin, it was clearly hurting. And the cuts seemed deep. There was also dried blood all over, he really lookd a lot worse than what could be the case. But rigt now, he needed to be checked by a doctor She checked his pulse. A bit faint,but still there, he also felt cold.

"We need to get him to the emergency room, he needs medical attention, screw the lecture, this is more important"...

* * *

Duke Maddox was angry. He knew Bleylock had been home last night, to get some paper work from home. And now, his personal nurse had called, and informed him, they found I'Son outside his dorm, badly beaten, and with a blood loss. They had treated him on site, and was now driving him to the emergency room for a check up. Duke Maddox has a strong suspicion as to what had taken place. But before he contacted Bleylock, he needed to speak to I'Son, find out what had happened. Bleylock would lie to get out of trouble, that was nothing new. If he was behind what had happened to I'Son, he would have his hide for it. Duke Maddox got up, for now, he did not care about Bleylock, the most important thing was the injured scientist. He called the emergency room where he had sent them.

"It concerns I'Son Danvers. I want a full medical check up done on him when he comes in. Put him in a private room, and make sure it is the best you got available, taking care of him. I also want X rays. If this is what I think it is, I am going to have to put extreme measures into place, to prevent a crazed Abaxian from killing an innocent Akillian"...

* * *

I'Son opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself stretched out on his stomach at an examination bench. There was sharp lights around him, and many that were dressed in white coats. Since he was dazed still, he thought for a second it was his co workers, that something had happened at work, that he had passed out or something. But as he came to, he realised, he was in the emergency room. And Helena sat next to his examination bench, holding his hand, with a worried expression on her face, while Duke Maddox stood behind her. Great, this was not what he felt he needed now, he only wanted to go back to sleep. The pain would subside, if he only got to rest for a while.

"He is waking up" said Helena, who noticed his eyes flutter. Duke Maddox turned towards the injured professor on the examination bench, whom clearly was still in pain. As he tried to roll over on his back, Helena quickly put her hands behind him as a barrier, to stop him from whatever he intented to do. I'Son let out a small yelp of pain as she touched a particularly sore spot.

"Easy there I'Son, You're really badly injured. Dont try to turn over. It will hurt even more if you do. At least wait untill you get something for the pain first" Helena said, clutching his hand encouragingly.

Duke Maddox talked to a doctor who showed him a few x rays. This was surely not a good thing. Duke Maddox approached I'Son. His face was a mask of worry. Next to him, was a doctor, clearly the one in charge of his case.

"How are you feeling I'Son? Do you feel like you can tell us who did this to you, and why? Your injuries are pretty serious I am afraid. We will recommend that we put a back board on your back before you turn. We did some x rays. You have some serious fractures to your spine, and we believe the best thing now, to prevent things from getting worse, is a back board, and painkillers. You will remain admitted to medical care for some time this was that led to this injury, you are lucky the one that did this did not down right kill you. There are several fractures to your spine that has us worried" he explained.

I'Son sighed. The cat was out of the bag now. There was no need trying to hide what had happened. Bleylock had to be held responsible for his actions.

Duke Maddox took seat next to him.

"I need you to be honest with me I'Son. If Bleylock did this, and I know he has done simmilar to prisoners, you need to tell me. I also need you to press charges against him"Duke Maddox said, looking at him. I'Son turned his head. He had no choice in the matter, he had to tell what had happened. But he also was in part to blame for this, so he would not press charges. Bleylock needed someone to be there in this time, that was supposed to be him, and he was not there. He had driven Bleylock to this, by not telling him.

"I would prefer not to talk about it, but I know I got no choice. But I wont press charges" he mumbled.

"It is too late for that I'Son. I will not have you cover for Bleylock. If he is the one that did this to you, I am pulling the plug on his mentorship for you. You are one of the most promising and gifted young scientists we have, my youngest fully trained professor. I wont have Bleylock put your life in danger like this. So, tell me honestly I'Son, is it Bleylock or someone else that did this to you? At any rate, your belongings at his house will be removed by my men. And I spoke a lot with your beautiful girlfriend here where you were unconscious. This is getting far too dangerous for your safety. First off now, I will make sure you are relocated to a private hospital to receive medical treatment for your is something I will pay for personally. Second, I will have you speak with a psychiatrist, to make sure your mental state is fully operational. You will be taking some time off to recover. I suggest that you inform your family on Akillian as to the incidents that took place here, and as soon as you are well enough to do so, take a trip to visit them. You have stayed away for some time now, and I am sure they would want to meet your girlfriend too. You made a good choice there I'Son, you will be fine with her by your side. But tell me the truth" he said.

I'Son sighed. There was no way this could be turned around. Slowly, he told them what had happened...

* * *

Bleylock was cleaning up after the nights fight with I' Son. He had managed to slip away, he did not know how, but he was not in the house. Bleylock had checked all incident reports from the emergency room. There was no sign of him. He even had someone check his dorm. There had been found traces of blood smear outside his dorm door, but no I'Son. Someone informed him that Helena Ortiz and her neighbour had taken him to see a doctor for the injuries. But as he checked, he found no logs on him. It was as if I'Son had vanished into thin air. As he continued his clean up, the door was buzzed. As he opened, he found a cross and seething Duke Maddox, flanked by his robots and police.

"Your Highness, what brings you to my humble home?" he tried.

Duke Maddox was seething.

"I should lock you up right now Bleylock.I got a severely injured scientist in a now guarded location, after you nearly killed him last night. I should not have to tell you, this ends your mentor ship of him. I am here to gather his belongings from the apartment, I understood that he had already packed them. There are times in life when it is better to cut your losses than try to hold on to what is not yours. I'Son is no longer under your mentorship.

I have had him taken somewhere safe to are lucky he refused to press charges, lord knows I would. You promised me to behave, to prove yourself worthy of my trust with him. And you failed. I got the proof of that. He has been thoroughly examined. There is several cracks to his spine, he came within inches of being crippled by what you did. All I can do, is to make sure he is provided proper care and treatment. And you, will not get close to him ever again. As soon as he is well enough, I will have him relocated somewhere he is safe from you. He is no longer your responsibility. Do You hear me Bleylock?" he asked.

Bleylock bowed his head in shame this time. This was his own fault. And now, I'Son was placed somewhere he could not find him. Bleylock felt like his heart broke in two. Was this really what I'Son wanted ? For things to end like this? Bleylock watched bewildered as The policemen brought I'Sons things out of his apartment, and drove off with it, to a destination unknown.

He avoided arrest, simply because I'Son, against Duke Maddox advice, did not press charges. If he had, Bleylock would have been jailed by now, and he knew it. As much as it angered him, It drove Bleylock crazy. He returned to Ascaron, dark in his soul. If he could not have I'Son, no one else was going to have him either. The dark anger led Bleylock to try out new mixes. All of I'Sons research had been deleted from his data base there. That infuriated him even more. It was the entire galaxy conspiring against him, keeping I'Son hidden.

And he needed him, more than ever. He had to find him, talk to him, one on one, make this right. But how? He had no idea where to even start looking. But he was not going to fail. But first, to deal with the pesky Chissian Military group. They were led by a sergeant Corso Takashi. His file was fun reading, this man could have been his brother when it came to rotten luck. And he seemed stone cold too. Too bad he had to end them all, but that was how this was going to be played out.

* * *

It had been weeks, weeks in this private hospital, with therapy sessions, regular examinations, and rigorous training to get his strength back. I'Son carefully put his feets on the floor. He still had to wear a back board, as the doctors still worried about his spine. But overall, he felt better, more rested. Helena entered the room with a smile.

"There is my wounded warrior. How are you feeling today?" she asked as she helped him put his t shirt on.

"Better, and I think even more now that you are here" he smiled, and kissed her.

Helena leaned in to the kiss.

"Today, you will be released after the examination if all is well, hopefully they will remove the backboard too. But you are still on sick leave. Duke Maddox has arranged for us to fly off to Akillian, to visit your parents, and also, if you want, a new housing for us, off the Akillian plant. I heard it is beautiful there, in the old city of Arcadia. A small town house, perfect for the two of us. You also get to meet your new mentor. He was supposedly on Ascaron recently, now Duke Maddox has reassigned him to Akillian. His name is professor Monteague. He will mentor you when you are ready. But first off, you need to recover more, Your family will be so happy to see you. Duke Maddox already informed them. They are expecting us both" she smiled.

I'Son smiled as he heard that.

"lets go get the medical examination done. I feel ready to leave this place. I have stayed in bed for long enough" he said.

Helena laid her hands around his neck.

"Ready to start over now? To put all the bad things behind and look at life from a fresh new starting point?" she asked.

I'Son smiled.

"I am Ready, to start my life with you"...


	14. Aftermath

They could see Akillian on the horizon. Duke Maddox had let them borrow a comfortable ship with good seats, to make sure I'Son had proper rest. Although he had been released as being well enough to be cared for at home, the muscles was still sore, and the fractures to his spine would still need time to heal. That made him sit down very slow, to prevent more pain than need be. As they approached, I'Son gently set course for the astroport. His father would come to greet them. He also had brought his things from Technoid base. From what Duke Maddox said, he would not return to that place any time soon. Better let someone else have the dorm room. As the decision was made, a cleaning crew had taken care of it, and the dorm was now occupied by another up and coming scientist in the gifted youngsters program.

I'Son had not given himself much time to dwell on what had happened. It even seemed he forgot parts of the details, at least, that was how it seemed when he read the things the psychiatrist whom had worked with him said. There was almost like there was big holes, spots where he could not remember anything.

And also, he had noticed an ever so slight shake in his hands, if he saw images of certain places. He had not even told Helena what reaction the very sound of the name Bleylock gave him now. But it was fear, a deep penetrating fear he had never felt before.

I'Son forced himself to let go of the thoughts. He looked over to Helena, whom had a headset on, and listened to some music on their trip. It made him curious.

"What are you listening to? You seem so relaxed" I'Son said.

He had been at the controls all the way, and he started to feel tired. Somehow, his body had remained subconsciously tense ever since they departed Technoid Base. She just had not noticed.

Helena smiled softly as she removed the headset.

"Its my favourite band, The Trio. It is three girls from the planet Stellar Unix. They have an incredible talent. Their songs always makes me relax, I would almost say it is healing for the soul" she said.

Then, an idea sprung into her mind.

"Here, lets put it on the speaker system. I think it would do you some good too" she said and uploaded the file.

The tones were soft, and he had to agree, it felt soothing in a way he could not describe in words. I'Son relaxed more as the song faded.

Helena smiled as she saw him relax. To go to the concert on the Obia Moon next month she felt would be a great idea.

I'Son contacted the tower on Akillian and was given landing permission.

"Time to let you see the beauty of my home planet, It does not compare to you off course, but it is a very good second" he smiled.

That made Helena laugh...

* * *

At Ascaron, the Chissian elite military had planted new explosives, and got ready to make a new attack. Sergeant Corso Takashi looked at his men. All so young, but war often took out the most experienced first. Technoid was not welcome here, after they chased locals from their homes,to use it to build a compound. It angered them and someone with connections, had contacted the chissian army. There were quite a few settlers from chissia on Ascaron, wich led to the army getting involved. But not a regular army troop. They sent in the special forces, an elite soldier group, platoon 33, from regiment 44. They had suffered losses in the bigger battles. First, the general, killed by a hidden bomb, then, the lieutenant whom was alive,but could not participate in battle. It came down to the sergeant, Corso Takashi, to lead the battle. He was known for his anger against Technoid, over the attack at the childrens hospital years earlier, some said he had no heart, that he suffered a great loss that day, that it killed him. But as a soldier, he was like a machine. Seeking the hardest battle grounds. Active duty, how many medals that had earned him, he did not seem to care, he lived for the fight, it was hard to tell if he even wanted to live, or hoped to get killed in action.

Now, Sergeant Takashi was viewing the compound through his binoculars. It was an open stretch of land, no where to hide. This called for an attack where they needed to create a diversion. Some grenades and bombs to level the playing field. Sounded easy enough. Sergeant Takashi gathered his troops to pass out orders. A four man team would take care of the job. Sergeant Takashi kept an eye on them, as they started the job.

"Sergeant, the Technoid compound opened their doors open wide, should we prepare for battle?" The corporal asked, looking at his sergeant for an answer.

Sergeant Takashi thought it over.

"Lets wait till our team is back from placing the explosives. I got a feeling we will need all the help we can get with this" he replied.

The Corporal continued keeping an eye on the compound.

"It seems they want to engage in combat, they deployed their forces to attack us, again" he said.

Takashi grinned.

"It did not serve them the last time, and it wont work this time either, Get ready! We will need to secure our comrades return. Everyone to their assigned position!" he said as he rolled over on his stomach and loaded his rifle.

The army from the compound got closer, and now, it started to become obvious things was not like they had prepared for.

The corporal checked his binoculars again, and now, he was clearly frightened.

"This is not a human army...its droids..weaponized droids" he informed Sergeant Takashi.

Corso felt the fear grip him from inside. They expected humans, and they had to fight a new enemy. They still had to use the strategy they had, just adapt it to a new way of doing this.

"We will fight with all we have. We have been trapped, there is no way out. We need to make that way. Everyone, ATTACK!"...

* * *

It felt good to be home, it had been so long since last time he was here.

As soon as they had docked, his father and sister came to help them unload.

"Dad, it has been a while" he said as he embraced his father.

Evander embraced his son back, but carefully. He knew from Duke Maddox, what kind of injuries his son had to his back, and they would not allow him to make any heavy lifts that could effect his back. His father took two rather heavy bags. I'Son winched as he saw his father lift two rather heavy bags. When he wanted to help out, his father gave him a look.

"I can handle it I'Son, I am more concerned with getting you back to health right now. How come you did not press charges?" he asked.

I'Son did not like the question. In fact, he had no good answer for it himself either. It was a strange mix of guilt, and perhaps also shame, that he needed to analyze further before he would tell his father.

Helena joined them, with her things.

"Who is this beautiful angel Son? I would make a move if I was not married to your mother" Evander joked.

I'Son smiled as he pulled Helena into a warm embrace.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Helena. And about being an angel, I agree. She was the one that found me after the attack, and made sure to get me to the emergency room. Without her, I might not have made it" he said as he kissed her.

Evander smiled. He had his son back home on Akillian, where he was safe from Bleylock. I'Son would be fine, he had found a girl whom truly seemed to love him. His wife,Bethany, would love this girl as well...

* * *

Bleylock had sent out a drone to watch the ongoing battle with the chissian special forces. This sergeant seemed to know about good tactics. Too bad he had painted himself and his platoon into a corner. The droids gunned them down, despite the desperate attempt to flee. Hah,so much for the chissian elite forces. He needed to tell Lieutenant Marshall about this. He was not going to take the blame for the platoon being murdered. He needed a scape goat, no matter who was left standing when it was all over. Then, his gaze fell on a small metal case. Duke Maddox had not confiscated that one. Well, too bad for him. Now that Duke Maddox had taken I'Son from him, he was going to take out this heavily important strong hold the Technoid compound on Ascaron was, as an act of revenge. While he gave the order to evacuate the compound and take all important documents with them, Bleylock made his way to the partially dug out entrance to the planets core. With the darkness in him taking over his soul more and more, he had no compassion left for anyone that would possibly loose their lives as a direct consequense of his actions. Once he reached his destination, Bleylock placed eight small rods with a reddish liquid around the center of the core. He may not know how far down he needed to go to get to the core, but it did not matter. He had already lost everything dear to him, and now, Technoid was both his employer and his worst enemy. And they hid the one he truly loved from him. Bleylock was at this point far away from seeing his own involvement in what had gone down, so black was his heart, he failed to see I'Son had good reasons for escaping him. All he knew, was that I'Son was injured, and taken to a secret location to recover and undergo medical evaluation. Not a word about what I'Son had explained, only that he did not want to press charges. But it did not matter any more. He would find out where they hid him, but to do that, he needed to be at Technoid base. Technoid had several compounds spread out across the galaxy. He had even had Professor Monteague removed just days earlier, he had been relocated to the plant on Akillian, to continue his research there. The rods with the reddish liquid was his invention, a powerful explosive, one Bleylock intended to amplify. In the steel casing, he took out eight other rods, this time with a more bluish coloured liquid. I'Sons home made tubes that he used to teach his classes. A seemingly harmless liquid, more designed to amuse the students, when he explained the chain reactions. But Bleylock knew what the mix consisted of. And this would amplify the red rods. Bleylock grinned as he placed them. He made his way back out. And as soon as he was back, he gave the order to evacuate all personell. The attacks had caused irreprable damage to the weapons under ground, they would explode in a matter of hours, perhaps days, if lucky. They were not going to risk it.

As he sat aboard his ship, evacuating the planet, he looked down on the battle ground. A bloody site, soldiers scattered everywhere, the droids had been a perfect weapons test, and concealed his activities. Now, he would be in the clear about things...

* * *

This was a grizzly site indeed. Aisha looked around. Plenty of weapons, high grade and still functional. Still, all these dead bodies made her feel sick as she commanded her group of soldiers around, looting what they could. What had taken place here was shameful. And for each fallen soldier, they would check for signs of life. The pirates was not killers. They stole to survive, but taking life was something no pirate leader allowed for, unless it was a matter of you or them. Her team also checked, and there was this look of devestation for each dead body they found. She moved towards the upper corner of the rocks where a soldier had been using his rifle. She crouched down beside. Surely another dead body. His eye had been blown out, and he was covered in blood. Then, a small sound. It startled her for a second. Then, she checked his pulse.

"Give me a hand here. We got a live one here. Lets bring him with us to the base,maybe he can tell us what happened here. And if he survives, he may teach us how to use these high grade weapons. Technoid evolves all the time, we need to keep up if we are to survive this" she said.

A make shift stretcher was made and Sergeant Corso Takashi, the sole survivor of the bloody attack between droids and humans, was saved from the true horror that was to follow...

* * *

Helena fell in love with Akillian. The flowers, the colours, the waterfalls. This was paradise. And she got to share it with her love, I'Son. They had been here for a few weeks now, and were about to move into their new home in the old city of Arcadia. I'Sons mother, Bethany, made sure they had all the pots and pans, and other things a properly equipped kitchen would need. Her son was no longer a bachelor. He had finally found a woman whom loved him to share his life with. I'Son felt helpless to watch. He was not allowed to do any kind of heavy lifting due to his injuries. That was when his father gave him a good advice.

"I'Son, your friend Peter has asked about you. Instead of you feeling useless since you cant do much now because of your injury, why dont you drop by his place and pay him a visit? I think he would be thrilled to see you" Evander smiled.

I'Son looked at Helena.

"Would that be ok with you Helena?" he asked softly.

Helena put down the box she was unpacking and went over to kiss him.

"Yes my love. There is not a whole lot you can do around here. And I can tell it bothers you. Maybe seeing an old friend is the best way for you to keep your mind occupied with other things now. So go, catch up with friends, I will see you later" she said as she kissed him.

* * *

I'Son smiled. His friends place was only a short walk from their new home. A walk would do him good. He decided to head over on foot.

Before long, he rang the buzzer at his friends house.

"I'Son! It has been too long" Peter exclaimed, as he hugged him gently.

He then looked him over.

"Your father told me. I am just happy you are still alive with what happened." he said silently.

I'Son nodded.

"You were right Peter, I never should have gotten involved with Bleylock in the first place. I thought I could help him change, but.." he sighed.

Peter opened the door.

"Come inside and lets talk this over. I know you I'Son, and what I see right now, is a version of you that has seen true evil in the eye and survived it. I know you would not tell of this to a psychiatrist, that is not you. You need someone closer, someone you trust, to open up about this. That and a pint or 6 of fine Akillian beer" he smiled.

I'Son grinned as he heard was still the same he had always been, and right now, he could use a friend to sort through the inner turmoil.

"In that case, how can I say no to your generous offer? You still make the best beer in all of Akillian, or did anyone make something better I have not heard of yet?" he teased.

Peter grinned.

"Still the best in Akillian" he said as he filled two pints with the beer and showed I'Son to sit down on the padded recliner. He came to observe a slight shaking in his friends hands.

Clearly whatever had happened, had shaken I'Son to his core. And he needed to get this out.

"I'Son, do you feel ready to tell me, what did Bleylock do to you?" I know you. This is not about being roughed up, you never had a problem with that on the pitch or anywhere else. You are a fighter, and you are good at what you do, be it science or other things. I am just sorry he ever laid hands on you" he said.

I'Son sighed, and put his pint down.

"At the moment, I have no idea how long I am going to be on sick leave. Or how long I need to wear a back board. I should have moved sooner, after the first attack..." he sighed.

Peter roared as he heard that.

"He has done this to you twice already, and you still stayed? God dammnit I'Son. This man tried to kill you, twice,and this time, he almost succeeded. We are more people that care about you, imagine how we would feel if you came home in a coffin!" Peter said.

I'Son looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I know now" he said.

Peter pulled his chair closer to I'Son. Then he took his hands.

"I know you better than most of our friends. I introduced you to that world that he is part of. I dont regret what we did, it was a fun experience to both of us. But I am going to be here for you I'Son. All the dirty details that you withheld from your psychiatrist, all those things he did to you that makes you feel like vomit, I will listen to. You need help I'Son, to get it out. And like I was the one that showed you what it meant to have a male partner the first time, I will be the one to help rebuild you back to who you were before Bleylock got to you. I swear, I can already sense what you are going to tell me, and I want to kill him for this. I hoped he would treat you better, I should have known he would not. Not with his reputation" he said.

I'Son downed his pint. If he needed to tell this story, he needed this.

"Sit down Peter, it is a brutal tale I got to share"...


	15. Chaos

It was a very grave serious Barry Randt on the news that night. It had never happened before, but a planet, an inhabited planet had violently exploded. Planet Ascaron, was gone from their galaxy, all that remained was medium and tiny pieces of space rocks and a few asteroids. The death toll was millions, mostly settlers from other planets that wanted to inhabit the fertile land. Families had been wiped out, completely destroyed, children were torn apart from their parents, the seriousness got plenty of attention. Duke Maddox of Technoid also appeared on screen, as he had a big compound there. The speculations was as to what was being fabricated at this compound, was it perhaps military secrets, or secret weapons? But even more so, the people of the galaxy wanted answers to whom was responsible for the tragedy. There seemed to be no one that lived to tell the tale. The man thought responsible, was a young army sergeant, Corso Takashi. But he too had seemingly died in a bloody battle.

* * *

At Akillian, I'Son and Helena watched the news in horror. None of them had been to this compound, but they worried that friends and aquaintanses of them had. Was there people that they knew that lost their lives? A quick call to Duke Maddox revealed the answers. He looked at them both as they were looking at him through the screen.

"I wish I could tell you that Bleylock perished, it would have been easier for everyone, but unfortunately, he survived. He and the personel from that base returned to Technoid base this morning. They are given proper medical care in all of this. It has been a real shock for many of them. But where Technoid personell is concerned, there are no casualties. Some speculate this was caused by a small military group from Chissia, whom helped the rebells on site. I now have to redistribute the personell from this base to my other bases. How are you progressing with getting ready to come back to work I'Son? I need to make sure I dont place Bleylock anywhere near you" The Duke said.

I'Son swallowed hard when he heard Bleylocks name. It had taken months already, to get to a place where he got to talk it all out with Peter. Peter had the patience of a saint some times, listening to his ordeal. If he ever met Beylock, I'Son had a feeling his friend would strangle him to death.

"I am ready to start a gradual process of working again this week. I feel like I can do a few days a week at least, while building up to take more" he said.

Duke Maddox nodded.

"Good. Good news is needed at a time like this. I just hope we can piece together what happened, as there is nothing but bits and pieces left of the planet"

I'Son nodded.

"Please inform Professor Monteague I am ready to start tomorrow morning"...

* * *

The entire planet was gone, blown up. And in shiloh, a man whom remembered little to nothing finally woke up from his comatose state.

"Time to wake up. You have slept in for days" Aisha said with a laughter in her voice as she washed the injured soldier.

Corso carefully grabbed his head. It felt like his scull was split open. And when he touched where his left eye was meant to be... Cybernetics. His eye was replaced with cybernetics. It also seemed to be the case with his left ear.

"What..happened?" he managed, feeling dizzy as he sat up.

Aisha looked down. She was not sure how much he had actually seen, if he was aware he was the sole survior. He certainly did not know what had happened the last 48 hours.

"How about you tell me your name first? It would make things a bit easier, or dont you remember?" she asked mildly, handing him a cup of greenish liquid.

"Drink this, it is a herbal mix, it will not remove scars or wounds, but it should make your head spin a little less" she said.

Corso took the cup, and drank slowly. In the back of his mind, he distantly recalled having worked with herbs sometime, and this one felt safe.

"Thanks girl" he tried.

Aisha smiled.

"See my point? Rather than you calling me Girl, my name is Aisha, I am a pirate, from The shiloh Archipelago. A fugitive and crimminal by letter of the law, but pretty harmless unless you give me reason to act in anger. How about you?" she said, and challenged him to answer.

Corso nodded. It was a fair trade she offered. From the sound of things, he owed her his life, if not more.

"My name is Corso, Corso Takashi. I am the sergeant of platoon 33 from the 44th regiment of the chissian elite forces. And since we are on the subject, does anyone know what happened to my platoon? As far as I can see, I am the only one here" he said, once again trying to get up.

Aisha quickly blocked him from doing so.

"Corso, there has been some development in things. I think it is best you sit down while I tell you, as what I am about to say will be a tremendous shock for you. Also, you are severely injured, your scull is fractured, you may not be able to steady yourself, so please, let us, The pirates, help you out. As soon as you are well enough, you will be given a choice, to either stay with us, or return to the chissian military. But please, remain seated" Aisha said.

As Aisha started to tell, an indescribable roar of share utter pain, coming from a place deep within, could be heard inside the pirate ship...

* * *

Bleylock was in a terrible mood. He had tried the sneaky way, by acting very polite and charming with Duke Maddox, to find out where I'Son had gone off to. To no avail. He had noticed that Duke Maddox personal nurse, Helena Ortiz, was also not at her post. That only made him feel more upset. She was his back up plan to relocate his lover. What I'Son had done, by leaving this way, insulted his inner warrior, and his code of honour the worst possible way. Not a word about why this came about now. He had thought they had straightened it all out, that I'Son got the fact that they could not be in a relationship. But that did not mean they could not still work together, that part had nothing to do with their romantic life or relationship. Besides, it was not unusual for homosexuals on Abraxor to still have lovers that were male, only, more hidden, to protect them. What I'Son had seen while they were there...Bleylock knew it was unusual that anyone was caught like those two, but it had clearly stirred something in I'Son, making him fearful of things for the two of them.

Bleylock was getting to be quite manic now, not seeing things clearly in the whole situation, and his own role in the events, was becoming very unclear. By now, Duke Maddox lack of trust in him, his appointed General, the many rounds of questions concerning the loss of Ascaron as a planet and what had gone on inside the compound, under General Bleylocks lead, was all things he blamed on the one he could not reach, I'Son. And the same went for professor Monteague. He knew he had been sent to Akillian and the base there. But having ruined one base, Duke Maddox was not trusting him as a leader, and he kept him on a close leech. Bleylock had to find a way to get back on to his good side...

* * *

It had been more than 3 months off of work now. I'Son parked his car in the designated parking lot, and showed his new identity card that allowed him access to the compound. Helena was no longer working for Technoid, she had been offered a well paid job as a nurse at a near by hospital, a position his mother had helped her get. His own father has asked him to reconsider the idea of working for Technoid. Even with General Bleylock at a distance, and a promise to keep him there, I'Son decided to stay with Technoid. They had spent a lot of money on his education. He felt like he owed them something back for their efforts. He still wore the back board, but it would come off next week, at the physical exam then. It was just precationary at this point.

He entered the building and again had to identify himself to the guard. He was then showed to the wardrobe where a locker was found. It felt strange to see the get up, and the Technoid labcoat with his name tag, but I'Son put it on, and made sure to check his schedule. Laboratory, D Block. He had a meeting with professor Monteague, his new mentor, there, in 30 minutes. It would not leave a good impression to be late. I'Son hurried up, and found his new mentor just about to check his watch.

"Professor Monteague? I believe we have a scheduled introduction meeting? I am professor I'Son Danvers" he said, approaching the older man.

Professor Monteague looked up as the younger man approached. He knew his new protege was young, but this young man, he was in his early twenties at best. How in the galaxy had he managed to become a fully trained professor this fast?

"Welcome aboard I'Son. I understand we are both relatively new here, so let me show you around, while you fill me in on what it is you really take an interest in studying. I was told to make sure you were given assignments that allows for you to develop further and expand as a scientist, so lets see how Technoid can help you with that" he smiled.

"Well, actually, since I have been on sick leave, I came across a very facinating subject. All planets have fluxes, a magical energy, but we know little to nothing about how it works. What if the fluxes in our galaxy could actually be used to benefit everyone,in a good way, to help rather than destroy?" I'Son said.

Professor Monteague rubbed his beard. It seemed his young protege was a lot brighter than he had first thought. He recalled Bleylock having mentioned him, saying this young man was a genius. Maybe this was the one he had looked for, in his latest research project. He wanted to see if it was possible, to create flux, out of nothing but the liquids they had available. If this young man was interested, why not take him on board?

This young man piqued his interest more and more. He needed to know how much I'Son really knew.

"A most interesting thought I'Son. But as of today, The fluxes are regulated by The flux society. They can only be used in football, unless off course, we could come up with a way to disguise it, so no one knew we were making flux. If The Flux society found out we were doing research like that, we would be in trouble" He said thoughtfully.

I'Son smiled. It seemed his new mentor and he had a simmilar passion here, to find a way to better things for the galaxy.

He had the feeling this could be quite an interesting learning experience.

"I always think that nothing ventured nothing gained Professor. If possible, I would like to experiment with this, to see if we can produce. Who knows, maybe Technoid can use it in a positive manner, for example,allow the droids we make more human traits. I think it is possible to do, but I would need the resources and funds to prove it. That, and off course, a mentor to toss ideas around with" he said.

Professor Monteague nodded with a smile. Not only was young I'Son ambitious, he also had a way to sell his idea that intrigued him. He would have a ball mentoring a student this devoted to his task. As they reached the designated area of the lab for I'Sons workstation, he looked around.

In a matter of minutes, I'Son had drawn up what he would need and where he wanted it placed.

"How fast can we have the workstation up and running to the spesifications I listed?" he asked.

Professor Monteague laughed at his young proteges eager to get started.

"Let me make a call to Duke Maddox, and if all goes according to plan, we will be up and running in two days from now" he said.

"Perfect, that is just enough time for me to go through the library and find all the relevant information I need to get started, unless of course, you want to head this one?" he said.

"I do want to be involved yes. Flux is an area where we have little to no knowledge. I have wanted to go further researching this for some time, I even dream of some day creating a synthetic flux for robots, to level the playing field between flux teams in the galactik football league and robots, making a more balanced galaxy so to say. Now, I think I may just have the perfect partner for such a project" he said.

I'Son smiled, and held out his hand.

"If you are willing to give me the chance to work on this professor, you got yourself a lab assistant,and partner".

Professor Monteague took his hand.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership"...

* * *

Bleylock listened attentively as Professor Monteague updated him. So that was where Duke Maddox hid I'Son. Akillian, his home planet. Where he would be surrounded by friends and also family. To go there to see him would be too risky at this time. Someone was sure to sound the alarm if he got close to his former lover, causing Duke Maddox to come down hard on him again. He did not need that. Professor Monteague also reported, I'Son was not living on the Akillian plants dorms. He and his girlfriend lived somewhere in the city, off the Technoid base. He had tried to find an adress, only to find, Duke Maddox had scrambled the adress, and it was duly noted this was his order. He did have a contact code however. Bleylock considered writing I'Sons new contact code down, but he knew it would not help matters. If need be, I'Son himself would have reached out to him by now, trying to set matters straight. It seemed almost as if he was under some kind of spell, a spell cast by this young woman, Helena, whom was now his girlfriend. Bleylock tried to recall her. But she had seemed so ordinare. Not really the kind of girl I'Son should be seen with. With his looks, he could have done so much better, found a girl that had been possible to control. He did not get why he was sidelined over a girl. He had thought I'Son was like himself. But it seemed, I'Son actually had one leg in each camp. That he was actually into both female and male partners. Or was this actually I'Son weighing the pros and cons against each other with a male partner versus a female partner. A female partner could give him offspring in due time, and they were also buildt a bit differently. Maybe he was curious as to how it felt to squeeze a pair of tits in his hands, how a female would feel like compared to a male. What in the galaxy was his motivation for moving forwards with a girl? The more Bleylock thought of it, the more the dark anger inside grew. He would not admit to his obsession. But now he knew where he was, he had eyes on him once more. He could hack the security cameras on I'Sons workstation, and at least see him that way. Then, Professor Monteague told him of I'Sons latest interest within research.

This intrigued Bleylock.

He always thought the key to obtain the power to become the supreme ruler of the galaxy, would somehow connect to fluxes. No one knew of his dealings in the past, or the mole that was inside the flux society. Hell, no one eve knew of his plans.

But this opened doors of opourtunity.

I'Son working with Professor Monteague. Learning more of this, could open that door wide open.

And That made Bleylock start to plot an evil plan in the back of his mind.

He had to be patient, till I'Son could crack the code. He knew Professor Monteague wanted to accomplish just that, but he did not think this scientist had what it took. I'Son on the other hand did. Now, he needed to make sure all the equipment he needed was put in place.

"I will sign the order for this new work station right away. It will be installed as fast as humanly possible. And Professor, take good care of I'Son. He is the most valuable young scientist we got. A real genius. Give him free reigns as much as possible, his skills will astound you" he said.

As soon as he ended the call, Bleylock made another call, this time to have the work station fitted with video surveillance in all possible areas. Now he knew where his lover was. He was going to win him back, one way or the other.

It was a good thing he was alone in his office, so no one heard his evil laughter...


	16. The wedding

Helena sighed as she finally signed out after a long day. All she wanted to do, was to get back home to her beloved I'Son and relax. She smiled when she thought of him. He had recovered well from his ordeal, and was now back to working full time along with professor Monteague. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger. Only four short weeks, and she would become his wife. Bethany had helped her with the venue and the guest lists. A lot of prominent names from within Technoid, as they were associates of I'Son. She had even debated one name with Duke Maddox in person. Bleylock had to be invited for the event, wheter they liked it or not. Besides, Bleylock was also recently married to a woman from his home region, Aaraya. Duke Maddox knew little of the marriage itself, other than it being a very standard wedding in the social circles of his family. He would not pose any risk to I'Son. That was a thing of the past, and he needed to see that I'Son moved on, and got married too. That was what Duke Maddox hoped would be the end of Bleylocks obsession with I'Son.

Helena hoped so too. I'Son still suffered nightmares from his time in the same house as Bleylock. Now, a woman had moved in, Bleylocks wife. Helena knew they had no choice but to invite Bleylock and his newly wedded wife, but she did not like it. She knew what this man had done to him, I'Son would talk in his sleep if the night mares became too bad, wich they still frequently did. It had made her wonder, more than once, just what kind of monster this General was. Bethany had come to pick her up, they were headed off to do the last dress fittings of her wedding dress before the big day. Helena smiled, the thought of that day was enough to carry her through even the most exhausting days...

* * *

Professor Monteague looked at the equation I'Son had drawn up on the white board. It was a complicated calculation, where nothing was left to chance. I'Son had written out and calculated things down to the most minute tiny detail he could think of.

As Professor Monteague checked the calculation, he could not find a single flaw.

"Impressive work I'Son. I never thought a man just weeks away from getting married to a beautiful woman like Helena was going to be able to stay this focused on numbers. You really are something else" he chuckled.

That made I'Son smile as he lifted the finger with the engagement ring to rub his chin.

"She is my everything. Without her pushing me, I am not sure I would have recovered from the attacks as fast as I did" he admitted.

Professor Monteague looked at him.

"I dont want to pry, but how are you feeling about the fact that HE will be there, for your big day?" he asked carefully.

He could see a slight shaking start in I'Sons hands as he mentioned the general.

He could not tell I'Son that he formulated himself like this at General Bleylocks he would later have to report his findings to the one man that I'Son seemed to be deadly afraid of.

"He is a prominent member of Technoids staff. I cant just exclude him, not without a whole lot of speculation as to why. I still recent Bleylock for what he did to me, I would prefer not to go near him personally, but if I exclude him, Duke Maddox made it clear, we may have to have a court hearing about these incidents, and that would still put me in the same room as him again. I really dont want it to come to that, so it is the lesser of two evils. I was also told, he was married a few weeks ago, at Abraxor. That means, he will be under the supervision of his own wife, he wont start anything then. Duke Maddox still distrusts him, that much I know, since Helena and I have regular contact with him, but he thought this would be a good way to mark the ending of things with me and him, showing him, we both moved on, in separate directions" I'Son said.

Professor Monteague nodded.

He laid his hand on the younger mans shoulder as he passed. And he could feel how I'Son tensed up, and how his breathing changed, to short, rapids breaths. He did not even have to do a more thorough check to realise that I'Son was scared by his touch. Whatever had Bleylock done to this young man that startled him so much? At any rate, he knew I'Son had appointments to meet, before his wedding.

" You better get going. I saw your calendar. You got a few busy weeks left, before you enter a new stage of your life" he said.

I'Son grinned as he headed for the air lock out of the lab, after having securely closed down his work for the day and logged it.

"That may be, but it will be the part of my life that brings all my dreams to fruition"...

* * *

Bleylock had deliberately taken a seat to the far back of the church for the wedding ceremony. I'Son had only looked at him once, then hastily turned the blind eye on him. Clearly, he was not wanted, but because he was a prominent member of the Technoids staff, he had still been invited. All the decorations, the colours and happy people was a stark contrast to his own wedding. That had taken place in an office building on Abraxor. And quickly, after Professor Monteague had informed him on I'Sons engagement to Helena. Aaraya, his wife, a proud woman, forced into an unwanted marriage every bit as much as himself, seemed to compose herself well. She was dressed in a beautiful dress from the planet Stellar Unix. Not a wedding dress of course, but professional and also very elegant. He had no doubt she could be a very warm woman, but even with him, her husband, she acted cold and buisness like. Well, he did not care much for her anyway. Now he had to use pills, just to fullfill his marital obligations. She was not I'Son. When he closed his eyes, he could still picture I'Sons athletic body, when stretching after a jog,doing some excercises like sit ups, to keep in shape, or the training room, where he would do boxing. He used to love looking at him, going at it, working up a good sweat, knowing full well what would follow. And now, that door was about to be permanently closed. Bleylock had studied him where he talked to a friend, whom was his best man. The tuxedo looked real good on him. He felt a sting of jealousy inside. From across the hallway, he noticed Duke Maddox send him a warning look. Behave or I will have your hide later.

The sound of an organ started playing, and in came The Bride, led by her father. Helena was dressed in a beautiful silky wedding dress, simple, but it fit an ordinary looking girl like her. I'Son could not take his eyes of his bride.

As she finally reached the altar, I'Son gently lifted her veil with a smile.

She smiled to him, a bit shy, before they turned towards the priest.

What was said was all a haze to Bleylock. He felt like his heart was dying, as the rings were exchanged. But the bride had brought something else. Two identical bracelets, with a special medallion on them. The priest held a small speech about how the threads in the string that held the bracelet together, symboliced that their lives was now twining together the same way. Like the wows given with the wedding band, so came the wows with the bracelet. I'Son smiled softly as Helena put his on and tightened, before he did the same.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" said the priest.

Bleylock wanted to turn away, but it would be un polite not to see. But as I'Son kissed her, he felt the jealously rage within. Aaraya sent him a look, a cold look. It was not as if she had not been told why he did not decline the invitation. She knew full well by now, who I'Son was to her husband, or rather, who he had once been. That was over now. With this act, I'Son made it clear, he had moved on, and Bleylock had to accept that. Bleylock did not look at I'Son as he and his bride exited, he had to wait until they were outside.

Bleylock felt a knot in his stomach as they approached the newly weds.

I'Sons eyes met his.

"Congratulations on your marriage General, I hope you will find all you seek in life and that you turn out happy" he managed.

Bleylock put on a fake smile.

"Thank you I'Son, but today is your day. Congratulations on your wedding. You found a beautiful bride in Helena. I do wish the best for you both" he managed.

Could it possibly sound more fake? He was surprised that I'Son did not call him out on it.

There was more guests wanting to congratulate the newly weds behind them, among them Duke Maddox whom kissed Helena on the cheek and embraced I'Son. Bleylock felt like he just wanted to head back to the hotel, and hide. This was torture, and yet, it had only just begun...

* * *

It had to be his 12th or more glass of bubbles this night. Bleylock could tell Aaraya struck a good tone with the bride, the two of them already acted as if they had known each other for ages, and not just met. But that did not mean I'Son came to see him. He kept his distance, leaving the General to himself. A shadow approached and sat down next to him.

"Remain at your best behaviour General, and I will consider giving you a new chance at a new base. Or even a project" Duke Maddox said as he downed a glass of expensive champagne.

Bleylock knew, the only way back inside the warmth, was to act humble and obedient.

"As you wish, Your Highness" he said, bowing his head.

Duke Maddox looked at the party.

"You do realise, it was never meant to be you and him right? You have a beautiful wife yourself now Bleylock, make the best out of life with her. I know you abraxians have a different honour code than the rest of the galaxy. I'Son did tell me about your struggle. I am sorry things turned out the way they did. But it all happened for a reason. If you can tame your temper,I may allow you to work with him later, when he is back from his honey moon. My gift for the newly weds, just like you and Aaraya got" he said.

Bleylock nodded.

"It was a most gracious gift Your Highness, we enjoyed the trip very much" he said.

A flat out lie off course, they had been cold to each other all the way, since this was a forced situation. Only because it was expected of them to produce an heir to the Bleylock dynasty, did they even share a bed.

Duke Maddox nodded.

"I would want for a way to have my robots on my football team play more like human beings. I will leave this task to you Bleylock, just to keep your head busy with other things than the one that got away. I may have been too harsh on you. I have also experienced the loss of a true love, and the heart break.

That is why I am giving you a chance here, to correct all that" he said.

Bleylock could hardly believe his luck. This was what he could formulate his plan to get back in contact with I' Son on.

He heard the crowd cheer, as I'Son and Helena had cut the cake, and fed each other. I'Son was so taken with his wife, he never once noticed Bleylocks gaze on him. And soon after, it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. I'Son pulled Helena close as the soft tones from the Trio filled the air.

"I am so happy right now, thank you, for making my dreams come true. You are the love of my life" he whispered as they moved around in their own little bubble, hardly noticing the cheers from the on lookers around them.

"I am so blessed, to have married you. Tomorrow, we leave for our honeymoon, imagine, 4 full weeks in the sand" she smiled.

"Someone sounds like they will work on their tan" I'Son teased.

"That would be the day time my love, in the night time, I got some other plans for what we can do" she smiled.

As they danced, Bleylock decided to cease the opourtunity.

"I believe you are right Your Highness. I need to forget about him, as hard as that is to do.I think, improving the football droids may be just the needed medicine for me, it is a complicated problem. Maybe I can use some of the technology from the droids we lost on Ascaron, to improve other droids" he suggested.

Duke Maddox looked at him.

"Just remember General, we are speaking of football droids here,not military purposes. I dont want any scandals of any kind connected to this, you hear?" Duke Maddox said.

General Bleylock bowed his head humbly.

"Off course, Your highness" he said.

But in his mind, formed an evil plan. This plan would force I'Son back to him, simply, because he knew whom to add to the project. He would wait till I'Son was back. He would also use Professor Monteague as middle man, to drop the hint of what was going on. With I'Sons skills, this would present an irresisitble temptation, and also, the one trap that would allow him to finally have I'Son right where he wanted him.

This was not over, infact, as far as he was concerned, it was only just beginning...


	17. One last plea

It hurt, more than he ever wanted to confess to. He had gone and married first, because he had to. His father had been without mercy. It was a marriage without love, Aaraya did not love him, and he certainly did not love her. He did this solely because this was his duty to his planet. He put on a hard, stone cold mask, ever day. But inside, in a place where very few would ever reach him, his heart was shattered. Duke Maddox, Helena,they had all conspired against him, hiding his beloved I'Son from him. And from the look of things, they filled his head with stories that made him turn against him. Bleylock was unable to wrap his head around the fact that I'Son could have made the choise all by himself. Someone had filled his head with lies. Off course he had just roughed him up some, I'Son was strong, he could take that kind of foreplay. Bleylock completely failed to see how he himself fell apart, his mind was consumed with I'Son. It cut so incredibly deep, seeing him kiss his now newly wed wife, looking so in love, the love he had once given to him. Bleylock held a secret resentment against Helena Danvers over this. In his twisted mind, she had stolen I'Son from him. If I'Son had never met her, this would never have happened. He would not have married her, the bitch. He would still be with him. Then he would not have to marry Aaraya. There had to be a way, a way to talk this over. Right now, I'Son was on his honeymoon with his wife, Where Bleylock did not know. Duke Maddox made sure the location of the favoured scientist was kept secret from him. Another reason to hate his employer. Bleylock carried a lot of rage and hatred within, accompanied with a lot of frustration. He missed him, and craved having him lie net to him at night, with that calm smile, the mischief glittering in his eyes, have someone to ask for advice on complicated formulas that his current scientists worked on. I'Son would spot the snag in a seconds and tell him, and every so often, he would do the calculation over, more precise, so Bleylock could give it to his scientist in charge, corrected, so the result would be improved.

Off course he could see the mistrust his current team had. He could no longer hand out those tiny notes with an astoundingly precise calculation, because he no longer had access to I'Son and his knowledge. He had to change that. But how? What kind of projects peeked I'Sons interest these days? Bleylock realised he had work to do. He needed this information. And luck had it, he knew whom I'Sons new mentor was. A meek and rather jumpy professor, by the name of Monteague. It frustrated him that I'Son would work so eagerly with a mediocre man like this. Their work had been much better, and given fruitful results. A sly grin formed on Bleylocks face. If he played his cards right, he would soon have eyes on I'Son again, maybe even convince him to work with him again. Bleylock started to craft a devious plan to have the one he saw as mediocre, Professor Monteague, do his dirty work for him...

* * *

Professor Monteague was a valued member of Tehnoids staff. He had been reomved from planet Ascarons laboratories just a little while before the entire planet blew up, as Duke Maddox had another assignment for him. He had a young genius professor, still in need of mentoring. And Professor Monteague had met the young I'Son, and make sure he got to develop his skills in the direction he wished. To his amazement, I'Son had taken a strong interest in working with flux, a process still in its very infancy. This had baffled him, as his young protege seemed to easily understand what was going on with things, and what to safely mix. I'Son had several notebooks with notes on these processes. But one thing they never really got, at least not yet, was how they could make flux syntheticly. But the way his young protege worked, Professor Monteague had no doubt, it was just a matter of time before he would crack it.

Today, however, with his protege still on his honeymoon,he had accepted the invite to a meeting with Bleylock. What the subject would be, he had no idea. He had taken part of the day off, to meet in a place where Bleylock had suggested. As he entered the private resturant, he found Bleylock had arrived already. Bleylock bade him sit down. Professor Monteague looked at him.

"I am most flathered by your request to see me General. Should we get down to business right away?" he asked as he was served his drink.

Bleylock smirked.

"By all means Professor. I asked you here, as I am interested in what kind of projects your protege I'Son Danvers is working on"...

* * *

Helena was getting ready for returning to work. As was I'Son. They had been away for a month now, Duke Maddox telling them not to worry. This was his treat, to two young people he cared a great deal about. It had been a relaxed month, in a romantic setting for them, under palm threes and sunsets as magical as any. And by now, they already knew, a new magical event was to come in just a few months. A child birthed by their love for each other. I'Son was over the moon with joy. A child. A son or daughter, half of him, half of Helena. Becoming a full family, being responsible for this child, watch it grow, seeing himself in his child. All miracles, and something he really looked forwards to. But first, it was time to return to work.

Professor Monteague looked up as I'Son took place behind his work station, getting set for work. On his shoulder, he carried a small bag of his notebooks.

Typical I'Son.

Overprotective of his work, not leaving anything to chance, or possible to be stolen. Pity, he would have liked to look at his proteges notes about the fluxes. He felt certain I'Son had discovered more than he was sharing. But now, he had to follow through on his agreement with General Bleylock.

He never explained why he wanted to meet with I'Son, only that the young professor had knowledge and that he wanted to discuss a planned project with him.

"How was the honeymoon?" professor Monteague asked.

"Very relaxing and creative" I'Son replied calmly and with a smile.

"Creative? You make it sound like hard work" he teased.

I'Son grinned.

"Some types of work is more pleasant than others. Especially when it leads to the conception of a child" he said.

Professor Monteague grinned.

"That was fast. I am truly happy for the both of you, fatherhood will do you good" he said.

I'Son smiled.

"I am over the moon with joy and really look forwards to this. But tell me, what has happened here since I've been gone?" he asked.

This was professor Monteagues que to give him the handwritten message from Bleylock.

"I was asked to give you this. Someone high up has taken an interest in your work. He has some kind of project he wants to speak to you about. I dont know any more than that. He did not want to give details" he said as he handed him the envelope.

I'Son felt a knot form in his stomach as he recognized the handwriting. Bleylock off course. What could he possibly want this time? I'Son opened the envelope and quickly read the message. This was no invitation to discuss a project. The message was short. But the content was not to be misunderstood.

He had to come to Bleylocks home here on Akillians plant within 3 days, if he failed to, there was no telling what would happen to Helena and the child she bore.

I'Son felt sick with the thought of anything happening to Helena and his unborn child. Just who did Bleylock think he was? He had made it crystal clear, what they had, was in the past, a past he tried to forget, as he focused on his work. But what could he do? Helena and his unborn child was the most important to him in the galaxy. He could not live with anything happening to them. I'Son knew what he had to do. It could end violently, but he would rather sacrifice himself than his wife and unborn child.

"Are you in contact with him professor? I cant make direct contact as of now. It is a personal matter. If you are, tell him, I will be there in three days. After my shift ends. To discuss his project" I'Son managed.

To push the words out felt like pulling teeth. But this had to be done.

Professor Montegue nodded.

"I will inform him of your decision I'Son"...

* * *

Bleylock had prepared, making sure Aaraya was off on some kind of assignment as he expected I'Son to come over. Surely, I'Son realised this was not a business meeting. This was a last attempt to revive the love they once shared. So what if I'Son was married? Extra marital affairs was normal everywhere, for pleasure purposes. He knew from his own home planet, how many like himself had secret affairs like that. Aaraya would turn the blind eye. Maybe Helena would not, but she would soon be busy with a baby, not much time to care for I'Sons needs then. He looked at his work. Perfect, the wine he knew I'Son liked, his favourite dish from his favourite restaurant, a scene set for seduction. You had to be cold as ice to reject all this. An hour later, just as he lit the candlelights, the doorbell rang. He was here. Bleylock felt a bit nervous, but also exited. I'Son looked uncomfortable as he led him inside. Bleylock could not help look him over as I'Son hang up his jacket. Still muscular, slim and good looking. Bleylock was not aware he had been staring until I'Son made a slight cough, pulling him from his daydreams.

"General, look! I have told you before. What we shared is over. We both moved on, and we are married. This scene.." I'Son made a gesture with his arm towards the very seductive scene Bleylock had made.

"I am sorry General, but it really is over. I still care for you as a friend and also, a superior. But I am married now, with a child on the way. My future is with her, and the unborn baby. What we had was good, it taught me lots of things, but sadly, when it mattered the most, you could not stand up to forces above you, for what you wanted. I know you loved me, perhaps you still do, I know I once did, but we never stood a chance. It has to end" he said.

Bleylock felt as if his heart broke all over again.

"Then explain to me I'Son, why you used me. Claiming you loved me, as you clearly dont any more. I still love you, I would do anything to have you back, anything. Why are you acting so cold?" Bleylock asked.

I'Son knew he had to stay close to the door now. He had already seen the signs that Bleylock was getting agitated, and the explosion would not be far off. If he stood close to an exit point, he stood a chance of escape.

"General, you know why. It would never work out for us. Your father, your wife, our employer, the list goes on, there are so many obstacles in the way. At some point, we both have to cut the losses, and make the best of what is still here" he said.

He had miscalculated the rate of Bleylocks rage to take over. I'Son had no time to react, and get to safety. Bleylock launched at him like a panther, in full strength, pinning him to the floor. I'Son felt his heart race with fear as he tried to fight him off. Bleylock had a wild look in his yellow eyes, this time he wore no sunglasses.

"Breaking my heart comes at a high price I'Son, and you are about to learn that now. If you wont give me what I ask of you willingly, I got means to take it, by force" Bleylock snarled, as he continued to pin I'Son down, and reached for a syringe.

I'Son knew what it did.

"There is no way I will give what you ask of me willingly. I only came because you threatened my wife and my unborn child. I wont be your lover again Bleylock, not willingly and not by way for force or blackmail" I'Son spat as he tried to throw Bleylock of. An attempt that failed.

Bleylock came closer, and injected the needle in his neck.

"You are still mine I'Son, I never let go of you. And I will have what I want from you. You chose it to be by force. I will need to discipline you for that. A little beating I am sure you can take. When I am satisfied you will complay, we move on to the more pleasurable things" Bleylock said as he emptied the syringe.

I'Son could feel his body not obeying his commands. He was in peril, for sure. He never should have come, he did it for Helena, and his unborn child. What was to come, he would not think of. He only hoped he would survive it...

* * *

Bleylock had gone the other way around. He started with the pleasantries. Pleasant for him, sure, for I'Son, not at all. He felt like vomitting at what he had to do. It was a disgusting act, non consensual and forced. It seemed Bleylock got bored when he would not respond like he had in the past,he just laid very still, not moving, trying to mentally distance himself from what was happening. That was when Bleylock decided it was time to discipline him for his alleged crime. I'Son was pulled brutally to his feet and forced over to a contraption Bleylock had made, from the celing, and tied his hands to it. I'Son tried to brace himself for what was coming. Silently, he said a prayer that someone would come to his aide, or he would surely not survive. This side of Bleylock, he would bet that not even the prisoners would ever see him this out of control, this angry, or this violent. I'Son yelped as the first strike hit his back. It burned. What in the galaxy was he using for this whipping? The second blow gave the answer. Leather belt. After 5 hard blows, Bleylock stopped, looking at I'Son, whom was held up by the ropes that tied his arms over his head.

"I will give you once chance to revise your decision about us. Say yes, and this beating stops. Say no, and you might not make it" he said.

I'Son tried to focus. The injection he had been given, was not out of his system yet, his back felt like it was on fire, and he could feel where the belt had broken the skin, how tiny streams of blood was rolling down.

Bleylock looked at him.

"It is not so bad. You have taken worse. So, what is your decision? Yes, and this stops, I will even make sure to have a doctor come tend to you imidiately. Continue to say no, and I might end up killing you, I am not one to share I'Son,a divorce will be swift for you and Helena, and you can see your child whenever you like when that time comes." Bleylock tried softly.

"And what about your wife, will you divorce as well, or am I to be the dirty little secret, your secret affair?" I'Son managed, feeling how his strength was failing him, leaving his body by the second. Inside, he asked Helena to forgive him if he did not make it. Then, he mustered what little strength he had left.

"The answer Bleylock, is NO. Now, and forever" he said.

There, he had just signed his own death warrant. As if by a miracle,I'Son could hear sirens of police cars outside the building.

The blows to his back got harder and harder, And he did not have long left until he would loose consciousness if this kept up.

I'Son managed to gather all his strength one more time, and screamed from the full force of his lungs.

"Someone help me!"...

* * *

The ambulance drivers was horrified when they saw the victim of the crime. His back was appearing sliced open in all directions, blood dripping from tiny spots where the skin was broken. One of them recognized him. He signalled to his co worker.

"He works for Technoid. This one is very well connected. Last time, Duke Maddox himself was present. We need to call Technoid and inform of what happened" the ambulance driver said.

His co worker nodded. After Bleylock was taken into custody, they had cut the ropes that tied him and laid him on the nearby bed. He was barely conscious. A female medic tended to his wounds and dressed them. She looked compassionately at him, until she recognized him. This was her fellow co worker Helenas husband, I'Son. What was he doing here, at General Bleylock and Aarayas quarters? She decided to notify Helena at once, and ordered I'Son taken to the hospital...

* * *

I'Son came to, realising Helena sat by his bedside, and she looked cross.

Beside her, once again, stood an equally cross Duke Maddox.

"I'Son Danvers, what part of that incredible mind of yours thought seeing Bleylock all by yourself was a good idea? It is the second time he nearly beat you to death" Helena said, clutching his hand.

Duke Maddox was eerily silent. Then he looked at Helena.

"Could you please go find his treating doctor, and tell him he is awake, so they can change the bandages?" he asked.

Helena nodded, got up and left the room. I'Son could tell by his expression he knew what had really happened and wanted to spare Helena this story.

"How long has he been doing this I'Son? I have been notified about the true nature of things. How long has he been forcing you to satisfy him like this? And dont lie to cover his ass. I wont have it" Duke Maddox said.

I'Son felt a wave of relief wash over him. And before Helena returned with his doctor, he told Duke Maddox all there was to know about the obsession of his employee, and the threats toward Helena and his unborn baby son. Duke Maddox listened. He realised that I'Son had no options.

But once again, he would not press charges against the General. Duke Maddox could not convict him unless I'Son pressed charges. Duke Maddox could only hold him for a little while. On his way back to his office, he decided for now, to exile General Bleylock to the Technoid base. There, he would be sure to have eyes on him...

* * *

There is no love lost on one side, and on the other side, there is obsession with something that has died. ISon will have to make some decisions about wheter or not to press charges. And how will this influence the story, you have to red to the end. We are getting close. and a lot of other things will make sense


	18. The secret project

White walls, and the man sitting in a chair in front of him, dressed in a white coat. The mandatory psychiatric evaluation. His past choices was causing him grief beyond the scope of what he could imagine. I'Son answered the questions he was asked about the attack in a mechanical way, causing the evaluating psychiatrist to look at him closely. It seemed I'Son was determined to get out of this, making these session as clinical and closed off as possible. Duke Maddox had ordered I'Son be pushed on the subject of filing charges against Bleylock, to see if it was possible to make him change his mind on the matter. But so far, four sessions in, I'Son was not considering it.

When asked why, the answer was the same. He had to a degree provoked the reaction, and Bleylock was sure to bring that up in a court, that and a whole lot more. I'Son could not see the need, nor did he want to relive the nightmare, or have his wife or Bleylocks wife for that matter, hear of this. He was strong enough to cope, and there would be no charges filed. The psychiatrist knew he had done all he could. There was no need for more sessions. If Duke Maddox hoped to use this interview with I'Son as a foundation to press charges of assault against his General, he would be disappointed. I'Son had barely said anything at all except for what he had to. It was like talking to a wall. It was getting nowhere.

"I'Son, may I suggest, for your own safety, and the safety of others, that you do press charges against your assailant over this? From my understanding, largely due to information directly from Duke Maddox himself,this is a high ranking official within the company. For some reason, Duke Maddox has decided to shield you, in any way he can. And the best bet would be to take matters to trial, to get some kind of restraining order, to keep him away from you and..." the psychiatrist started.

"No! No charges filed, no trial. Just...let it go" I'Son had stood up, the cuts still bothering him to a degree, but he walked towards the window of the office, a window that happened to be aimed at the scene of the crime he was here to work through, in the distance, and stared out into the great vastness. The psychiatrist noticed how he slightly clutched his hands.

"Are you really feeling ok I'Son?" he asked, with a slight worry in his tone of voice.

"I'll be fine. I'll get through this, my own way. To file against him..there is too much risk to innocent people in doing so. He is married, so am I. Our wives...I dont know about his wife, if she knew, but my own wife..she does not know, she knows nothing about the threat he made towards her, towards our unborn child, my son to be in not many months..I have to protect them, even if it will destroy me from the inside and out" I'Son said.

The psychiatrist knew this was a lost battle. This would be the final session they had.

"Do you need any perscription for pills to calm the nerves? Since you dont want to talk, there is not much else I can do to help you" he said.

I'Son nodded calmly.

"You have done worry about me. I always pull through" he said.

The psychiatrist shook his hand before he left. He noticed the tiniest of tremors in the other mans hand. The psychiatrist looked at him as he exited the building to take off in his car, no doubt back to the laboratory. That man had a strength to him that he could not quite explain. As he saw him drive off, he had to finish his report to Duke Maddox. There was not enough to conclude. The psychiatrist sighed. His report would not be a long one, only four meetings, with little to no talk of anything. It seemed he shut himself off from it all, all answers was mechanical, and for some reason, he still tried to protect his assailant. What could he possibly know of this general, that had led to these injuries? He knew the men knew each other, and had shared house for some time, could it be there was a deeper level to this, one that I'Son felt ashamed to admit to being there? He could make guesses, but unless I'Son chose to tell,there was nothing he could do. He concluded his report on nothing serious to be detected, but recommended to keep the young scientist in a safe enviroment, surrounded by people he felt relaxed with...

* * *

I'Son had hurried back to the lab after his appointment. Professor Monteague had messaged him that he wanted to try a new mixing technique today, to see if this would produce a synthetical flux. If it worked, they could possibly improve the Technoid football team, a mechanical team. I'Son did not feel as if they were there yet, to create an artificial flux by mixing severals together, it was something that had not been attempted, and potentially held great dangers. To go this route.. They were sure to attract the attention of the flux society, in a negative way. If their work posed a threat to the galaxy, the project would be shut down. It did not matter how innocent the intent, or how much in good faith it was done. If the flux society saw it as a danger, they would pull the plug. He parked in his designated spot and hurried through the airlocks, while putting his lab coat on. Professor Monteague looked up from a book he was looking in as he entered and logged in with his identity card.

"We may have a break through" he smiled, excited as a little child.

"Show me!"...

* * *

Bleylock was infuriated. He was being punished, for disciplining I'Son. How come he refused to see that he had offered him a win win situation? The injuries to I'Sons back could hardly be that serious, he was already back to business as usual at the lab. If Professor Monteague knew what had happened, he never told Bleylock. He had asked rather casually, pretending I'Son had told him he would think about his suggestion. Wich of course never happened. His abraxian rage had gotten the better of him..again. He knew I'Son drove a hard bargain. Clearly, he was still hurt that he had to abide by his fathers will, and did not chose to fight for him, for them. He could not blame him. I'Son was idealistic in his ways. He always saw the positive in things, that was one of the many things he felt attracted to with him. That innocence, close to naive side of him.

But this side, where he was acting hurt, even upset, because he had no choice but to choose duty over heart, that side made I'Son deliberately provoke him, make him get mad, because he would repeat the same reasons for not trying to fix this, making it clear, he had lost the trust he once had, in his former lover. And as a result, he was now not allowed to leave Technoid base. Duke Maddox made sure of that.

Aaraya had only sent him a long look as she had been informed. Like she had seen it coming, and that all this was on him, leaving I'Son free of any blame.

To get his mind of all the frustrations and anger that built up over this exile,Bleylock dived into the list of projects that was recently started. It did not take long before he found the project that was started by Professor Monteagues hope to accomplish something Bleylock thought to be way out of his league.

But interestingly, Duke Maddox had signed off on it, as a means to create flux for his football droids.

An old silly mans dreams, such a mix, if brought into existence, could be used for something far greater. He could use that to show I'Son that he could break free from his fathers grasp. He just needed a weapon, to seize galactik power.

Eureka! Why had he not thought of this sooner?

But there was obstacles, and lined up in long rows. To bring this to fruition, he needed the best scientists Technoid had. That included I'Son. But at the moment, he could not let him know he was behind the funding of it all. That this was his project. If he knew, I'Son was not going to come on board, and certainly not part take in it. He could not be allowed to know yet.

Maybe start it off as a secret project, one that would pique his interest.

Then, he needed to have someone on board that would lead to I'Son willingly signing up for it.

Bleylock grinned, as he started to formulate a plan on how to obtain his objective...

* * *

"What do you think?" Professor Monteague said as he placed the project description in front of I'Son.

He looked closely at the spesifications and the objectives for the project.

"I am thinking we are going to break a whole variety of rules, set by the flux society, with this. Is Duke Maddox really that interested in football, that he would go to these extremes, just to have the droids play better?" he asked.

Professor Monteague shrugged.

"Seems he may have taken one loss too many. There is only so much that a droid can do, against one of the more famous flux teams. Our droids against for instance the xenons..can you imagine?" he asked.

I'Son chuckled for a moment.

"From that perspective, it is understandable why he would want it. But as of this moment, there is a lot of work that remains to make it a reality" he said.

Professor Monteague nodded.

"Wich is why I am asked to put together a team, to make it happen. The project will be top secret, so usual code of silence applies. But it is ambitious. Would it not be something to be the one to actually accomplish it? To have your name famous, for creating something like that, out of nothing?" professor Monteague exclaimed, very enthusiastically.

I'Son had to smile, his mentor could sometimes become overly enthusiastic about things, especially this project. But he had to admit, he did find it to be very interesting, and a real nut to crack. For him, this was not about the fame he could gain from it. If anything, this was the bi product. If he got on board, he would do it, to test his own skills to the fullest. To take on what was the ultimate test of his skills and knowledge.

I'Son looked at the list of names mentioned as possible members of the team. It was not a long list, but some of the best names. This was the chance of a life time.

"Add my name to the list professor. I am going all in with this"...

* * *

They were four months into the project. Tests were encouraging, but far from where they wanted to be at. There was a tiny piece that kept staying out of reach, making them work hard for it. Labnor looked up from his desk. The droid was ready. The team still involved, now reduced to two. Himself, and I'Son.

He looked over at his co worker, whom seemed to go over the calculations again, before he put on his protective goggles and gloves. Then, ever so carefully, he added two different liquids, to put it inside the power core for the droids they had available, to test the mix. I'Son carefully watched the gauges. The mix did not seem to be as stabile as he had hoped for. Could there be something wrong with the calculation? He signalled to Labnor, to get the test sequenze fired up. These last weeks, he and Labnor had worked pretty much around the clock to try to complete the project. Helena was less than happy with that, she was only a few short weeks away from the magical due date. A few more weeks, and he would hold his son for the first time. The very thought made I'Son smile. He was to be a father. The word alone made him think of happy images, pushing a stroller, family related matters. He looked at the gauges again, only to hear the sound of the door to the lab open. He looked up, and his heart froze over.

Bleylock! What was he doing here?

I'Son felt his body froze into alert. This could not be good.

"Gentlemen, I am here to oversee the latest progress on the project. Have you got a droid ready to be tested?" he asked.

I'Son noticed the annoying sunglasses he wore. That made it close to impossible to read him. He took the book with all the progress reports, and tucked it under his arm, as he kept his distance from Bleylock.

Labnor activated the robot whom was fuelled with the synthetic mix, and whom aimed at the goal.

Bleylock studied the actual test, then the video they had shot.

"Very good work. This synthetic flux is making them play...how can I put it..almost like humans" Bleylock deducted.

I'Son tried to keep a neutral face, this man was to his knowledge far more dangerous than their invention..his invention to be exact. Labnor had been tasked with creating a safe casing for the flux capsule.

Bleylock looked around in the lab, for a second, looking at I'Son. He felt almost like as if he was being scanned, as if Bleylock was trying to make out how much he could have told Labnor, and how he felt about things now.

I'Son made no attempt to hide the fact that he did not feel comfortable with him being here in this lab, and that he could report this higher up, given he was the actual man in charge of the project now.

Bleylock continued to look around, and then, he headed over to the console, showing all the gauges.

I'Son could have kicked himself for not concealing the flux activity gauge.

Bleylock stopped, and looked at it.

"This is the flux activity gauge right? Doesnt it work?" he asked, turning to the two men.

"Do you mean to tell me that your meta flux is invisible?" he asked.

I'Son knew they were backed into a corner. He had to think fast, if Bleylock took an interest in this, there was no telling what could happen.

Labnor seemed to be not thinking of the risk of exposing too much.

"Well, it seems that.." he started before I'Son cut him off.

"Actually, we are still not sure. We havent finished all of our tests yet" he said, sounding apollogetic.

Bleylock looked at him. I'Son once again felt as if he tried to read his mind.

But Bleylock turned to once again look at the results from the droid. For some reason, I'Son did not feel like this was good news.

"Well Gentlemen, here is an invention that the flux society wont appreciate a bit. Imagine if this flux fell into the wrong hands.. If it were used for military purposes for example. The flux society would see nothing but danger in it, a lot of danger" Bleylock concluded, letting his words hang in the air.

I'Son had not failed to pick up the Generals intent. The Meta flux was never meant to be used in football droids, they had been tricked, and the purpose behind their invention was one meant to wreak havoc on the galaxy. That had to be stopped, at all cost.

Bleylock slowly walked towards the door of the lab, like he had thought, I'Son had gotten the job done, unknowing of his involvement in the project. To see the shock on his face, that alone had been worth the trip. But he could sense the two scientists had become a bit nervous with his words, in particular Labnor. Well, he would call them to rest in a second.

He turned to them, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"But rest assured, that is not at all our intention, I will let you get back to work" he said as he left.

As soon as the door closed, Labnor looked at I'Son.

"Do you think we can trust him?" he asked.

I'Son clenched his fists.

"Labnor, we have been tricked. If we dont act, we will be responsible for General Bleylock and Technoid declaring war on the Galaxy as we know it"...


	19. Fleeing Akillian

I'Son only took a little while to formulate a plan of action. Now that Bleylock had taken interest in their invention,he knew for certain it was not going to serve the galaxy in a good way.

Bleylocks hidden involvement had made him aware, now would be a goo time to strike first. At all cost, their invention had to be kept out of the hands of Bleylock, and if need be, Technoid. Duke Maddox was indeed the leader of Technoid, but it was doubtful he was aware of just the extremes some of his employees would go to, to obtain power to rule the galaxy.

And Technoid was the tool they used to do it. But General Bleylock was more slippery than most of the sharks. He himself did not associate with them, not any more. But it was clear, Bleylock had no scruples with whom he used, or trampled over, to obtain that power he sought. And since the meta flux could not be detected...the very thought of what Bleylock could do with such a weapon, was enough to make I'Son very fearful.

He could not let that happen.

There was only one thing left. He had to flee Akillian and everything, along with Helena and their baby. They had to start over, somewhere else, new identities...

How he was to bring that about, he did not know, he only knew, he had to prevent disaster, with his own life on the line.

"Is the container for the capsule ready?" he asked Labnor, whom nodded.

"Open the hatch, I will hide it, somewhere it can do no harm" he said.

Labnor looked at him.

"That is crazy. You will get killed before you even get off the base" he said, looking utterly shocked.

I'Son looked at him.

"I cant take the chance of doing nothing. Bleylock is a very dangerous man, let me assure you of that. He will stop at nothing, to obtain power. It is in his nature. As long as I have known him, in any type of business dealings, he will say one thing and stab you in the back at the next moment. I dont trust his assuring one bit. I will take the risk" he said.

Labnor nodded, slowly.

"I will try to stall them here as long as possible, buying you as much time as possible" he said with a serious face.

I'Son nodded.

They opened the hatch and placed the capsule in the casing Labnor had made. As soon as it was securely closed, the two scientists shook hands, knowing the odds they would see each other again were very slim. When Technoid found out what they had done, all hell would break loose. One of them faced torture. The other faced certain death if he was captured. Out of the two of them, I'Son stood the best chance of escaping Technoid and making it into safety to hide their invention.

I'Son had started a light jog, to make sure he had as much distance to escape as possible. There was sure to be alarms here, especially with Bleylocks involvement. How long had he watched from the shadows? It was a quite uncomfortable feeling to know they had been watched, by someone as crazed as Bleylock, for an unknown time.

He had made it out of the lab, when the room all of a sudden flashed with alarms.

He had unknowingly triggered it.

Now there was only one choice left...run for it!...

* * *

The techno droids came tramping into the laboratory where Labnor cleaned up things. After today this project would be permanently over. Bleylock entered. He noticed the empty power core, and looked around.

"Where is the Meta flux? And where is I'Son?" he snarled at the frightened scientist.

Labnor was sweating bullets. This was about to turn ugly and fast.

"You are too late, he figured out what you planned on doing. And if that is true, I am all for what he did" Labnor managed.

Bleylocks face was a mask of anger.

"Sir!" A guard yelled as he came running into the room.

"A small shuttle just took off. The surveillance cameras show I'Son storm on board, carrying a small casing" he reported.

Bleylock gritted teeth.

"Follow him and try to cut him off. He must not escape"...

It only took minutes before a hail of lasers was fired at him. I'Son activated the bionic shields of the ship as he pushed the speed to max. This was no cat and mouse game, this was a run for your life game. As he pushed, he called Helena.

"Pack only the most necessary things honey, something has happened, something bad. We have to leave Akillian, start over somewhere else" he said, with a desperation in his voice.

Helena looked shocked, but realised this was no joke.

"How far out are you?" she managed.

"30 minutes. Only the most necessary items. We need to travel light, and we need to be fast" he said.

Helena nodded.

"I will be ready. Please be safe my love..."...

* * *

He had managed to win a few minutes, by mixing with the crowded highway. His hands was close to cramping where he steered his shuttle. Any manuver to outrun the chasing ships that would buy some time, he would use. For a while, he felt he had lost them. As he felt it safe, he sat a course for home.

Helena had a few bags and boxes ready when he arrived.

I'Son quickly put the things inside the shuttle and then, he took a moment to look at their home. Something told him, they would not return here. Helena looked sad too, this was where they were to bring up their son, and now, they had to flee. But at least, they were all together.

I'Son looked at her.

"Im sorry Honey, I never meant for things to be this way." he said.

Helena looked compassionately at him.

"We will pull through, together" she said silently.

As soon as they were strapped in, I'Son started the engine again and they took off.

I'Son had no real plan for where to go now, other than away from akillian. Their shuttle would bring them away from here, to somewhere else. He would have to worry about new identities then, first of all, they needed to get out of here.

He held a high speed, and no one knew if it contributed to the events that followed, but in a matter of minutes, he had two small ships in pursuit. And as they came close enough, they opened fire.

I'Son could tell he had not not enough power to activate the bionic shields. And what was more, he had his very pregnant wife with him,

So, he made the call to try to outrun them.

Helena felt the stress, she clutched her big belly, clearly in pain.

I'Son took a look at her, with worry. Was she in labour from all the stress? But she sent him a look that told him to focus on the road, she would be fine.

But sadly, as the ships in pursuit came closer, their lasers shot out their engine.

I'Son felt how the steering was harder to control. The ship was getting hard to control. She would not be flyable much longer.

"Hang on Honey, its gonna be a rough landing" he warned her, as his control panel told him they had to land. Thank the galaxy he had taken this possibility into consideration in his plan, and asked an unadarian friend for help.

The landing was hard, tearing up the wing on Helenas side of the ship.

I'Son unfastened his seatbelt. The hard landing had struck Helena unconscious. He quickly freed her from her seatbelt and carried her out of the ship and laid her down. She was out.

It got him worried.

"Honey, Honey, can you hear me? Answer me, please" he beggged.

Helena slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at him, she would be ok.

"I'Son?" a voice called behind him.

I'Son turned, to see who addressed him.

"Its only me I'Son, We were supposed to meet, remember? Do you have the Meta flux?" The unadarian asked.

I'Son put a hand to his shoulder. This man had just rescued the entire operation.

"Its in there" he said, and beckoned to the crashed wreck of his own ship.

"Put my wife in your ship, and be ready to take off. And take care of her" he said as he once again entered the wreckage to get the meta flux, the weapon that was the cause of this situation.

As his friend took his wife to his ship, I'Son pushed aside boxes and other things, to get to where he had hidden the damn thing. There, he opened the box, to take the capsule in his hands.

Outside, he heard the ships in pursuit had turned, and they now targeted his friends ship and his wife. He saw them take off, without him.

It was like a scene from a horror movie played out before his very eyes. His friend and wife took off, clearly in an attempt to lead attention away from him, so he stood a chance to get this weapon out safely. But they did not get far.

The lasers hit the side of the ship, with devestating force, tearing the ship up, making it unflyable.

I'Son could not believe what he saw.

"NOOOO!" he yelled in disbelief.

That could not have happened. He did not just see that.

"Oh my God, It cant possiby be.." I'Son said, putting a hand in front of his face.

But the danger was not over. Bleylock had planned on not leaving any loose ends. And that meant to assure that I'Son was dealt with. He and his co conspiritors.

Now the Technoid ships once again targeted him, shooting at him. It caused him to fall, loosing the capsule with the Meta flux. No!

I'Son was quick to his feet, and chased after the sphere with the Meta flux. He hardly noticed that his crashed ship blew up behind him. No evidence to be found. Technoid was thorough in covering up their tracks with this one.

I'Son chased after the dangerous sphere, trying his best to avert another catastrophe today. He had just lost his wife, his unborn son... What else could go wrong now?

Once he thought he could reach it by launching himself forwards, he did, and fell short to grab it.

I'Son could only watch in horror, as the sphere rolled over the edge, and thumbled down towards the unsuspecting city below.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, looking in share horror at what had happened.

He had doomed them all, his wife, his child, even himself.

Maybe he should have surrendered to Bleylocks offer after all.

A sharp glimmer of light and the explosion was close to unbearable. He was over fifty stories above it, unprotected and exposed, and could only turn away from it, yelling in pain from the sharp light...

* * *

They had found the wreck site, no sign of I'Son. Bleylock tried to seem unphased. This was not like him. He was clever, somehow, despite what the evidence suggested, he had survived this. He was sure of it. He knew this man, I'Son was a survivor. He did not believe him to be dead, just yet.

"Search all astro ports and possible points of exiting the planet. He will try to make his way out,He could have gotten injured. Find him, and bring him back to technoid. We will make sure to take care of him" Bleylock ordered.

"You wont escape me I'Son. Keep running all you want, but I will find you, and when I do, I will see to it, you create a new badge, willingly or by force. You are too valuable to Technoid and me, to be let go of. You belong to the company, as the companys employee, by contract. You will fullfill it."

He grinned evil. This battle was not over yet...

* * *

Three days later, in the Shiloh archipelago, The leader of The Shiloh Pirates, Magnus Blade, a ruthless man, taken with espionage and stealing from the most profitable companies in the galaxy, was handed a report. It interested him.

They had found a small shuttle near the outer limits of their territory. On board a single passenger. A young man, dressed in a technoid lab coat. The man seemed a bit distraught. The pirates that found him, had brought him to their lair, blindfolded. Till now, the young scientist had been sitting idle in the holding cell he had been put in, awaiting accessment from him, the leader. As he finished reading through the report, he found that he wanted to see this man.

"Bring him before me, I want to see him!" he ordered.

Minutes later, two pirates, holding a tall, blonde haired man, dressed in a technoid uniform, before him.

The man did not appear to care what was happening. Had he been injured by them, like so many others, and was in need of the kind of medical treatment they could give him?

And could this man possibly have knowledge about Technoid, that could be to their benefit?

The Pirates would often take in new members in need of help. Something told him, this man was in need of help, he was not going back to Technoid. He had fled from Technoid, the reports they had managed to get from Technoids system, had named him as I'Son Danvers, and he had stolen something from Technoid, and caused an iceage to start on Akillian. They considered now to go out, offering a reward for any information of his whereabouts.

Magnus nodded as he read this.

Corso, a silent war veteran of the flux wars,later turned pirate, was called to Magnus.

"Corso, this young man, I'Son, take care of him, teach him our ways and see what is needed. Give him the choice, to join us as a member, or to remain our prisoner. It wont be long before they put out a wanted poster for him" he said.

Corso nodded.

"You think he will join us? There is something about him, he has seen things, I can tell, he will need a friend, or more to get through all of this trauma he has suffered" he asked.

Magnus nodded, pleased with Corsos response.

"I think you would be the best choice Corso. You have seen your fair share of trauma. Help him channel his rage against Technoid he is ready, we will give him the choice. For now, help him get used to our ways, and lets prepare him, he will change his name and assume a new identity" Magnus ordered.

Corso smiled as he saluted and headed off to the holding cell, ordering the young scientist released into his care.

I'Son looked suspiciously at him.

"I am here to introduce you to the people onboard. How does a shower sound? You look like you need one" he said, studying his soon to be bunk mate closer.

I'Son nodded. Corso had brought him the things he needed, and a new change of clothes, the ones Magnus ordered.

I'Son looked sceptically at them. Corso grinned.

"Technoid clothes dont work here. So you get the same kit the rest of us have. Now, how bout that shower?" he smiled.

I'Son nodded with a small smile.

Corso showed him to the showers, and showed him how it worked. He made ready to take a shower himself. The Pirates were like brothers, a family of thieves.

And I'Son would hopefully soon take the pledge and join them. He looked over at the other man, whom let out a sigh of relief, as the warm water washed over him. Corso smiled as he heard that sigh. Then, he came to glance over at him. And his face turned to a mask of shock. This man was seriously traumatized. The scars littered his back, he looked like he had been savagely beaten. Corso had seen this before, and he knew what it meant. It could not be that he had experienced it too, the same thing his little brother Kuhn had? He had to know, even if it opened up raw wounds again.

"I'Son, not to pry, but those wounds on your back.. They must be hurting" he tried carefully.

I'Son seemed uncomfortable as he turned off the shower, and put the towel over his back as if to hide the wounds.

Corso knew he had to step carefully.

"I am not going to push, everyone here has their own story of pain,and secrets. Should you choose to share, I am here to listen. I happen to know herbal medicine, I got something that can help ease the pain and speed up the healing some" Corso offered, placing a hand softly on I'Sons shoulder.

He felt the other man jump. Ok, this would take some time getting used to.

I'Son said a name barely audible to his ear. Corso leaned closer, to hear what he said.

"You want to know who is responsible for my injury? I will tell you, about a man whom is a devil in sheeps clothing. A snake and a lawless scum. I saw him murder a friend, and my wife, and also, my unborn son..." he started before his voice broke.

Corso nodded, the typical story of murder, lost love and family, nothing new about that around here.

"The name of this scum is General Bleylock, and I will avenge my wife and my son, or die trying"...


	20. Blackbones

Duke Maddox was in a bad mood. The cursed pirates! Such a pest. A breach of security, and all the available information on their missing scientist I'Son Danvers, was gone. If he was to trust General Bleylocks report, the explosion that now caused a lasting decline in temperature on Akillian, was all I'Sons fault. Rubbish! No human being had the power to plunge an entire planet into an ice age. The reports he had read about the incident, indicated that Akillian as they knew it, was gone. The axis of the planet had shifted, due to an explosion, of unknown origin. He was interrupted as Bleylock entered his office, looking very humble. An act off course. And Duke Maddox knew it. He blamed the general for the loss of his young scientist, and his personal nurse, just two short months from giving birth to her first ever child.

He could not prove it, but somehow, he just knew Bleylock had a finger in this, if not more.

"Your Excellency.." Bleylock said as he humbly bowed his head.

Duke Maddox was cranky and he let it shine.

"Did you find any trace of I'Son, or Helena?" he asked looking up from the report he was reading.

"I am afraid not Your Excellency. We found a crashed ship, its registration numbers belonging to I'Son. But there was no trace of him, or Helena. They either had help escaping or they perished in the explosion" Bleylock answered.

"It is reported he stole the Meta flux. Was that the reason for the explosion in the old city of Akillian?" Duke Maddox asked.

"We believe so Your Excellency. Lord knows what he was thinking, to run off with a dangerous, untested mix like the Meta flux" Bleylock tried.

Duke Maddox rubbed his beard.

"Whatever the reason, I want proof of his death, and if so cant be found, find him. At all cost. He is valuable to Technoid. If possible, and if he is alive, make sure he is taken unharmed. As soon as he is found, have him brought to the base. He will be dealt with there" Duke Maddox ordered.

"Certainly Your Excellency. It shall be done. But dont you think this is odd behaviour for him? I feel responsible for what happened. I was, after all, the one that found and recruited him" Bleylock tried.

Duke Maddox nodded.

"Put out a warrant for him. Something must have happened to make him act this way. I want answers Bleylock, you will make sure I get them" he said.

Bleylock bowed modestly as he left the office.

As soon as he returned to his own office, he initiated the process of putting a be on the look out notice on I'Son.

"Dont think for one minute that this is over I'Son. You wont escape me or Technoid. Run as you may, we will find you"...

* * *

"You have taken the pledge to join the Shiloh pirates, and live by our ways, as a brother, and member of our family. When you rise, your name is no longer I'Son Danvers. That is your past. From here on, you will be known as Sonny Blackbones" Magnus said, as the pirate before him rose to his full height.

There was still traces of whom he had once been, but now, he was changed. No longer did he need his glasses, The pirates had made sure he had corrective surgery on his eyes, having replaced his blue retinas with some warm hazel brown ones. His beard had been changed, into the standard three stripes the pirates wore. Some change to his hair line had also been done. Apart from that, he no longer looked like a scientist, a refugee that had fled Technoid, the mighty company of law and order in the galaxy, but a hardened pirate. Behind the eyes, flickered a fire, a fire of hate, of vengance.

He had only been with them a short while, and all the while Corso still struggled to have him adjust to protect his own hide in this shark tank, there was something to him, a determination and a will to survive, that he had not seen in ages.

It had become evident early on, Sonny was not capable of protecting himself yet, so until further notice, Magnus had hidden him on board the ship. To assure Sonny would have the skills needed to survive, Magnus had made Corso his instructor.

Corso was tough on anyone that joined, Sonny was no exception. In the training arena, Corso would push him till he was close to falling over from share exhaustion, taunting him when he gave in too fast.

"Stop being such a chicken. I eat that kind of guys for breakfast" Corso had taunted, as Sonny was on his knees, breathing hard.

"You looking to have a peace of me for breakfast hotshot?" Sonny spat, forcing himself up.

Corso laughed.

"Cute, I am sure you would taste good, but I happen to prefer the meat on my plate a bit more tender than you. Keep at it, you still got another hour of this to go. And I am not in the mood to cut you any slack today" he retorted.

This tactique had paid off. Sonny had gone at him again, sweating bullets where he stood, his torsoe bare and with the boxing gloves tightly tied around his hands.

Corso decided to test just how much attention to classes Sonny had paid, and switched the bag for a special pillow he held.

"Lets see those defensive moves again. I need to know I am getting somewhere with you, and you are not wasting my time" he said.

He was rewarded with a hard kick to the pillow.

It made him smirk.

"Good, bet you cant do it again" he taunted.

The next kick sent him crashing into the wall. Corso laughed as he got up.

Sonny was breathing hard, sweat dripping.

"Good enough for you Hotshot?" he asked, preparing for another round.

Corso grinned as he put the pillow away.

"You earned your shower and some rest. Nice work out. You are getting stronger" he said as he helped Sonny untie the lacing on the gloves. Sonny grabbed his water bottle and emptied it in two sips. Corso looked at him.

"Those muscles are sure to feel sore after this. To show you I am not the monster you take me for, I will give you a massage, it will help you recover faster" he said.

Sonny nodded calmly, as he grabbed his towel, and got ready for the shower.

Two short months, and he was changing, far away from the man he had been. There was a darker force that drove him now. A force out of the need for revenge, for his wife and sons premature deaths. Sonny looked at his wrist. He still wore Helenas bracelet, the gift she had made for their wedding day. If only he could rewind time and fix all this... But that was not an option. They were both gone.

He headed off to the shower, and felt good as the warm water made him feel refreshed again. As soon as he had dried off, he changed into a fresh set of clothes. Black form fit T shirt, wich absorbed sweat well, a red soft shell jacket, black sweatpants and socks, and finally, his grey boots. As part of his transformation, he had his ear pierced, two rings, one to represent his son, the other, his wife. Corso looked at him when he was done dressing.

"Lets head off to the cabin. I will give you a full on massage today. Three days of rest from all this, your muscles may feel sore from what is called a muscle bleed" Corso started.

Sonny laughingly cut him off.

"Corso, you know what profession I used to work in. We may have some knowledge in common, I know what muscle bleeds are and that a few days of restitution is needed to not break the muscle down rather than build it up. But I will not say no to that massage. You know your trade in that department" he said.

Corso grinned.

"Dont tell anyone ok? I reserve the special treatment for those I like better than the average pirate" he said with a smile.

Sonny chuckled.

"I should consider myself lucky then, as I seem to be in that very distinct group" he concluded.

As he started walking, he failed to see Corsos gaze admiring his body from behind. Corso was not ready to admit it yet, not even to himself, but Sonny Blackbones facinated him. He was brighter than the average pirate, had an incredible intellect, and clearly the skills of a leader. The massage he could justify as a means to make sure Sonnys muscle growth continued in the way it did. In here, he would still need to learn how to protect himself. But outside the training field, when sharing a cabin, Corso got to know him better. And Magnus had been right. For now, Technoid did not know where he could be found, wich was an advantage for them. He still had to be trained, but he was improving and fast. Corso had an attraction towards him in several ways, but he was unsure how Sonny would take it, if he told. They were already growing very close as friends. For the time being, if it ever progressed, Corso was going to train him, help make a pirate out of him, not a shit scared scientist,whom seemed to hate the use of guns. If Sonny had it his way, no guns would be used, wich was suicide for a pirate.

As Sonny laid down, after taking of his clothes, Corso took his home made remedies and got to work.

Sonny sighed as he spread the oil on his back and started to knead the sore muscles...

* * *

On Akillian, a young woman stared out on the cold snow and the snowstorm that raged. It had become colder and colder. For weeks, she had been stuck in here, with a woman she had rescued from an escape capsule from a ship blown up. Maya had witnessed the whole horrific event, as she was out gathering herbs. The woman was also pregnant, in her last stages. They lived off the plants Maya had gathered, until miners found them in the caves. It was bitterly cold outside, and Maya was dressed for summer. She turned, as she heard the little baby boy the woman had born, cry for food. The woman ran a fever. Maya compassionately put a cold cloth on her forehead, to ease the burning fever. The woman would not make it, and she seemed to know. The last days, before the child was born, she had written a letter, wich she had put in a sealed envelope. On the envelope only read a name, I'Son. Maya wanted to ask where her husband was, the father of her child. The woman only looked sadly at her,

"It is better you dont know. It will only bring misery. I dont know how I know, but he made it, he is out there, somewhere, looking for us" she smiled with a shy smile.

Maya thought it all to be a dream. Her husband had perished in the ship she had seen blown up, that she was sure of.

Now, the woman was still bleeding after birth. Maya was no midwife. The bleeding would not stop, and the woman seemed to understand her end was near. She handed her baby boy to Maya, telling her to name her son D'Jok. And with the last of her strength, she took of her bracelet, for Maya to give to her son when he was old enough to understand the value.

Maya heard her utter some final words before she passed.

"Im sorry I'Son..."...

* * *

It had been a while since he last saw this cursed place. Sonny blocked the memories to the best of his ability, as they entered the Technoid base on this moon, his knowledge of their trade routes and cargo, had led to this raid being initiated. It would be his first raid outside the safety of The Black Manta, the ship he was currently a member of the crew of. Sonny used his knowledge to enter the base undetected. He had learned a lot about hacking from Corso by now, and these skills served him well. And he participated in his first ever battle with the droids he had spent much time to improve. Still not all confident with a laser, Sonny had chosen a sword as his weapon of choice. Magnus had held him back some, but the pirates had to cheer for a moment as Sonny was breathing heavily, after having hacked 5 droids to pieces with his sword. No turning back any more. He was a full blooded pirate now, and his former employer, the enemy. Magnus had allowed him to study what they already knew about Technoid and it had been a real eye opener for Sonny. He had heard whispers off course, but never saw any concrete proof of his employers actions. Now, he had the photoes, of ill treated former employees. Those that escaped, traumatized and all to often, to a point of no recovery. He had seen bodies of tortured pirates, and those that survived, and was rescued, informed them that Technoid still sought after Sonny,under his old name. That hunt would not die down, unless they found his body dead. Sonny had just shrugged it off. It was not unexpected.

So far, they knew nothing about him and his new life. That was about to change though.

The raid had been a success, and one the pirates took great measure to celebrate. Sonny even had managed to salvage his money from his old bank account, so he was well enough off to live off things well. It had led to him treating his closest friends to a party, to celebrate his transition into this new world they offered him.

But Sonny had failed to cut all video surveillance during the raid. No matter, The pirates was already safely back in the shiloh archipelago. If Technoid managed to track them there, they deserved to make the arrests.

Sonny downed a beer, as Corso sat down next to him, with two glasses of unadarian liqueor.

"Now that you are one of us, time for the final initiation. Your instructor and you have a drink of the instructors choice. I chose my favourite. Unadarian liqeour. Hold it down, and dont vomit, unless you want me to continue to call you chicken" Corso grinned.

Sonny looked at him with a smirk.

"You dont think I can hold my liqouer Corso?I just might surprise you" Sonny grinned as he grabbed the glass and downed it.

Corso laughed as he saw tears rise in Sonnys eyes.

"What is this thing? It burns like hell in my throat" Sonny coughed as Corso put a glass of water in front of him.

"Told you. I like my drink strong. You still got things to learn Sonny. But you are getting there, one step at a time" Corso grinned.

The mood around the bar was good, and the festivities went on. Sonny and Corso shared a silent moment where they sat by themselves in a corner.

Corso poured himself another strong drink, and downed it.

"You know Sonny, you are something else. I never thought you would reach this level you are at this quick. And I feel you will improve even further. Your skills and knowledge is a real bonus for the pirates. I am glad we met, and made friends. I dont usually get emotional over things, but I feel we are developing a deep level of friendship here already. I tend to keep my distance to people, but with you, I feel drawn to you. You still need to be protected. But that is all well. I got your back. You can count on me Sonny" he said.

Sonny realised that Corso was already getting drunk, but the words was words he deeply appreciated...

* * *

Bleylock was in shock as he looked at the surveillance tapes from the raid the pirates had pulled. It could not possibly be. But as he compared and overlaid I'Sons face to the one of this new pirate he had found. It was a perfect match! So,that was why the pirates could be so darn accurate in their strikes against him. I'Son was one of them now,and it appeared he did not care much for Technoid any more. I'Son had turned traitor to Technoid, by going to the pirates. Sure, he had found a relatively safe place to hide. To locate the pirates was close to impossible. Then, he came to think of something. I'Son looked changed. His face had been slightly modified, and so had his eyes. Gone were the innocent baby blue eyes, this man had hazel eyes, and a mocking smile. Did he possibly know he had been captured on camera? Bleylock managed to get hold of one of his spies, and sent the image.

"I found I'Son. He is hiding with the pirates, from the looks of it, he has joined them, he and surely also his wife. He wont be using the name I'Son any more, not as a pirate. Get me the pirate name he is known under"...

* * *

The party continued on Shiloh, with girls dancing and the pirates drinking and laughing. Until someone turned on the Holo Tv. Duke Maddox face appeared on screen and in a smaller part of the screen, there was an image of Sonny, with the word, Wanted, behind him.

Sonny shrugged. It did not bother him, it was part of being a pirate.

He felt Corsos hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like your worth to them will finally be made known. Feeling ready to truly live the life on the run as a wanted man?" Corso asked.

Sonny just smirked.

"Technoid and I will be on oposing sides now any way. I will get used to it" he said.

They both looked up as Duke Maddox spoke.

"The scientist that ran from us has been identified under a new identity. We do not fault him for his choice, as what he experienced is traumatizing to anyone. But due to a recent raid on a Technoid base, there is a need for Technoid to stop this rampage he is now part of. So, I am offering 2 million standard units, for the capture of the pirate that is calling himself Sonny Blackbones" said Duke Maddox.

Corso looked at Sonny. But he seemed to be very calm and collected about it all. Sonny stood up, took his glass and looked out the porthole of The Black Manta where she orbited a part of the archipelago that was unknown to Technoid. For a second, the bracelet brought a glimmer of pain to the soft hazel eyes. But just as fast as that glimmer of pain was seen, it was replaced by a blazing fire behind the seemingly calm eyes.

Corso could see his friends fist clench ever so slightly. He was beyond grateful he was not the cause for the fury his friend suffered. He could not explain why, but he had the feeling, Techoid would feel the full wrath of Sonnys anger soon enough. To put a wanted poster for his capture, served nothing but fuel the rage. He hoped Sonny would tell in time, what had really happened. Till he was ready, Corso would keep a close eye out for him, keep him alive at all costs.

Sonny looked at his mirror reflection in the port hole, At this moment, Technoid and Bleylock became his mortal enemy...

* * *

Bleylock stared at the image on the wanted poster. Somehow, he knew, his dream of reconciliation was dead. He was even having divorce proceedings with Aaraya. But it would not help. His true love was gone, replaced by the man he saw on the wanted poster. No longer blue eyes, but hazel brown, and a mocking smile. Sonny Blackbones was someone he thought he knew, but he had changed. This man would become his enemy, in more ways than one. Bleylock looked at the memory device that contained Labnors memories, Labnor, whom was in a state of slumber so to speak. Sonny Blackbones would become a danger, he did not have his memory erased. And the knowledge he had, it would challenge Technoids security. Bleylock slammed his fists in the desk.

"This can only end one way Sonny Blackbones. Only one of us will survive, I will chase you down, if it is the last thing I do. And when we finally meet again, it will be the end of you as well, that is a promise".

The end.


End file.
